Undeniable Attraction
by Lily04
Summary: Fox and Theresa have an undeniable attraction to one another. How will they handle it? What will happen between these two? Read and find out! Complete! (Reviews welcomed)
1. I

I.

Fox sat in his room, silently contemplating the events that led up to that night.  He smiled as he recalled the night he and Theresa danced seductively at The Marina. He smirked as he remembered the look on his half-brother's face. Fox was thoroughly enjoying Theresa's latest scheme to make Ethan jealous. So far, their efforts were obviously working. Fox didn't mind helping Theresa. After all, who wouldn't jump at the chance to pretend to be the beau of a gorgeous woman? Fox got up and looked out his window at the L.A. scene stretched out before him.  "Ethan you are a fool for choosing Gwen." Fox thought to himself. "What an idiot," Fox said aloud as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Who's an idiot?" Theresa asked as she entered the room quietly.

"There's my beautiful _girlfriend_" Fox said smiling. Theresa returned the smile and nudged Fox playfully. "Yes, here I am. So, who's the idiot?"

"You're so nosy." Fox said making a face.

"Am not!" Theresa said, feigning to be offended.

"Uh- yes you are." Fox said. Theresa threw a pillow at Fox in response.

"Umph." Fox grunted as the pillow hit him in the face. "You're a feisty one aren't ya?" Fox said with a raised eyebrow. "Anyways, since you're _dying _ to know, I was referring to your love-interest. He's a total idiot" 

"My love interest, huh? So you must be talking about yourself?" Theresa teased.

"Haha, Theresa." Fox replied. "You _know_ who I meant." He said quietly, while averting his eyes to avoid Theresa's gaze. 

"Yeah, E~"

"Wait." Fox said holding up his hand to interrupt Theresa. "Don't even _think _ about saying his name." 

 "But Fox~" Theresa protested.

"Oh, don't you dare 'but Fox' me. Once you say 'Ethan' All I'm going to hear is, 'Ethan this,' and 'Ethan that'." Fox looked slightly annoyed.

"Fox, you know how I feel about him." Theresa replied. 

"Yeah," Fox answered. "I also know how he feels about you." Theresa looked away and hugged herself. 

"I also know," Fox said as he sat down on his bed, "That he's also married and has a child on the way."

Theresa sighed. "I _know _all that Fox."

"Do you really Theresa?" 

"_Yes _ Fox, I do." 

 Fox said nothing as he ran his fingers through his hair. Theresa walked over to him and sat down beside him on the bed. 

"Fox, in the end, you and I will end up with the people we truly love." Fox only stared at a fixed point rather than reply to Theresa's statement. He had heard it so many times. Although her speeches would vary in structure, the meaning stayed the same. "I'll get Ethan, and you'll get your mystery woman," was Theresa's main message. Fox sighed. "My mystery woman," he thought to himself. "Whitney." Fox exhaled slowly. "Okay, Theresa. What's on the agenda tonight? What are we going to do to make Ethan more crazy-jealous than he already is?" 

Theresa smiled. "Well, tonight I'll be sleeping with you."

Fox looked up baffled. "Sleeping with me~ how?" He asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.  

"Fox!" Theresa giggled. "I didn't mean it like _that_. I just thought that you and I could share a room from now on."

"Oh I see," Fox said. "But how exactly will the sleeping arrangements go?"

"We can share your bed." Theresa said simply.

"You're serious?" Fox asked surprised.

"Of course I'm serious. Besides, it's just for show, remember?"

"Oh right." Fox said. Theresa noticed a look cross over Fox's face. Before she could decipher it, Fox had masked it with a smile. "Well, then, I guess I could settle for having you as a roommate. But I do have to warn you. You may have a hard time keeping your hands off of me." Fox winked.

Theresa laughed. "I'll try my hardest to be on my best behavior."

"Mm-hmm." Fox said. "Sure you will." 

Theresa giggled. "Okay, c'mon Romeo, let's go get some dinner." 


	2. II

II.

Theresa and Fox held hands as the entered the Firefly. They went over towards the patio and sat down. Fox grinned boyishly as Theresa averted her gaze downwards. She fidgeted in her seat nervously as Fox continued to stare at her.  
  
"Theresa" he called softly.  
  
"What?" Theresa asked, not looking up.  
  
"Is something bothering you?"  
  
"I'm just thinking." Theresa replied quietly.  
  
Fox looked at her and sighed. "She's probably thinking about Ethan," Fox thought to himself. To Theresa he said, "By the look on your face I'd say that you're thinking of~" Theresa looked up expectantly.   
  
"How unbelievably sexy I am." Fox finished. He dared not say the two-syllable name that belonged to his half-brother. Fox was getting easily tired of his and Theresa's conversations about Ethan. He hoped that his jesting would take Theresa's mind off of which she deemed her so-called "fated lover." Fox didn't see how Theresa could still hold on to the idea that she belonged with Ethan.   
  
"Oh Fox." Theresa said smiling. "That's not exactly what I was thinking about." Theresa began to relax and stopped fidgeting.  
  
Fox frowned. "It wasn't?" He said trying to appear disappointed. Theresa giggled as she reached over to take a hold of his hands. "No, but it doesn't mean that I don't find you sexy."  
  
"Well," Fox said in an exaggerated deep voice. He leaned in close to Theresa and winked. Theresa giggled and leaned in as well. Their lips were inches apart. Theresa gazed into Fox's brown eyes and swallowed. Her heart beat wildly as she felt the nervousness creeping back into her system. She found her gaze traveling down to Fox's mesmerizing lips. She leaned in closer and closed her eyes.   
  
Fox instinctively closed his eyes and leaned in. Fox found his lips brushing lightly against Theresa's. The kiss sent waves of excitement through the two as they deepened the kiss. Theresa parted her lips even more as Fox teased her with his tongue. Theresa let out a small moan as they continued to dance in each other's mouths. As if suddenly realizing what he was doing, Fox pulled back stunned. Fox's eyes were wide with shock, his mouth slightly open. "Uh," He mumbled.   
  
Theresa looked away in embarrassment and fumbled with her hands. "I'm sorry." She said quietly. "I don't know what came over me."  
  
"Don't be sorry." Fox said quickly.   
  
Theresa looked up and looked into Fox's eyes. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours in awkward silence.  
  
Fox cleared his throat. His mind raced with questions. "What's going on with me and Theresa? Ethan wasn't around so it wasn't for show, so why did she just kiss me? Why did I kiss her back? I love Whitney, or at least I think I do. But that kiss~"  
  
Theresa's own mind raced with the same thought. "That kiss~" She felt she owed Fox an explanation, but none came to mind. In fact, Theresa wondered herself why she leaned in to kiss Fox.  
  
"Theresa?" Fox said getting her attention.  
  
"Yeah?" She answered.  
  
"What was that that just happened between us?"  
  
"It was a kiss." Theresa said not knowing what else to say.  
  
"Well, I knew that much. I just~ I guess I'm a little taken aback by it."   
  
"Same here." Theresa said. "That was an amazing kiss," She thought to herself.  
  
Fox was suddenly hit with déjà vu. He felt the same way he had after kissing Theresa on the beach. He recalled the softness of her lips and the feeling of the sand that enveloped them as they kissed. He remembered the feelings of excitement that ran through him as he moved on top of her. He also remembered the awkwardness that came afterwards when finding out that Ethan wasn't watching them after all. "I'm-I'm going to get us some cold~drink." Fox remembered saying. He also remembered the suddenness of the rise in his body temperature after making out with Theresa. Fox felt hot and flushed now and found himself saying, "I'm going to order something cold for us to drink."  
  
Theresa looked up and flashbacked to the night she made out with Fox. She lost herself in the memory of kissing Fox passionately while he gently moved on top of her. She recalled the shift of his weight and feeling his hand slide up her thigh. Theresa's skin tingled. She hugged herself and sighed. "Maybe sharing Fox's room is a bad idea." She thought to herself. "I mean, look at us. We were kissing and it wasn't to make Ethan jealous. He's not even around." In her mind, Theresa played out the various scenarios that could occur if she and Fox shared his bed. She blushed at the thought of making love with Fox.  
  
"Here you go." Fox said interrupting Theresa's thoughts.  
  
"Thanks." Theresa said quietly as she took a sip of the iced tea Fox handed to her.   
  
"You're welcome." Fox said taking a gulp of his own drink.  
  
Theresa decided to voice her concern of sharing Fox's room. "Fox, I've been thinking."  
  
"Go on~" Fox said curiously.   
  
"Well, after what just happened, um, I'm having doubts about us sharing a room now."  
  
"I see." Fox said quietly. He too had thought about the possibilities of what could happen if Theresa shared his bed. An awkward paused filled the silence once again.  
  
"Maybe we should just forget about my idea." Theresa said.  
  
"Uh-yeah. Course." Fox replied. He took another sip of his drink.  
  
"Okay," Theresa said. She looked around the restaurant and tried to think of something to talk about. "So~" Theresa said as her voice trailed off.  
  
Before anything else was said, Fox's cell rang. "Excuse me," He said to Theresa before answering. "Hello?"  
  
"Fox, it's Whitney."  
  
Fox sat up straighter. "Hey, what's up Whitney?" At the sound of her friend's name, Theresa looked at Fox curiously.   
  
"Gwen's been sent home. She's in the apartment now."  
  
"Uh-oh." Fox said. "Does she know about Theresa?" Theresa looked questioningly at Fox.  
  
"She walked into Theresa's room and saw her stuff."  
  
"Damn~" Fox said. "What did she do?"  
  
"She just stood there. She looked at Ethan and Ethan blurted out that Theresa was in L.A."  
  
"Oh God," Fox said disbelievingly.  
  
"Then Gwen asked why Theresa was in L.A. I made up something like she came to surprise you. Ethan followed along with my excuse and mentioned that you and Theresa were a couple."  
  
"How did Gwen react?" After hearing Gwen's name, Theresa paled.  
  
"She stood there shocked and said, 'I can't believe it!' She jumped into Ethan's arms, and when she pulled back, she was grinning broadly."  
  
"She was happy?" Fox said surprised.  
  
"She's happy that you and Theresa are together. She said that Theresa couldn't bother her and Ethan. Gwen's not too thrilled that Theresa's around, but she feels better knowing she's dating you."  
  
"Is that right?" Fox said.  
  
"Yeah. Ethan said that he could find another place to stay, but Gwen refused. She said that she and Ethan could take Theresa's room, and that Theresa could sleep with you."  
  
Fox swallowed. "Oh."   
  
"Gwen figured that because you and Theresa were together, you wouldn't mind."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Well, I've gotta run. I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Bye." Fox said before hanging up.  
  
"Does Gwen know I'm here?" Theresa asked immediately.  
  
"Yeah. But don't worry, she thinks that you and I are a couple. She happy because she thinks you can finally leave her and Ethan alone. Apparently she's already arranged it so that she and Ethan take your room, and you move in with me."  
  
"What?" Theresa said letting the information sink in.  
  
"Look's like you and I are going to be roomies after all." Fox said as Theresa sat there stunned.


	3. III

III.

_There's something 'bout the way you looked at me  
Made me think for a moment that maybe we were meant to be  
Living life separately  
And it's strange how things change  
But not me wanting you so desperately._  
  
_Why can't I ignore it?  
I keep giving in when I should know better  
'Cuz there was something 'bout the way you looked at me  
And it's strange how things how things change  
But not me wanting you so desperately…_  
  
"Theresa," Fox said waving his hand in front of her eyes.   
  
"Oh." Theresa said a little startled. She had found herself concentrating on the words of the song that played in the restaurant. "I'm sorry, Fox. I guess I got a little distracted." "It's strange how things change, but not me wanting you so desperately." The words circled in her thoughts.  
  
"Are you okay with the whole arrangement?" Fox asked concerned. "We can share a room, but we don't necessarily have to share the bed. I can sleep on the floor."   
  
"I'm fine, Fox." Theresa lied. "I'm not fine." She thought to herself. "What happens if things get too physical between Fox and me?" She thought worriedly. "I don't want it to ruin me and Fox's friendship. However, Theresa didn't think it seemed fair to have Fox sleep on the floor. "I don't want you to have to sleep on the floor, Fox. It's your room anyhow. You should sleep in your own bed."  
  
"I don't mind. I'll do whatever you want Theresa." Fox said as he reached over to give Theresa's hand a small squeeze. Theresa was somewhat comforted. She silently chided herself for being worried about sharing a room with Fox. "Fox is my friend. Nothing will get out of hand. I was just overreacting," Theresa thought to herself. She looked up and smiled at Fox, feeling much better about the situation.  
  
"There's the Theresa I know and love." Fox said smiling back. "You had me worried for a minute there. You looked like maybe you were going to faint or something."  
  
"I'm okay now." Theresa said taking a deep breath.   
  
"Well, do you want to get out of here? We can go back to apartment if you want." Fox suggested.  
  
"I don't want to go to the apartment just yet." Theresa said quietly.  
  
"Oh." Fox said. "Well is there anywhere else you'd like to go?"  
  
"Let's go for a walk on the beach. It's so nice tonight."  
  
"All right." Fox said standing up and offering his hand to help Theresa. "Let's go for a walk."

~*~

  
  
"Where did Theresa and Fox run off to?" Chad asked Whitney while they were sitting in the living room.  
  
"They went out to dinner." Whitney said smiling. "Isn't it wonderful?" She sighed happily.  
  
"What's wonderful? Them going out to dinner?" Chad said.   
  
"Oh you know what I meant." Whitney said nudging Chad in the ribs. "It's so wonderful that Theresa and Fox are a _couple._"  
  
"Yes, and it's a _relief._" Gwen said coming into the room with Ethan by her side. "I don't have to worry so much about Theresa going after my husband."  
  
"Gwen." Ethan said exasperated.   
  
"What? It's true Ethan. Look, I'm sorry that I keep bringing it up, but it's true. She's always been after you. Now that she's with Fox, I hope that she gives up that notion that you and she were meant to be together. In fact, I hope Fox sweeps her off her feet. Maybe they'll end up married." Gwen said smiling as she remembered her daydream. "Ethan and I can live happily ever after with our child." Gwen thought contented. "As long as Fox is with Theresa, I won't have to worry about her anymore." She said aloud.  
  
"I still believe Theresa can do better than Fox." Ethan said grumpily.   
  
"Ethan!" Whitney and Gwen said at the same time.   
  
"Theresa should move on, but Fox isn't the best choice. Trust me, I _know_ what my half-brother is capable of, and I don't want him to play his games with Theresa."  
  
"Theresa can take care of herself." Gwen said folding her arms.  
  
"Yeah, and she seems to really be in love with Fox. Leave her alone, Ethan. Fox isn't that bad."  
  
"Whatever." Ethan said dismissing her statement. "I still think Fox is going to end up breaking her heart."  
  
"Well I hope you're wrong." Gwen said. "The longer she and Fox are together, the better the possibility of them staying a couple." She thought.  
  
"I hope I am wrong too, because I'd hate to have to say 'I told you so.'" Ethan said. However, Ethan couldn't let go of the feeling that he'd end up comforting a heart-broken Theresa. "I still love you, Theresa." Ethan thought to himself. "You can't move on with Fox. I'm going to make sure that it doesn't happen." "Look," Ethan said aloud. "I need some air, so I'm going to take a walk out on the beach."  
  
"I'll go with you." Gwen offered.  
  
"No, you stay here. I want you to get some rest. I'll be back soon, okay?"  
  
"Okay." Gwen said. "Bye honey." Gwen kissed Ethan on the cheek before Ethan hurriedly left the apartment.

~*~

Theresa and Fox walked side by side. Theresa took off her shoes and held them in her hands as she listened to the lapping of the waves on the shore. She breathed in the ocean scent as the breeze playfully tousled her hair. Fox took a sidelong glance at Theresa. "She's so beautiful." He thought to himself.   
  
Feeling Fox's gaze upon her, Theresa stopped and looked at him. Fox was a handsome man. He was tall in stature with a muscular frame, and he had gorgeous brown eyes that seemed to pierce right through her. Fox's looks weren't his only asset. Theresa thought he was a wonderful person despite all those who vilified his name. "They're all wrong." Theresa said in a voice a little above a whisper.  
  
"What's that?" Fox said. The breeze caught his unbuttoned shirt and revealed his toned chest and stomach. Theresa caught herself staring.   
  
"They're all so wrong about you." Theresa said pausing slightly. "Ethan, your family, everyone else who's said horrible things about you- they're all wrong."  
  
"Well, they never really gave me a chance to prove them wrong." Fox said in a sad tone. Theresa's heart went out to him. She was angry at those who had always put him down.   
  
"Anyhow," Fox said. "I don't care about them or what they think of me." Fox picked up a stone and threw it into the ocean.   
  
"Fox." Theresa said as she settled down on the sand.  
  
"Yeah?" Fox asked wondering what thoughts harbored Theresa's mind.  
  
"Did you really want to kiss me all those times back in Harmony?"  
  
"Where did this come from?" Fox asked surprised.  
  
"I don't know. I was just wondering." Theresa said as she drew shapes in the sand.  
  
"Well," Fox said sitting beside her. "Yes. Remember how close we would be? Our faces would be inches apart. All one of us had to do was lean in and our lips would touch. Sometimes I wanted to lean in and kiss you."  
  
"Why didn't you?" Theresa asked.  
  
"Mainly because at first I believed you were supposedly married to my father. Then, after your whole marriage turned out to be a fraud, and you ended up single, I thought about asking you out. But, Ethan still has your heart." Fox said sadly. "Then, I fell in love with someone else, and I just never got to kiss you until you and I decided to pretend to be a couple."  
  
"I see." Theresa said quietly.   
  
"Maybe if you hadn't been so in love with Ethan, I would've pursued you. Come to think of it, you and I could've been a real couple by now." Fox glanced over and noticed Theresa was drawing a heart in the sand. "Hmph. Isn't that something?" Fox thought to himself. Theresa smiled as she thought of the possibility of her really being Fox's girlfriend. She traced the outline of the heart dozens of times.   
  
_I used to get away with so much  
Now I can't get away  
I even thought that it was simple  
To say the things I wanted to say  
And you told me  
Everything I wanted to hear._  
  
"Is that music I hear?" Fox said.  
  
"Yeah." Theresa said looking around to find out where the music source was coming from.   
  
_I'm finding my way back to you  
And everything I used to be  
And waiting is all that I can do  
Until you find your way back to me. _  
  
"Where's it coming from?" Fox wondered aloud.   
  
"I don't know." Theresa said. She stood up and peered into the darkness.   
  
_What if I said what I was thinking?  
What if that says too much?  
When everybody's got a reason  
I feel like giving up_  
  
"It's coming from over there." Theresa pointed. The moonlight revealed a couple dancing closely. Theresa saw another figure walking, but she couldn't distinguish who it was.   
  
"Oh." Fox said. "We should do that again sometime." He said nodding in the other couple's direction.  
  
Theresa smiled remembering the night she danced with Fox at The Marina. She hadn't remembered having so much fun in her life. "Yeah, that'd be really nice. Maybe we can go dancing sometime soon." She said.   
  
"Why not now?" Fox said getting up and brushing the sand off his pants. "Miss Lopez-Fitzgerald, may I have this dance?"   
  
As soon as Theresa took his hand, another song began playing. It was the song she remembered dancing to at The Marina.  
  
_I would die for you  
I would die for you  
I've been dying just to feel you by my side  
To know that you're mine._  
  
_I will cry for you  
I will cry for you  
I will wash away your pain with all my tears  
And drown your fear._  
  
Fox tightened his hold on Theresa as she pressed herself against him. They swayed to the beat of the music finding themselves getting lost in the moment.   
  
_I will pray for you  
I will pray for you  
I will sell my soul for something pure and true  
Someone like you  
  
See your face everyplace that I'm walking  
Hear your voice every time I'm talking_  
  
Theresa gazed into Fox's eyes. Fox looked down into her eyes and found himself leaning in closer. Their foreheads bumped slightly against each other as their noses playfully nudged against one another. Theresa looked up and closed her eyes. Fox leaned in slowly and planted his lips on hers. Theresa and Fox found themselves giving into passion as they slowly made their way down into the sand. They rolled in the sand as the radiating heat from their bodies escaped into the cool ocean air. Fox moved gently on top of her as he moved down to kiss her neck. Theresa's mind raced, but her thoughts were jumbled. "Fox," Theresa whispered. Fox found Theresa's lips again. Fox's body was ignited with yearning as Theresa's hands wandered his body.   
  
Theresa pulled off Fox's shirt and moved on top of him. She made a trail of kisses down his chest. Fox moaned in excitement.   
  
"What the _HELL_ is going on?" Ethan yelled angrily as he came up towards the couple. Flustered, Theresa got off of Fox and looked away.   
  
"Damnit Ethan!" Fox said. "What does it look like? I'm spending time with my girlfriend, thank you very much." Fox snapped.  
  
"Theresa, I am shocked. Your behavior is _unacceptable_. First, it's dirty-dancing, and now it's making love on the beach. What's gotten into you Theresa?" Ethan yelled.  
  
"Hey, leave her alone!" Fox said protectively. "You have _no_ right to speak to her that way."  
  
"Don't you dare tell me what to do." Ethan said menacingly.   
  
"Ethan stop it!" Theresa said. "You just need to leave Fox and me alone."   
  
"The hell I will. Theresa, you haven't been yourself lately. Ever since you and Fox have been together, I've noticed a change in you. You're acting like one of his floozies."  
  
"You take that back." Theresa said standing up. "I can't believe you."  
  
"It's true Theresa." Ethan said. "I mean look at you now. You two were about to make love right here where anyone could've seen you."  
  
"We made love on the beach before too ya know." Theresa said quietly. The statement immediately prompted Ethan into silence. He looked away.  
  
"Besides, Ethan. I love Fox, okay? I can do whatever the hell I please because I love him. I honestly don't care what you think. So, I'd appreciate it if you would leave us alone."  
  
"Theresa, you can't possibly mean that! You love me! You don't love Fox!"  
  
"You heard her, Ethan." Fox said. "She loves me. Get over it. Let's go Theresa." Fox said. Theresa picked up her shoes and put her arms around Fox's waist. Fox and Theresa walked off leaving a furious Ethan behind.  
  
Ethan kicked at the sand angrily. "This isn't over." He said aloud.


	4. IV

IV.

"Are you okay Theresa?" Fox asked once they entered the courtyard of the L.A. apartments.   
  
"I guess." Theresa sighed.   
  
"Ethan shouldn't have said those things to you." Fox said clenching his fists. "I should've hit Ethan when I had the chance." Fox thought to himself regretfully.  
  
Theresa went over to a bench and sat down. "Ethan's keeping me on this rollercoaster. First he tells me that he still loves me. Next, he tells me that I have to move on because he has a life with Gwen. Then, when he finds out about you and me supposedly being a couple, he tells me all these awful things. I just~" Theresa's eyes began watering with tears. She looked up into the sky as if searching for an answer.  
  
"You just what?" Fox asked softly as he sat beside her. He put his arm around her comfortingly. Theresa sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. "I just don't know what I should do anymore, Fox." Fox kissed her hair and said in a soft tone, "Do you still want to keep this charade up?"  
  
Theresa sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I don't know, Fox. I mean, it's obviously working, but Ethan's showing me a side of him that I never really noticed before. Ethan's acting different."  
  
"How so?" Fox asked as he caressed Theresa's back.  
  
"All his bad qualities are shining through. It's like he's a different person."  
  
"But you still love him?" Fox asked softly.  
  
"Honestly, I'm not so sure anymore Fox." Theresa said.  
  
"What?" Fox said in surprise.   
  
Theresa sat up and looked Fox straight in the eyes. "Being with you has made me feel things that I haven't felt in a long time. It reminds me of when Ethan and I were together and happy- the time before our relationship was destroyed by lies."  
  
Fox smoothed a piece of stranded hair and tucked it behind Theresa's ear. "What exactly does this mean to you Theresa?" He asked softly.  
  
"Fox, you've been there for me a countless number of times. We've only known each other for a short while, yet I feel as if you're the only person who truly knows me." Theresa looked down.  
  
"I feel the same way Theresa. You know, you managed to bring out a side of me I hardly ever showed."   
  
Theresa looked up. "You're a good man, Fox. I hope you know that. It's a shame that your family can't see it."  
  
"I don't care what they think of me." Fox said looking away- sadness evident in his eyes. "Besides- being around you makes up for the bad things my family says about me."  
  
Theresa smiled. "I love being around you Fox. We have such a great time together."   
  
"Yeah, we do, don't we?" Fox agreed.   
  
"Maybe Whitney's right." Theresa thought to herself. "Maybe I should _really_ date Fox. He's a wonderful man. But his mystery woman~" Theresa thought disappointedly.   
  
"What's the matter Theresa?" Fox said instantly noting a change in her expression.  
  
"Fox," Theresa began nervously. Butterflies danced in her stomach. "Um, I've been thinking."  
  
"About?" Fox asked curiously.   
  
"Us." Theresa said simply.  
  
"Okay~" Fox said. He watched as Theresa got up and paced around anxiously.  
  
"Maybe you and I should date." Theresa said quickly.  
  
"But we are." Fox said.  
  
"I mean _really_ date, and not to make Ethan jealous. Fox, I think I would be insane to pass up the opportunity to be with a man like you."  
  
"Theresa." Fox said baffled. "I think I've been rendered speechless. I really don't know what to say."  
  
"Say you agree. I don't want to put on a show anymore. I really do want to date you." Theresa said.   
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Fox asked as he ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
"Yes, Fox. Truthfully, Ethan's the only man I've really been with. This is my chance to find something new, Fox. I've always had this undeniable attraction towards you."  
  
"I've been attracted to you since the moment we met." Fox admitted.  
  
"We're great together Fox. So, I think we should explore the possibilities."   
  
"But what about Ethan? Are you giving up the idea that you and him belong together?" Fox reluctantly asked.  
  
"All I know right now is that I want to be with you. I'm not really sure how I feel about Ethan anymore, and I think that in time I'll figure it out."  
  
"What about Whitney?" Fox thought to himself. Fox rubbed his eyes. "Theresa- this is a lot to take in." Fox confessed.  
  
"I know." Theresa said sighing.   
  
"Uh~" Fox said uncomfortably. "Look, you're going to have to give me a little time to think this all through. I just don't know if it's such a good idea for you and me to actually take a step further in our relationship."  
  
"Oh." Theresa said quietly. "Okay, I understand." She said disappointedly.   
  
"It's just that you've suddenly gone from avidly pursuing Ethan to not wanting to pursue him." Theresa sat there silent. "I'm sorry, Theresa, but it's just a lot for me to contemplate."  
  
"It's okay." Theresa said quietly. Awkward silence followed. Theresa felt like breaking down in tears, however; because Fox was near, she dared not to let a single tear drop from her eyes.   
  
"Maybe we should head up to the apartment." Fox suggested.  
  
"Yeah." Theresa said while battling her emotions. She tried desperately to keep the tears from spilling. Theresa avoided Fox's gaze as they made their way up the stairs."  
  
Once they got to the apartment, Theresa and Fox were greeted by a pleased Whitney. "How was your dinner?" She said smiling.   
  
"It was great." Fox said when Theresa failed to answer. Theresa rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Is something wrong Theresa?" Whitney asked concerned.  
  
"Nothing." Theresa said in a shaky voice. "I'm just a little tired. Excuse me." Theresa rushed off to the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She sank to the floor and buried her head in her hands. Theresa replayed her conversation with Fox in her head, her heart aching from the pain of rejection. "I just don't know if it's such a good idea for you and me to actually take a step further in our relationship." Fox had said. "Oh Fox." Theresa whispered. "Why didn't you say yes?" The dam of tears that welled in her eyes was finally freed. Theresa sobbed from the pain of heartbreak. She reached over to get a towel to muffle her cries. "Why didn't you say yes?" circled in her mind.

\


	5. V

V.

"Something's bothering Theresa." Whitney said immediately after Theresa ran out of the room.   
  
"I know." Fox said guiltily.   
  
"What happened?" Whitney demanded. "You _know_ something, don't you?" Whitney eyed Fox suspiciously.  
  
Fox sighed and made his way over to the couch. "Maybe." He answered.  
  
"Spill it, Fox. Theresa's my best friend. You're going to have to tell me something." Whitney said.   
  
"It's probably because of what I said to her." Fox thought to himself sadly. He immediately regretted every word he had said to Theresa. "Well, Ethan interrupted our evening." Fox said instead.   
  
"Damn, Ethan!" Whitney said exasperated. "_Why_ can't he get it through his mind that Theresa wants to move on with you? Doesn't he see how happy you make Theresa? I mean she literally lights up when she's with you."  
  
Fox felt even worse. He paled as Whitney went on and on about how happy he made Theresa. "Well, you did take care of Ethan, didn't you?" Whitney said after awhile.   
  
"Theresa did, actually. You should've seen how she stood up to him." Fox replied.  
  
Whitney smiled. "Good for her."  
  
"Yeah. She was a little bummed after the confrontation with Ethan, so I comforted her the best way that I could." Fox ran his fingers through his hair. "Then I ended up making her feel worse." He thought miserably.  
  
"Aww, Fox. She's really lucky to have you around. You've been really good to her."  
  
"Well, I don't think so." Fox mumbled.   
  
"What, Fox?" Whitney said. "There's something you're not telling me."   
  
Fox couldn't contain it any longer. "I said something a few minutes ago to Theresa that probably upset her." He blurted out.  
  
"Fox!" Whitney said exasperated. In frustration she knocked him on the head. "What did you say?!" She demanded.  
  
"Ouch!" Fox cried in pain. "I'd rather _not_ tell you. You'll just hit me again." He frowned.  
  
"Fox, you better tell me what you said to her." Whitney threatened. "I think I have a right to know."   
  
"Well, it was something along the lines of~" Fox trailed off.  
  
"What?!" Whitney cried impatiently.  
  
"I kind-of told her that I thought that- that maybe she and I shouldn't be taking a step further in our relationship." Fox got up hurriedly and went to the other side of the room. Whitney sat down in shock. "You _what_?!" She said disbelievingly. "Fox Crane you had better have a good reason why you said that to her."   
  
"Yeah, you, Whitney." Fox thought to himself. "I-I don't know why I said that." He mustered.  
  
"Liar." Whitney said. "You know _exactly_ why you did."   
  
Fox sat down. "I-I guess I-I just got scared. Theresa and I are such good friends that I was worried our friendship would be threatened."  
  
"Fox," Whitney said quietly. "I think Theresa really cares about you. You need to talk to her. I bet she's crying her eyes out right now."  
  
Fox felt terrible. He felt a pang of guilt. Fox hated the thought of making Theresa cry. "Damnit." Fox chided himself. "I'm such an idiot."   
  
"Go talk to her." Whitney said quietly.  
  
Fox went into his bedroom and peered in. He noticed that Theresa wasn't in the bed. Fox turned on the light and looked around. "No Theresa in here." He thought. "Hm..Theresa?" Fox called in the hallway.  
  
Hearing her name, Theresa sat up. "Theresa!" She heard Fox yell. Theresa ignored it and locked the bathroom door.   
  
Fox went to Theresa's bedroom and knocked. Gwen answered. "Fox, is there something you want?"   
  
"Oh, I thought maybe Theresa would be in here."  
  
"Well, I haven't seen her." Gwen said. "I didn't know you two were home."  
  
"Yeah, well I really need to talk to her." Fox said walking off. "Theresa!" Fox called again. "Where are you?"   
  
Whitney appeared. "I think she's in the bathroom. She couldn't have left the apartment because she would've have gone through the living room."  
  
"Thanks." Fox mumbled. He rapped on the door. "Theresa?" He called softly. He reached for the knob and found that it was locked. "Go away." Fox heard Theresa say tearfully.   
  
"No, not until you talk to me." Fox said through the door.  
  
"I don't want to talk to you right now." Theresa sniffed. She wiped her eyes.  
  
"Please, Theresa. I'm so sorry. I realize now that what I said was wrong."  
  
Theresa sighed. "You're just saying that so I'll open the door."  
  
Fox lay his forehead on the door. "Theresa," he said pitifully. "_Please_ open the door."   
  
"No." Theresa said. Theresa felt a mixture of sadness and anger. She placed her hand on the door and sighed sadly.   
  
"Let me try." Whitney said softly pushing Fox aside. "Theresa, honey, will you let me in?"  
  
Theresa bit her lower lip. She recognized her friend's voice and desperately wanted to talk to her. "I'm only letting _you_ in, Whit." Theresa said.  
  
"Okay," Whitney replied. "I think you should go to your room, Fox. Theresa probably doesn't want to see you right now."  
  
"Okay," Fox said reluctantly. "But please tell her I'm sorry."   
  
"I will," Whitney replied. "Unlock the door, Theresa." Whitney said.  
  
Theresa unlocked the door and quickly ushered her friend in. Before Fox could peer in, Theresa slammed the door shut. "Oh Whitney." Theresa said sinking into her friend's arms.  
  
"Theresa, Fox is really sorry for what he said." Whitney said softly.  
  
"Being rejected like that really stung. I can't believe he said that to me!" Theresa wailed.  
  
"Oh Theresa," Whitney said trying to soothe her friend's heartache. "He told me that he was afraid that your friendship with him would be put in jeopardy."  
  
"He did?" Theresa sniffled.   
  
"Yeah." Whitney said softly. "Like I said, he's really sorry."  
  
"He should be sorry." Theresa said crossly.  
  
"Go talk to him Theresa."  
  
"No." Theresa refused. "I don't want to see him." Theresa shook her head.   
  
"Theresa, please be reasonable." Whitney said.  
  
"I am being reasonable. Why should I be forced to talk to him?"   
  
"You can't stay hidden in the bathroom forever. Please, Theresa. Go talk to him." Theresa sighed. She crossed her arms and looked away. "Fine." She said after a long pause.   
  
"He's in his room." Whitney said quietly. "Look, go over there and tell him how you really feel. Then, he'll realize what a fool he was."   
  
Theresa took a deep breath and glanced in the mirror. "I look horrible." She whined.   
  
"Just wipe off that runny mascara." Whitney said as she handed Theresa a tissue. "Now, go."

~*~

Theresa slowly made her way towards Fox's bedroom. She paused at the door and took a deep breath. Shakily, she turned the door knob. Taken by surprise, Fox looked up. "I didn't think you'd want to speak to me."  
  
"Whitney convinced me that I should." Theresa mumbled as she avoided Fox's gaze.  
  
"Theresa I'm so sorry." Fox said getting up. "I shouldn't have said those thing to you." He made his way over to Theresa and reached over for her hand. Theresa winced at his touch. "Theresa, please forgive me. I was a fool."   
  
"Why did you say that though? Why did you tell me that you didn't want to take a step further in our relationship?" Theresa asked with a pained expression. Fox felt another pang of guilt. He led her over to the bed and motioned for her to sit down. "It's because of- well you know."  
  
"Your mystery woman?" Theresa asked quietly.   
  
"Yeah." Fox admitted.   
  
"I figured as much." Theresa grumbled. Theresa looked away and frowned.  
  
"I hate that I hurt you Theresa." Fox said. He reached over and turned Theresa's face towards him. Theresa refused to look up. "Theresa look at me, please." Fox pleaded. Theresa slowly lifted her eyes. Sadness and pain clouded her gaze. "I don't ever want to hurt you Theresa. I'm sorry that I did. I truly am." Fox said honestly.  
  
"Fox, you broke my heart." Theresa tearfully confessed. "I offered my heart to you, and you refused it. Don't you know how that feels? It's like my heart shattered into a million pieces. I _hate_ that feeling!" Theresa got up and went to a corner of the room. She folded her arms and bent her head. Tears washed down her cheeks.  
  
"Theresa, don't cry." Fox begged. "I hate to see you in so much pain. I hate it even more that I was the cause of it."  
  
"I can't help it Fox." Theresa said trying desperately to control her voice.   
  
Fox went over and put his arms around Theresa. Theresa tried to push him away, but instead, she found herself sinking into his arms. She loved the way it felt to be in Fox's embrace. It felt so right to her. "Fox," Theresa whispered.   
  
"What?" Fox whispered back.  
  
"This feels right to me. Being with you feels right. Can't _you_ feel it?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, it actually does feel right." Fox admitted.  
  
"Fox," Theresa said pushing herself away to look into his eyes. "I _really_ think that you and I have the potential to be a great couple. Aren't you even remotely curious about what it would be like to be a _real_ couple? I don't want our relationship to be for show. I want it to _mean_ something. I know you still have your mystery woman, but from the looks of it, I sense it isn't going to work. Didn't you mention once that she was already with someone? Fox, can't we just try dating? If it doesn't work out then, you can always go back to your mystery woman."  
  
Fox sat silent, contemplating Theresa's words. "Ya know, I am curious of what it would like to be your real boyfriend. I guess we could see how this will play out. Maybe dating will make us realize things we never really noticed."  
  
Theresa looked at Fox as her spirits lifted. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"  
  
"Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, would you go out with me?" Fox asked.  
  
Theresa ran into his arms and hugged him tightly. "Oh Fox!" She said relieved.   
  
"Theresa, do you forgive me for hurting you? I didn't mean to, and I don't want to ever hurt you again."  
  
"I forgive you Fox, but you better not hurt me again." Theresa nudged Fox playfully.  
  
"So, we're okay?" Fox said.  
  
"Yeah," Theresa replied. Fox sighed in relief. "I was afraid I was going to lose you." He admitted.   
  
"Well, you didn't." Theresa said as she hugged Fox again. Fox embraced her tightly and closed his eyes. "Let me make this up to you, Theresa."  
  
"How?" Theresa asked curiously.  
  
"I'll think of something, but I _promise_ I'll make this up to you."  
  
"Okay," Theresa sighed contented. "It better be good." She said smiling.   
  
"Don't worry, it'll be." Fox said grinning. "Now, what do you say we go to bed?"


	6. VI

VI.

Ethan entered the apartment and slammed the door behind him. Whitney looked up from the book she was reading. Her face held a look of annoyance. "What's the matter with you?" She asked indifferently.  
  
"Nothing." Ethan muttered irritably.  
  
"Hmph. It doesn't seem like nothing from the way you slammed that door." Whitney replied. "If Gwen were sound asleep, you would've awakened her."   
  
"Are you trying to make me feel guilty or something?" Ethan asked irately.   
  
"Whoa, calm down, Ethan. Don't take your anger out on me." Whitney said putting her hands up defensively.  
  
"Well then Whitney, don't say things that will me angrier than I already am." Ethan snapped.   
  
Whitney frowned. "You can lose the attitude. I _know_ you interrupted Theresa and Fox's evening, and I _know_ that's probably the source of your anger right now."  
  
"You don't know anything." Ethan said brushing her comment aside with a shake of his head.  
  
"Look, Ethan, this is the _last_ time that I'm going to say this to you. Leave Theresa and Fox _alone_."  
  
"Or else what?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Let me put it this way. You're married to Gwen. You also have a child on the way. If Gwen knows how intent you are on breaking Theresa and Fox up, she's going to be very upset. Gwen _doesn't_ need to be upset right now, and you know that. She's in a very critical condition, and her getting upset isn't at all good for the baby. If you expect to be the father of a healthy child, I suggest you forget all about your ideas to break up Theresa and Fox."  
  
"Whitney, just mind your own damn business." Ethan said crossly.   
  
"Why the hell are you speaking to my fiancé that way?" Chad asked as he entered the room. He went over to Whitney and put his arm protectively around her shoulders. "What's your problem man?"  
  
"My problem is that your fiancé can't stop butting in other people's affairs." Ethan replied.   
  
"That doesn't give you any reason to speak to her like that though." Chad said.   
  
"Chad, I am really not in the mood to argue with anyone anymore. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed." Ethan hurriedly left the room.  
  
"Asshole." Whitney mumbled under her breath after Ethan left.  
  
"Whitney, you really do need to keep out of other people's business." Chad said softly. "It could get you in a messy situation."   
  
"Chad!" Whitney said disbelievingly.  
  
"I just don't want you to get in a bad situation where you could get hurt, Whitney." Chad explained.  
  
"How am I going to get hurt, Chad? All I did was try to let Ethan know that him fussing over Theresa and Fox is going to make Gwen upset. Gwen doesn't need to be upset at a time like this. Her baby's health is on the line."  
  
"I know." Chad sighed. "But Ethan isn't going to listen to you. No matter how many times people tell him, he won't accept that Theresa cares for Fox. Let him work out his own issues. If he has to learn his lesson the hard way, then so be it."  
  
"I just hope the baby doesn't suffer because Ethan is being so stubborn." Whitney said worriedly. 

~*~

  
  
"I can't sleep in these clothes." Theresa said frowning.   
  
"Okay," Fox said smiling mischievously. "Nobody said you _have_ to sleep in them. You can always take them off."   
  
"Fox!" Theresa giggled.   
  
"What?" Fox said smiling. "There isn't anything wrong with sleeping with no clothes."  
  
"Why you~" Theresa said as she picked up a pillow and threw it at Fox. Fox dodged it and said, "Ha! Missed! Geez, Theresa, you throw like a girl."  
  
"Maybe because I _am_ a girl, genius." Theresa retorted sarcastically.  
  
"Are you trying to call me stupid?" Fox said with a mock hurt expression. "Well _you've_ just hurt my feelings." Fox said folding his arms and turned his back to Theresa.  
  
"Aww, Fox." Theresa said crawling up behind him. "I'm sorry."   
  
"Nope, I don't want to hear it." Fox said. "You insulted my intelligence."  
  
Theresa put her arms around Fox and whispered playfully in his ear, "Isn't there any way that I can get you to forgive me?"   
  
Fox turned around and smiled. He has an impish look in his eyes. "_Well_ there is _one_ thing that _might_ make me consider to forgive you."  
  
"And what would that be exactly?" Theresa said suspiciously.  
  
"Kiss me." Fox said simply.  
  
"That's _all_?" Theresa said in surprise.   
  
"What'd you _think_ it was?" Fox asked. Theresa raised her eyebrows in response and gave Fox a knowing look. "Theresa!" Fox exclaimed. "I think _you're_ the one with the one tracked mind. I wasn't even referring to sex, and by that look on your face, I'd say that's what you were thinking about."  
  
"Whatever, Fox!" Theresa squealed.   
  
"Now I _know_ what you're always thinking about." Fox said jokingly.   
  
Theresa blushed. "You know what, you can sleep on the floor." She said pointing.  
  
"But this is _my_ room." Fox said. "That isn't fair. If anyone should be on the floor, it should be _you_."  
  
"But you're a guy, though." Theresa replied.  
  
"And? Not all guys like sleeping on the floor." Fox said.  
  
"Really?" Theresa replied.  
  
"Yeah, in fact, I happen to be a guy who appreciates the softness of a comfortable bed. I'll occasionally consider the couch, _if_ it's comfortable enough, but I'm a bed man. So, the floor is out of the question"  
  
"A bed man?" Theresa scoffed. "At dinner you told me that you didn't mind sleeping on the floor."   
  
Fox pretended to be unaware that he made the statement. "No I didn't." He said.  
  
"_Yes_ you did." Theresa replied.  
  
"Nope, I don't recall making that statement." Fox said shaking his head.  
  
"That's because you have bad memory." Theresa teased.  
  
"There you go again! You insulted my intelligence for the second time."   
  
"I just said you have a bad memory." Theresa replied.  
  
"You still hurt my feelings." Fox said.  
  
Theresa laughed. "Fox, you are _so_ full of it!"   
  
Fox laughed. "Okay, fine, I'll quit being difficult."  
  
"You still don't get to sleep in the bed." Theresa said folding her arms.   
  
"May I ask _why_ you get to make that decision?" Fox said as he walked up to Theresa.  
  
"Well," Theresa said walking towards Fox. "It's simple really. It's because _I'm_ the girlfriend." Theresa smiled.   
  
"Oh I see." Fox said as he put his arms around her waist. "Hm. What can I do to make you share the bed with me?"  
  
"Let's see." Theresa said as she put her arms around his neck. "Why don't you think of something?"  
  
"Okay," Fox said. He began to kiss Theresa's neck.  
  
"Mm~" Theresa said closing her eyes.   
  
"You like that?" Fox whispered.  
  
"That feels really nice." Theresa replied giggling.  
  
Fox continued to kiss her neck while letting his hands freely wander her clothed body. "You know, I still believe that you don't have to wear these to bed." Fox said as he tugged on her shirt.   
  
"You know," Theresa began, "I think I agree with you." Fox looked at Theresa and grinned.


	7. VII

VII.

"You're home." Gwen said as Ethan entered the room.   
  
"Yeah, I'm home." Ethan said tiredly. He sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Gwen said frowning. "Is something bothering you?"   
  
"No," Ethan lied. He looked around the room. "Maybe, we should have Theresa take out her stuff."  
  
"Yeah," Gwen said. "I was going to ask her to do it tonight so that we could put away some of our things."   
  
"Is she home?" Ethan asked.  
  
"I think so. Fox is here so I assume she is too." Gwen replied.  
  
"Well, I'll go and see if she'd mind moving her things now."  
  
"Thanks, honey." Gwen said giving Ethan a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Ethan left the room and shook his head. He tried to take his mind of the scent of Theresa's perfume. It only reminded him of the time he found himself kissing her in her bed moments are arriving in L.A. Ethan first went to the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. He had a hard time getting the image of Theresa out of his mind. "Damnit!" He muttered under his breath. The more he tried to get Theresa out of his thoughts, the more he thought about making love to her. "I'm married for Christ's sakes." Ethan thought to himself. Ethan desperately tried to forget the softness of Theresa's skin, and the silkiness of her long brown hair. He desperately tried to forget the yearning to touch her, to make love to her again. Ethan looked down and groaned when he saw the evidence of his thoughts. "Great, now I need a shower." He mumbled. 

~*~

  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for?" Theresa asked impatiently as she looked at Fox. He still held onto Theresa's shirt.  
  
"I just don't want to rush this." Fox replied.  
  
"Oh, Fox." Theresa said as she kissed him. Fox instantly reacted and pulled Theresa towards him. His hands wandered her body again as she began to tease his neck with kisses. Theresa's skin tingled with pleasure as Fox inched her shirt up slowly. With her thoughts and emotions affected by the rising temperature of her body, Theresa fumbled with the buttons of Fox's shirt. He looked at her hungrily as she slipped his shirt off onto the floor. Theresa took Fox's hand and led him to the bed. She sat down, and Fox followed. She pushed him down gently and moved on top of him. She began to leave a trail of kisses starting from his forehead, all the way down to the toned muscles of his stomach. Fox caressed her back as she continued to litter his body with kisses. Fox's hands then began wandering underneath Theresa's skirt. She gasped as he penetrated the barrier of her silk panties. Fox grinned as he began to pleasure her. Theresa moaned Fox's name as she lost herself in ecstasy. Before reaching her pinnacle of excitement, Fox suddenly stopped.   
  
Her body hungry for more, Theresa pressed herself against Fox making him groan. Blood rushed to her head as it rushed elsewhere on Fox's body. She tipped her head and kissed Fox, gently nibbling his lower lip. Fox ran his large hands on the insides of Theresa's thighs. She tilted her head and arched her back in response. Desire burned within her. "Oh God, Fox!" She cried. Much to her dismay, Fox stopped stroking her thighs and moved elsewhere on her body. Fox teased Theresa's body with his tongue as he slowly ran it over the rock-hard tips of her breasts. Theresa felt disoriented as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Mm~" She moaned as he left a trail of kisses on her stomach. Theresa then took her turn and found her hands wandering down to his most sensitive area. "Theresa," he moaned with longing.  
  
Unable to bear it any longer Fox held Theresa's wrist and looked at her with yearning. "I need you _now_ Theresa," His eyes told her. Without a word Theresa lay on her back an invited Fox to do his will. Fox moved on top of her gently and kissed her again. Theresa felt Fox go hard against her thigh. She nudged him with her leg and whispered, "Now, Fox." Complying with her request, Fox plunged into Theresa making her cry in sheer delight. She pressed herself against him as he began rocking to and fro. Theresa's hands moved over the taunt muscles of his arms as he held onto her tightly. Fox and Theresa felt as if they couldn't contain in any longer. "Oh Fox!" Theresa cried. With a final thrust, Fox and Theresa found themselves soaring in pleasure. Afterwards, they lay there spent, breathing deeply, and thoroughly satisfied.  
  
Theresa smiled. "That was really nice," She said as she snuggled against him. "Yeah," Fox agreed. "It was."

~*~

  
  
Ethan returned to Gwen after his body returned to normal.   
  
"Is she going to move her things?" Gwen asked immediately.  
  
"Uh- well, she's asleep now." Ethan lied.  
  
"Oh." Gwen said frowning. "I don't think she's sleeping though." She thought to herself. "It doesn't sound like she and Fox are sleeping." Aloud she said, "Well, I guess we'll have to wait till morning then."   
  
"Yeah," Ethan replied. He rummaged through the suitcases and pulled out a t-shirt. He undressed and slipped into bed. He breathed in and found Theresa's scent haunting him.  
  
"You get a good night's rest." Gwen said snuggling beside him.  
  
"You too." Ethan said, his words muffled by his pillow.   
  
After a few moments, Ethan heard Gwen's steady breathing. As much as he tried, Ethan could not get to sleep. He lay there, staring at the walls thinking of only Theresa. He scolded himself for his thoughts.   
  
"Oh God, Fox!" Ethan heard. He sat up suddenly. Rage and jealousy surged through him. "Fox ruins everything he touches." He thought angrily. "He's ruined Theresa." Ethan was about to get out of bed when Gwen turned and laid her arm on him. "Damnit!" Ethan cursed under his breath. He couldn't move without waking Gwen. Ethan settled back down in frustration. Tortured, Ethan was forced to hear Theresa and Fox's cries through the walls of his bedroom. 

~*~

  
  
The morning sunlight peered through the curtains of the window in Fox's room. It cast a golden glow upon Theresa's sleeping figure. Fox propped his head up and stared in awe at the woman beside him. Theresa stirred slightly and sighed. A small smile formed on her lips. Fox smiled as he watched Theresa sleep. "She's so beautiful" Fox thought to himself. Fox experienced feelings he had never known to exist. His heart had been captured by the woman who slept beside him. "I don't know what I was thinking when I thought I loved Whitney." Fox contemplated. "That wasn't love at all." He moved in closer to Theresa. Feeling warmth beside her, she snuggled against his body. "_This_ must be what it feels like to be in love." Fox thought while kissing Theresa on the forehead. "I love you," he whispered.


	8. VIII

VIII.

Theresa nestled in between the bed sheets and had a feeling that something was missing. She reached out her arm and felt the other side of the bed. "Empty?" Theresa thought to herself. She opened her eyes and frowned in disappointment. Fox wasn't beside her. In place of him was a small note and a rose that lay on his pillow. "What's this?" Theresa asked aloud.   
  
_Good morning gorgeous,_ the note read. _I'm sorry I'm not there to greet you, but I've got a little something special planned for you. So, go get dressed and head outside to the courtyard. From there you'll receive some more info. All my love, Fox._  
  
Theresa smiled and sighed contentedly. "Fox is so sweet." She said aloud. "I'm so incredibly lucky. I haven't been so happy in such a long time. If only Little Ethan were here, it would be perfect." She thought to herself. Theresa got up and searched for her clothes. She didn't want to wear the same thing she did last night, but all her things were in her old bedroom. Unfortunately, Ethan and Gwen inhabited that room now. "I hope they're awake." Theresa thought. "I want to look nice for Fox."  
  
Theresa put on some clothes and opened the door. The aroma of coffee filled the hallway. "Someone's awake." Theresa thought to herself. She crept down the hallway and peered into the living room. Gwen was sitting on the couch, flipping through a magazine. "Ethan must be awake too." Theresa thought. She went to her old bedroom and opened the door. She gasped in surprise when she took in the sight before her. Ethan stood before her stark naked. "Oh my God, I am _so_ sorry!" Theresa cried before slamming the door shut. Theresa stifled a laugh. "Ethan doesn't even _compare_ to Fox," She thought laughing to herself. Theresa sighed as she remembered the sight of Fox. It sent shivers up and down her spine. "Mm-nope. Ethan doesn't even come _close_ to Fox." Theresa observed.  
  
"Uh-Theresa" Ethan said opening the door.   
  
"Morning Ethan," Theresa said trying to hold back another laugh.   
  
"You seem cheerful." Ethan noted, feeling somewhat disturbed.   
  
"Yeah, I am." Theresa admitted. "Look, I need to get my things out of there, so if you'll excuse me." Theresa said as she made her way into the room. She opened the closet and pulled out her suitcases. She opened drawers and started to repack her things.   
  
"Look, Theresa, about yesterday~" Ethan began.  
  
"Um, Ethan, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but I'm really in a rush. Fox has something planned and I need to move my things and get dressed as quickly as possible." Theresa said not even looking up.  
  
"Oh." Ethan said disappointedly. "I'll leave you alone then." He said remaining still.  
  
Theresa glanced up quickly. "You can leave, Ethan." She said.  
  
"Uh-yeah," Ethan said slowly turning. "I'll- I'll talk to you later, Theresa."  
  
"Yeah," Theresa said as she resumed packing. Theresa was still hurt about the things Ethan told her, but Fox managed to soothe her pain. Theresa was grateful that Fox had been there for her.Theresa went through the closet and pulled out a strapless blue jean dress that feel a few inches above her knees. "I think Fox will like this dress." Theresa said aloud. She threw the rest of her clothes in the suitcases and lugged them into Fox's room. Theresa then put on the dress. She pulled up her hair into a ponytail and carefully did her makeup. Theresa wanted to look absolutely perfect for Fox. Once she was pleased with the results, Theresa dabbed some perfume on her neck and wrists. She grabbed the matching purse and filled it with all her necessities. Theresa took one final look in the mirror and smiled.   
  
Theresa made her way down to the courtyard. She looked around. "Excuse me," A male said as he walked up to Theresa. "This is for you." He handed her a note that resembled the one that lay on Fox's pillow.   
  
_Okay, beautiful. Now, follow the rose petals. They'll lead you to a driver who's waiting to drive you to a special spot. I can't wait to see you darling. Love, Fox_  
  
"Rose petals?" Theresa said aloud. She looked on the ground and saw a trail of rose petals littering the floor. Theresa quickly followed the trail and was led to a uniformed man who stood there silently." She went up to him and smiled. "Follow me ma'm." The driver said. Theresa followed and was ushered into a limousine. As she got in, she noticed another note lying on the seat. _How does a morning picnic on the beach sound, love?_ Theresa smiled. Music filled the limo, Theresa sighed as she realized that it was the song they danced to in the club and on the beach. Theresa stretched out and hummed to the tune. Upon reaching their destination, Theresa quickly whipped out her mirror and did a final check on her appearance. The driver opened the door and said, "Mr. Crane told me o inform you that 'X marks the spot.'"   
  
"Huh?" Theresa asked. "Oh, like in a treasure hunt!" She said.  
  
"I believe so," The driver responded smiling. "Here, you'll need this." He handed Theresa a piece of paper that resembled a map.   
  
Theresa walked down to the shore and looked around. "X marks the spot huh?" She said aloud. "I just have to figure out where that 'X' is." Theresa took out the map and looked. "Let's see, I'm here." Theresa mumbled pointing her finger along the paper. "Wait a minute," Theresa said coming to a realization. "This is where Fox and I were last night. Theresa hurried down to the spot and gasped in surprise. A blanket covered with rose petals and an array of breakfast items lay before her. "Aww Fox," Theresa said.   
  
Fox stood from a distance and watched Theresa in admiration. "How did I get so lucky?" He asked himself. He watched as the sunlight illuminated Theresa's figure giving her an angelic glow. Her long hair swirled in the wind. As if feeling his gaze upon her, Theresa turned around. She tilted her head and grinned broadly when she saw Fox. He looked so handsome standing there, the sun highlighting his dirty-blond hair as the wind playfully tousled it. Fox "Aren't you going to come and join me?" Theresa called.  
  
"Gladly." Fox said. He ran towards her and swept her off her feet. Theresa squealed as Fox spun her around. "Fox!" Theresa said giggling.   
  
"You look absolutely breathtaking this morning." Fox complimented as he placed his arms around Theresa's waist. "Well, thank you," Theresa said. "You don't look so bad yourself."  
  
"Well, you know, I _do_ try." Fox said leaning in to plant a soft kiss on Theresa's lips.   
  
"Mm" Theresa said. "I was kind of hoping that you would be there beside me when I woke up." Theresa said as she played with the collar of Fox's shirt.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry, sweetie, _but_ I had to get up early to plan all of this for you."  
  
"I can't believe you did all this." Theresa said. "I'm touched."   
  
"I told you I was going to do something special for you." Fox replied grinning. "Now, shall we?" He said as he motioned to the blanket.  
  
Theresa sat herself down and watched as Fox lathered up a bagel. "Open." He said. Theresa opened her mouth as Fox fed her a piece. "Did you prepare the food too?" Theresa asked.  
  
"Well, you know that I do posses some culinary talent." Fox replied winking. Theresa laughed. "Mm, charm and cooking skills, I'm _so_ lucky."  
  
"Don't forget my good-looks." Fox said popping a piece of bagel into his mouth.  
  
"Ah, yes." Theresa said. "Hey, handsome, you've got some cream on your lips."  
  
"I do?" Fox asked.   
  
"Yeah," Theresa said as she leaned over. "Let me get it for you." Theresa leaned down and kissed Fox. "Mm, strawberries." She said.   
  
"You've got some cream on you too." Fox said grinning.  
  
"Where?" Theresa asked as she wiped at her face.   
  
"Right- here!" Fox said as he swiped some cream onto Theresa's nose.   
  
"Why you little~" Theresa said as she made a face.  
  
Fox laughed. "You're still beautiful though."   
  
"Thank you, Fox." Theresa said as she wiped her nose.   
  
Fox stared at Theresa intently. "What?" Theresa asked looking up. "Did I miss a spot?"   
  
"No, I just can't believe how lucky I am right now." He said in amazement.  
  
"Fox," Theresa said blushing.  
  
"No, seriously Theresa. I have never felt so happy in my entire life. I've never really had a meaningful relationship with anyone until I found you."  
  
"I'm so glad you came to Harmony when you did." Theresa admitted.  
  
"I am too." Fox sighed.  
  
"I kind of miss Harmony." Theresa said with a faraway look in her eyes.   
  
"Little Ethan?" Fox asked.  
  
"Yeah." Theresa sighed sadly. "I miss my little boy." She said tearfully.   
  
"I know you do, Theresa." Fox said as he went over to embrace her. "I'm guessing you want to go home?"  
  
"Yes, and no. I mean, I want to go back because of Little Ethan, but then, you're here in L.A. Are you ever going back to Harmony?"  
  
Fox clenched his jaw. "I'm not wanted in Harmony. Julian made it very clear that he didn't want me around."  
  
"Forget Julian." Theresa said angrily.   
  
"I wish I could, Theresa."   
  
"I hate that man!" Theresa said angrily. "He's so awful to you, and he threatened to take my son away from me."  
  
"I'll do everything in my power to make sure he doesn't do that." Fox said.   
  
"Thank you, Fox." Theresa said as she lay her head on his shoulder. "I'm just so scared. Julian seemed so intent on taking Little Ethan away from me." Theresa's voice quivered. "I can't lose my baby boy, Fox. He means _everything_ to me."  
  
"Don't worry, Theresa. I am not going to let anything happen to you or Little Ethan."

~*~  
  


Whitney ran and picked up the ringing telephone. "Hello?" she answered.  
  
"Is Chad around? This is Vivian."  
  
"Oh, sure, hold on a second." Whitney said. "Chad?' Whitney called.  
  
"Yeah, Whit?" Chad said popping his head out of the doorway of their bedroom. "Vivian is on the phone." Whitney replied.  
  
"Thanks, honey." Chad said disappearing into the room.  
  
"Vivian?" Chad answered. "What's up?"  
  
"_Great_ news! Syd is signed up to sing in a show out in Las Vegas! I'll be sending you too down there for the weekend. How does that sound?"  
  
"The whole weekend? Just me and Syd?" Chad said hesitantly.   
  
"Is something wrong?" Vivian asked.  
  
"Uh- no," Chad replied. "Las Vegas, sounds great." He said.   
  
"I'll handle everything. I just you to make sure Syd is prepared to perform."  
  
"Sure," Chad replied.  
  
"That means a lot of late night sessions Chad." Vivian added.  
  
Chad sighed. "Sure, whatever it takes."   
  
"Good, I'll talk to you later. Ciao!"  
  
"Is something wrong?" Whitney asked as she entered the room.  
  
"Vivian is sending me and Syd out to Las Vegas. She's gotten a gig for Syd out there."  
  
"That's good right?" Whitney asked as she comfortingly stroked Chad's back.  
  
"Good for Syd, but baby, we've hardly gotten to spend time with one another."  
  
"We had to sacrifice that time because of your career." Whitney replied.  
  
"I know, and I hate it." Chad said. "I love you so much, Whitney. I hope you know that baby. No matter how much time we have to spend apart, my love for you only grows stronger."  
  
"That goes for me too. I love you, Chad." Whitney leaned over and kissed Chad on the forehead. "When do you have to leave?" Whitney asked. "Well, it's set for the weekend." Chad frowned.  
  
"A whole weekend, huh? Well, it'll go by quickly. Before you know it, you'll be back here with me."  
  
"Just promise me you'll behave." Chad said.  
  
"_What_ are you implying?" Whitney asked putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"No more matchmaker and no more threatening Ethan."  
  
"Aw, Chad." Whitney said nudging him.  
  
"I'm serious, Whitney. If Ethan wants to remain stubborn then oh well. Besides, he's no match for you and your tongue."  
  
"Haha," Whitney said sarcastically. "I'm just trying to make sure that Ethan doesn't mess up Theresa and Fox's relationship."  
  
"Whitney," Chad said. "Doesn't true love conquer all?"  
  
"Yeah," Whitney said smiling.   
  
"Okay, then. There you have it. Now, promise me, you'll be nice to Ethan. After all he is our friend."  
  
"No, he's more _your_ friend than mine." Whitney pointed out.  
  
"Okay, so be nice to him for my sake?" Chad pleaded.  
  
"Fine. But if he works my nerve, I'm not going to hold my tongue."  
  
"If he knows better, then he won't." Chad said chuckling.  
  
~*~  
  
"Is there anything special you'd like to do today?" Theresa asked as she leaned against Fox.  
  
"Hm." Fox said as he rested his chin on her head. "I can think of a _few_ things." He said with a hint of mischief in his tone.   
  
Theresa giggled. "Wasn't last night good enough?"  
  
"Oh no," Fox said as he hugged Theresa tightly. "That just made me want you even more."  
  
"Is that right?" Theresa said.  
  
"Oh yeah." Fox replied as he began to kiss Theresa's neck. Theresa leaned back and felt something against her leg.  
  
"Uh-Fox," Theresa frowned. "You're vibrating."  
  
"Excuse me?" Fox asked confused.  
  
"Your phone. It's vibrating. At least I think it's your phone." Theresa explained.   
  
"Oh." Fox laughed. "I thought you meant something else." Theresa nudged Fox in the ribs.  
  
"Ow!" Fox cried. "You may be small, but you're a strong one."  
  
"Answer your phone," Theresa said laughing.  
  
"Yes ma'm." Fox said saluting. "Hello?"  
  
"Fox, it's Vivian."  
  
"Oh, hey."  
  
"I hope I'm didn't catch you at a bad time."  
  
"Well, I am preoccupied at the moment." Fox said as he glanced at Theresa.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'll make this quick. I just wanted to tell you that I've done as you asked. I got Syd a gig out in Las Vegas. She and Chad will be spending the weekend there."  
  
"Oh." Fox said.   
  
"'Oh?' Is that all you can say? I thought you would be thrilled. Didn't you want Chad and Syd to spend as much time as possible?"  
  
"Uh-things have changed." Fox replied. "In fact, I think Chad should get some off time. He's been working really hard."  
  
"What's changed Fox? A few days ago you begged me to get Chad and Syd to be around each other 24/7."  
  
"It's a long story. Seriously, I believe now that Chad and Syd need a break."  
  
"Well, I'll stop working Chad so hard after this weekend. It took me _forever_ to book them. Anyhow, Syd is _not_ going to be pleased at all to hear this. She really likes working with Chad."  
  
"Oh well, she'll just have to get over it." Fox replied.   
  
"She's going to put me through _hell_" Vivian complained.  
  
"Send Syd to me. I'll talk to her myself."  
  
"Fine." Vivian said. "But be prepared to face her wrath." She warned.  
  
"Bring it on." Fox replied. "I've got to run."  
  
"Who was that?" Theresa asked curiously.   
  
"Business call." Fox replied. "So," Fox said as he pulled Theresa towards him. "Where were we?"  
  
"Hmm, I believe we were thinking of things we could do today." Theresa replied snuggling in Fox's embrace.  
  
"How about we go dancing later on tonight?" Theresa suggested.  
  
"Sounds great." Fox replied. "But-uh- what are we going to do until then?" He asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Theresa turned and looked at him. "How about~" Theresa leaned in, "This?" Slowly, Theresa lowered herself onto Fox and kissed him tantalizingly on the lips.


	9. IX

IX.

That night, Fox and Theresa decided to check out the A.D. According to Trish, the Crane Assistant, the A.D. was a palatial dance club where many of Hollywood's elite gathered. Whitney and Chad decided that they would join Fox and Theresa. The four of them entered the club, each couple hand in hand, staring in awe at their surroundings.   
  
"Oh my God," Theresa said. "This place is _amazing_."   
  
"Shall we hit the dance floor?" Fox asked as he twirled Theresa under his arm.   
  
"Yes, we shall." Theresa replied smiling.   
  
Fox led Theresa onto the dance floor and placed her arms around his neck. Their intense gazes remained locked on each other while their bodies moved rhythmically to the hypnotic beat of the music.   
  
"Look at them Chad" Whitney said in admiration. "They're so _into_ each other. I always _knew_ they'd make a great couple."  
  
"They do look good together." Chad agreed.   
  
"Chad!" Syd called as she waved to him.   
  
"Oh, Syd." Chad said. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I just felt like dancing tonight." Syd replied with a small grin on her face. "Dance with me later?" Syd asked as she played with the buttons of Chad's shirt.  
  
Whitney loudly cleared her throat. "Ahem!"   
  
"Oh," Syd said without enthusiasm. "Whitney."  
  
"Syd." Whitney said curtly.   
  
"Is that Fox I see?" Syd asked looking towards the dance floor. "Who's that girl that's with him?"  
  
"That's Theresa." Whitney replied. "His _girlfriend._ I believe you met her already."  
  
"Oh, yeah." Syd said remembering. "Hm, that's odd." Syd said frowning.  
  
"What?" Whitney asked curiously. "Is there a problem?"  
  
"Excuse me," Syd said as she made her way onto the dance floor. Syd tapped Fox lightly on the shoulder.  
  
"Syd," Fox said in surprise.   
  
"Hi, Fox." Syd replied smiling.  
  
"You remember Theresa, right?" Fox said as he put his arm around Theresa's waist.   
  
"Hi." Theresa said.   
  
"Nice seeing you again." Syd replied. "You know, Fox, I was wondering, would you dance with me?"  
  
Fox looked at Theresa. "Uh, I don't mind. You go ahead." Theresa said.   
  
"Are you sure?" Fox asked quietly.   
  
"Yeah." Theresa said giving him a kiss on the cheek.   
  
"So, _she's_ your new girlfriend?" Syd asked nodding her head in Theresa's direction.  
  
"Yeah," Fox said warily. He noticed that Syd was acting a bit strange.  
  
"That's funny," Syd replied. "I hadn't thought about it till now. Once upon a time I believed you had a thing for- _Whitney._"  
  
"Syd," Fox said in a low warning tone.  
  
"What? Oh yeah _that's_ right, nobody really knew about your little crush on Whitney now did they? Hm, I wonder how Chad or Theresa would react if they found out that you initially wanted Whitney." Syd raised her eyebrows.   
  
Fox stopped dancing. "Syd, stop it." He said warningly.   
  
"What, Fox? It's true isn't it?" Syd asked playing innocent.  
  
Fox shook his head in disbelief and began to turn away. "Fox!" Syd said grabbing his arm. Theresa looked up and curiously looked in their direction. "What's going on between them?" She wondered.  
  
"You and I had an agreement." Syd said in a menacing tone. "We had it set up so that you could get what you want, and I could get what I want. Well, I don't appreciate you changing the plan all of a sudden by telling Vivian that Chad needs a break so he can spend time with his fiancé." Syd lowered her voice even further. "I want _Chad_, you understand that? And I thought you wanted Whitney."  
  
"I love Theresa now. _She's_ the one I want." Fox said in an even tone.  
  
"Hmph. Love? Please, Fox. Don't give me that bullsh*t."  
  
"I love Theresa, not Whitney." Fox repeated getting angry.  
  
"How close are Whitney and Theresa?" Syd asked as she looked over in their direction. "What are they- best friends?"  
  
Fox remained silent. "I'll take that as a yes." Syd said. "Let's see, I wonder, how would Theresa react if she found out her boyfriend used her to get to her best friend?"  
  
"It's not like that." Fox said shaking his head. "It's not even like that."  
  
"Oh, just more bullsh*t." Syd said.   
  
"You better stay away from Theresa."  
  
"You can't control me Fox. I'll do whatever the hell I please. Hm," She said tapping her lips with her index finger. "Let's see, I bet Theresa would be _devastated_ if she thought that her boyfriend used her to get to her best friend. Oh yeah, she'd be so _heartbroken_."  
  
Fox clenched his jaw. "Damnit, Syd. _Stop_ right now."  
  
"You can't do anything Fox."   
  
"I'm a Crane. I have connections."  
  
"As do I." Syd retorted.  
  
"They aren't as good as mine." Fox snapped  
  
"Whatever. I'll take my chances. Look, this isn't over Fox. I don't plan on letting you get away with taking Chad away from me. You take the things that I want away from me, I'll take away the things that you want- like Theresa for instance. _Think_ about it." Syd said as she stalked off.   
  
Fox stood on the dance floor feeling angry and afraid at the same time. "I can't lose Theresa over this." Fox thought worriedly. "Damn Syd!"   
  
"Fox?" Theresa said quietly as she came up behind Fox.  
  
"Yeah," Fox said quietly.  
  
"What happened? Something's bothering you, I can tell." Theresa said worriedly.   
  
"I have to tell Theresa before Syd gets to her first," Fox thought. "Hey, Theresa, what do you say we go back to the apartment?"  
  
"But we just got here." Theresa protested.  
  
"I _really_ need to talk to you about something." Fox said. Theresa detected something in his tone that gave her a bad feeling.   
  
"Okay," Theresa said slowly. "Let's go then. Let me just tell Chad and Whit we're going home." Fox's tone left Theresa on edge. She was afraid of what he wanted to tell her.  
  
"Whit," Theresa said hurriedly. "Fox and I are heading home."  
  
"Why?" Whitney asked. "We just got here."  
  
"I know, but Fox has something to tell me and I'm afraid that it isn't good." Theresa said anxiously.  
  
"Don't think like that Theresa. It's probably nothing." Whitney said comfortingly.   
  
"Yeah," Theresa said biting her lower lip. "Look, you have fun alright?"   
  
"Okay," Whitney said. "If you need to you call me on my cell alright?"   
  
"I will." Theresa said.   
  
Whitney watched as Theresa and Fox quickly left the club. "I hope things are going to be okay between them." She said worriedly.

~*~

Theresa and Fox sat silently in the car as they sped down the interstate. Theresa glanced at Fox, but looked away when Fox turned his head to glance at her. He gripped the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles were turned white. Theresa couldn't shake the bad feeling that formed in the pit of her stomach. She became queasy just thinking of the horrible scenarios that could play out between them.  
  
Fox drove on pretending to concentrate on the road. In truth, he was fighting a battle with himself. "Why did I ever go to Syd? Why did I enlist her help? Why did I even go after Whitney in the first place?" Fox chastised himself in his thoughts. Once they reached the complex, Fox turned off the engine and sat staring ahead of him. Theresa looked at him nervously. "Do you want to stay out here?" Theresa asked quietly.   
  
"Theresa, I~" Fox said quickly.   
  
"What is it, Fox? You're scaring me." Theresa said, her eyes conveying her emotions.  
  
"I don't mean to." Fox said as he reached to stroke Theresa's face. "But what I say may make you _hate_ me." Fox said wretchedly.  
  
"Fox," Theresa said. "What could you _possibly_ say that would make me hate you?"   
  
Fox swallowed nervously. "Let's get out of the car first." Fox got out and paced around uneasily. He clenched his jaw and stroked his chin, searching desperately for the right words.   
  
"Fox," Theresa said imploringly in a small voice.   
  
"Oh God Theresa," Fox said dejectedly. "I don't even know where to start." Fox threw up his hands in frustration.   
  
"Fox," Theresa said quietly as she leaned against the car. "How about you start off with the reason why you're having this conversation with me in the first place?"  
  
Fox took a deep breath to calm himself, but found that the gesture didn't help him at all. Fox put his hands behind his head and looked up at the sky. "This is so _difficult_ Thersea." Fox said.  
  
"Why?" Theresa asked as her eyes began filling with tears. Her emotions were running amuck, and she felt that she couldn't take the suspense any longer. She knew that what Fox had to say would probably be something she did not want to hear. The fact that he himself was upset only pushed Theresa further to the verge of tears.  
  
"Oh, Theresa, _please_ don't cry. I won't be able to do this if you start crying." Fox pleaded.  
  
"I can't help it Fox. You're really scaring me." Theresa hugged herself.   
  
Fox went up to Theresa and put his arms around her. He leaned down and breathed in her sweet scent. He stroked her long silky hair and caressed her smooth skin. "I love you, Theresa." Fox whispered. "I love you so much it _hurts_." Fox said as his voice broke. He was fighting back his own tears. "I've never loved anyone as much as I love you." He said with his voice full of emotion.   
  
"Fox," Theresa said as she hugged him tightly. "I love you too," she replied hoarsely, desperately trying to keep her tears from falling. Fox and Theresa held onto each other letting a few tears escape their eyes.   
  
"_Please_ tell me what this about Fox, " Theresa pleaded, her eyes still glistening with tears.   
  
"It's about my mystery woman." Fox said quietly.  
  
Theresa tensed and pulled away quickly from Fox's embrace. Her gaze locked onto the ground.   
  
"You always wanted to know who it was, and I think it's time I told you. I need to get this out in the open." Fox said reaching for Theresa. Theresa stiffened, her eyes avoiding Fox's.  
  
"See, I already feel you being pulled away from me." Fox said with an unsteady voice. "It's already happening, I'm slowly losing you." Fox said desolately.  
  
Theresa inhaled slowly. She titled her head upwards and closed her eyes. "Who is she?" Theresa asked as her voice quivered.   
  
"You're not going to like this at all." Fox whispered, his eyes glossy with tears. "I'm afraid you're going to be very upset with me."  
  
Theresa rubbed her eyes. She pressed her lips together trying to keep more tears from descending from her eyes. She took in a shaky deep breath. "Fox, is what you're going to tell me going to harm our relationship?" She asked inwardly dreading the answer.  
  
Fox went over to Theresa and stroked her hair. "Theresa," He whispered. "I~" A lump formed in Fox's throat which made it hard for him to swallow. "I wish I didn't have to say this, but what I tell you may bring a termination to us. I'm afraid I may lose you forever."

~*~

  
  
"Where did Fox and Theresa run off to?" Chad asked as he scanned the club crowd.  
  
"They left. Fox had something important to tell Theresa."  
  
"Oh." Chad said. "What is it?" Chad asked noticing the disconcerted look that crossed Whitney's face.  
  
"I'm worried Chad. Theresa sounded really troubled." Whitney said stirring her drink.  
  
"I'm sure it's nothing." Chad said. "Damn," Chad muttered under his breath. "Look who's here."  
  
Puff-Dog and his entourage entered the club. Scanning the crowd briefly, Puff-Dog noticed Chad and frowned. Latoya glared in their direction.   
  
"Not them again," Whitney said disbelievingly.   
  
"Just ignore them." Chad said firmly while turning his back to them.   
  
"Apparently they don't plan on ignoring us." Whitney said nervously.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Chad asked.  
  
"They're coming our way."


	10. X

X.

"It's that serious?" Theresa asked, her voice still slightly quivering.  
  
"I'm afraid so." Fox said quietly. Theresa sighed and stroked her forehead. She stared off into the distance wishing she could go back in time to the night she and Fox became a real couple.  
  
"Theresa," Fox said as he put his hands on her shoulders.   
  
Theresa's body sagged under his touch. She tiredly leaned against him. "Fox," She said turning to him. "The minute you say what you have to, everything between us is going to change."   
  
"I know." Fox said stroking her back tenderly.  
  
"I don't want it to change Fox. Everything is going so right with us. I don't want to lose that." Theresa said placing her arms tightly around Fox.  
  
"I don't either, Theresa. But I _need_ to be honest with you. I don't want to lose you."  
  
Theresa bent her head in contemplation. "You know what I really wish? I wish I could go back in time to the moment you and I made love." She leaned against Fox and memorized the feel of his touch.   
  
Fox embraced her and relived the night with Theresa. It made him not want to tell Theresa about Whitney, but deep down Fox knew he had to. He didn't want Syd to get to her. He knew Syd would do everything in her power to make sure Theresa was devastated. "I wish we could too." Fox said sighing sadly. "But we can't."  
Fox leaned his forehead against Theresa's. Out of urgency, Theresa kissed Fox like she had never kissed him before. She put forth all of her emotion and hoped Fox could feel all of the love that she harbored for him. Fox kissed back while his hands traced the outline of her spine. Theresa's body tingled. Fox buried his fingers in her hair as he deepened the kiss.  
  
Pulling back reluctantly in unison, they gazed into each other's eyes with both hearts racing wildly in their chests. Fox took Theresa's hand and held it to his heart. "You feel that Theresa?" He asked quietly. Theresa took his hand and held it to her own heart. "I feel the same thing you're feeling right now." For the first time in their lives, Fox and Theresa felt a true connection to someone else. Their hearts and emotions were intertwined in ways they never thought possible.   
  
Silently, Theresa and Fox conveyed their thoughts through their eyes. Fox reached for Theresa's hand and led her back to the apartment.

~*~

  
  
"Chad," Puff-Dog said eyeing him from head to toe. Puff's entourage circled around Chad and Whitney.   
  
"What do you want P?" Chad said.  
  
"We ain't cool like that, Chad, so don't be trying to call me 'P.' I'm _Puff Dog_ to you." Puff Dog said looking at Chad with hostility.   
  
"We don't want any trouble." Whitney said grabbing onto Chad's arm.  
  
"Nobody was talking to you." Latoya said maliciously. Whitney glared at Latoya.   
  
"Whoa, Latoya, calm that down." Puff Dog said. "It's nice seein' you again. Whitney isn't it?" Puff Dog said eyeing her. Whitney shifted uncomfortably. Puff Dog laughed. "Do I make you uncomfortable, baby?" Puff Dog asked moving towards Whitney.  
  
Chad lurched forward. "You stay away from her." He said threateningly.   
  
"Man, get your hand off me, and don't be trying to tell me what to do." Puff Dog said warningly. Puff Dog's crew grabbed Chad and held him back. Puff-Dog adjusted he shirt.   
  
"Let him go!" Whitney cried. Chad struggled against the four men who held him down.   
  
Seeing commotion at the bar, Syd looked over curiously. "Oh no," She said under her breath. She rushed over.   
  
"You again," Syd said.  
  
"Well if it ain't Sydney Valentine. Long time no see, baby?" Puff-Dog said stepping closer to Syd.  
  
"What's going on over here?" Syd asked glancing at Chad who was being detained.   
  
"We're just havin' a little problem." Puff Dog said leaning towards Syd.   
  
"Let him go." Syd said in a firm tone while holding Puff's gaze.  
  
"No," Latoya spoke up.  
  
"She wasn't speaking to you." Whitney snapped.  
  
"Bitch" Latoya said advancing threateningly towards Whitney. "You got somethin' to say to me?"  
  
"Yeah," Whitney said. "How about you shut the hell up?"  
  
Latoya jumped forward, but was pulled back by Puff-Dog. "Latoya!" Puff-Dog reprimanded. "Chill girl."   
  
Latoya shook off Puff-Dog's hold. "She better keep her damn mouth shut befor my fist ends up doing the silencing for her." Latoya threatened.  
  
"Like I said," Syd began. "Let Chad go."  
  
Puff-Dog signaled to his men who instantly let Chad escape from their grip. Chad fixed his shirt and pointed at Puff-Dog. "I won't say this again, leave me and Whitney alone. C'mon Whitney, let's go."  
  
Whitney grabbed Chad's hand. "This ain't over." Puff-Dog called.  
  
"Yeah," Latoya thought. "I'm not through with you Whitney." She muttered under her breath.   
  
Syd stared after Chad. "I'm going to have you soon enough." She thought to herself confidently.   
  
"So, Syd, what's up with you girl?" Puff Dog said turning to her.  
  
"You really wanna know?" Syd asked.

~*~

  
  
"What are you doing back?" Ethan asked as Theresa and Fox entered the apartment holding hands.  
  
"Does it matter?" Fox asked sarcastically as he and Theresa walked past. Ethan looked angrily at Fox. "If you don't mind," Fox said turning to Ethan, "You're going to have to excuse us. We're going to _our_ room." Fox smirked.  
  
"Damnit!" He muttered angrily. He punched the couch out of rage.  
  
"Ethan," Gwen called as she came into the room. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing." Ethan mumbled. "You all right honey?" Ethan asked noticing Gwen's movements were slow.   
  
"I just need to sit down." Gwen said rubbing her head.   
  
"Okay," Ethan said helping her.  
  
"I passed by Theresa and Fox. Why are they home so early?" Gwen asked.  
  
"I don't know, and I don't care." Ethan pouted.  
  
Gwen looked at her husband in disbelief. "You're still upset Theresa chose Fox aren't you?  
  
"Gwen, we've been through this too many times all right? I married _you_. I love you and our child~"  
  
"Stop it Ethan." Gwen interrupted. "You've said that so many times that it's lost its sincerity. I'm not sure I believe it anymore."  
  
"What?" Ethan asked. "What are you trying to say?"  
  
"Can't you just forget about Theresa and Fox? Most importantly can't you just forget about Theresa? I still get this feeling that you haven't gotten over her."  
  
"Why do you keep bringing up Theresa?" Ethan asked. "The only reason why we talk about her so much is because _you_ bring it up." Ethan accused.  
  
"Are you _blaming_ me?" Gwen said, her voice rising in anger.  
  
"What does it sound like?" Ethan snapped.  
  
"I can't believe you!" Gwen cried. A sudden sharp pain coursed through her stomach. She doubled over in pain. "Ow!" She cried, shutting her eyes.  
  
"What is it?" Ethan asked. "Gwen?"  
  
"The baby," She gasped.

~*~

"I want to show you just how much I love you," Fox whispered in Theresa's hair.  
  
"But what about~" Theresa said unable to finish her sentence. Fox's tongue found her neck and left her tingling with anticipation.  
  
"That can wait for now." Fox said.   
  
Theresa bent her head back and ran her fingers up and down Fox's back. She felt his hand creep up her back to cup her head. She clutched at him trying to memorize every feeling that flowed through her body. Her breath caught in her throat as Fox's lips found hers. He kissed her deeply and slowly led her towards the bed. Gently and slowly, Theresa and Fox lowered themselves into the bed's soft comforts. The steady cadence of Fox's heart seemed to beat in unison with Theresa's.   
  
"Fox," Theresa moaned. Fox began to lift up Theresa's shirt. She shivered as she felt it slipping down her arms to the floor. Fox then slipped his hands around to her back to unfasten her bra. He kissed her neck as she fumbled with his shirt. Fox helped her and slipped out of his clothes quickly. Theresa wiggled out of her skirt as Fox slipped his fingers underneath the elastic of Theresa's panties and pulled them down. Theresa moved atop of Fox and drove him insane with her kisses.  
Theresa nuzzled her nose against Fox's neck as she rubbed her leg against his most sensitive area. Fox experienced sweet torture as he desperately tried to contain his excitement. He quickly flipped over to move on top of Theresa. He ran his hands on the insides of her thighs making Theresa tremble with expectation. Feverishly she pressed herself against him, her hands sliding down and feeling the beads of sweat that covered his body. With their touches electric, and their bodies on fire, Theresa and Fox lovingly wrestled under the sheets, building up the excitement between them. Unable to control the urges any longer, Fox gently nudged Theresa's legs apart. She lifted herself up as Fox entered her. His entry made her gasp out of sheer pleasure. Theresa loved this feeling and tried to file it into her memory. She didn't want to ever forget the moment. Reaching the point of no return, both Theresa and Fox's cries blended in perfect harmony. Feeling the pinnacle of their lovemaking dying away, Theresa felt another climax building. One after another they came, leaving them exhausted and breathless when they were through.   
Fox nudged Theresa's nose with his own and kissed her softly on the lips. "Mm~" Theresa moaned. "That's all it takes to get it started again." She giggled.  
  
"You want me to stop?" Fox asked.  
  
"Oh no, please don't." Theresa said. Complying with her request, Fox began to make love to her once again. After feeling satisfied, Fox and Theresa snuggled in the covers wishing the moment could last forever. "Do you understand how much I love you?" Fox whispered as he stroked Theresa's arm.  
  
"Yes, Fox." Theresa said. "I do." She traced Fox's chest with her finger.  
  
"I needed to you to know, to feel how much I care about you before~" Fox trailed off.  
  
"Before you told me about her~" Theresa said placing her chin on Fox's chest.  
  
"Yeah." Fox said quietly.  
  
"You love me, Fox, and I love you. Whatever you have to say, regardless of whether it hurts me or not, will test our relationship. But you know how I am about true love. It overcomes those obstacles that get in the way. We can get through the rough spots. We just have to get through them together."  
  
"That's my Theresa." Fox smiled. "Always the optimist."  
  
Theresa returned Fox's smile and kissed him on the lips.   
  
Suddenly, Gwen's cries penetrated the walls of their bedroom. "What the hell was that?" Fox asked sitting up. Ethan then chose that moment to rush through the door. He looked disgustedly at Fox. Fox returned Ethan's gaze with one of irritation. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Fox asked.  
  
Instead of answering, Ethan found his gaze traveling towards Theresa. She squirmed under his gaze and pulled the covers around her tightly. "It's not like I've never seen you naked before." Ethan mumbled.  
  
"Is there a reason why you're in here?" Fox asked annoyed.  
  
"Gwen." Ethan replied flustered.  
  
"What's the matter?" Theresa asked.  
  
"It's the baby and Gwen doesn't look to good." Ethan said hastily.  
  
"Oh no." Theresa said as a bad intuition formed in the pit of her stomach.


	11. XI

XI.

"Puff-Dog better stay the hell away from us if he knows what's good for him." Chad said angrily as he and Whitney made their way back to the apartment.  
  
"Chad honey, calm down." Whitney said.   
  
"Calm isn't a part of my vocabulary right now." Chad replied.  
  
Whitney sighed. "Chad, getting angry isn't going to solve anything. Neither would violence. You could've gotten hurt tonight lunging after Puff-Dog that way." She said.  
  
"You could've gotten hurt too after you snapped at Latoya. I thought she was going to gouge your eyes out." Chad said.  
  
Whitney made a face. "Not a very pleasing picture."   
  
"Look, Whitney, I'm just trying to protect you." Chad said as he placed his arms on her shoulders. "Puff-Dog and Latoya are dangerous."  
  
"I know." Whitney said quietly. "What's up with Puff-Dog and Syd? Is he interested in her or something?"  
  
"Yeah," Chad replied displeased. "He's interested in all that money she's bringing in. That's why he wants her."  
  
"I think Syd wants you, but not because of money." Whitney mumbled.  
  
"Whitney," Chad said.   
  
"What?" Whitney asked. "It's true. I saw the way she played with your shirt and how she suggested that you two share a dance. That girl _flirted_ with you right in _right_ in front of me. If she knows what's good for her, she'd stay the hell away from you."  
  
"Are you jealous?" Chad asked.  
  
"Oh no you just didn't~" Whitney said pointing her finger at Chad.  
  
"What?" Chad asked.  
  
"Don't play that 'you're just jealous' card with me." Whitney retorted.  
  
"It was just a question." Chad replied defensively.  
  
"If I would be jealous it would only be because she gets all of your time." Whitney said folding her arms and averting her gaze.  
  
"Whitney," Chad said quietly. "No matter how long I spend time with Syd, the only woman who has the key to my heart is you, baby." Whitney leaned against Chad and heaved a sigh. "Syd still better stay away from you, or I'll kick her ass." Chad suppressed a laugh.  
  
"Whitney!" Theresa cried urgently as she ran towards her friend.  
  
"What is it Theresa?" Whitney asked as she pulled away from Chad.  
  
"Gwen- the baby." Theresa replied trying to catch her breath. "We're all going to the hospital. I think the baby's in danger again."  
  
"Oh no." Whitney replied. Chad ran up to meet Ethan and Fox.  
  
"Let's go." Ethan said as he and Fox tried to help Gwen down the steps. Gwen screamed in pain and dropped to her knees. Fox and Ethan struggled to keep her on her feet. "C'mon, Gwen." Fox said encouragingly. "Just a few more steps."  
  
"I can't!" Gwen cried.  
  
"You can, Gwen." Theresa said. "You can do it." Gwen glared at Theresa. "I was just trying to help." Theresa said to Gwen.  
  
"I don't need _your help_." Gwen spat. Chad went over to Ethan and Fox and helped them carrying her down. They rushed off to the car while Whitney and Theresa lingered behind.  
  
"I just wanted to help." Theresa said. "What's her problem?"  
  
"Gwen's not going to let that grudge go Theresa. No matter how nice you are to her, she'll only believe you're doing it to get to Ethan."  
  
"I don't _want_ Ethan anymore." Theresa complained. "_Why_ can't she understand that?"  
  
"I don't know sweetie. C'mon, let's get to the car."

~*~

  
  
"Yeah, girl, I wanna know what's goin' on in that pretty little head of yours." Puff-Dog smiled. Latoya rolled her eyes.  
  
"Will you excuse us?" Syd asked Latoya. Latoya walked off, glancing over her shoulder before heading towards a chair. "I want Chad." Syd said determinedly.  
  
"Chad? Why him?" Puff Dog said making a face.  
  
"I've wanted him ever since I saw him. Only problem is, Whitney's in the way."  
  
"Chad is a trifling son of a bitch. He won't be good to you baby. Look what he did to my little sis. He broke her heart and skipped town."  
  
"Chad's changed." Syd defended.   
  
"You don't know Chad like I do." Puff Dog replied.  
  
"I know I won't let Chad treat me wrong." Syd said.  
  
Puff-Dog smiled. "Determined huh?"  
  
"Damn straight." Syd replied. Puff-Dog laughed. "Aight, gotta admire that."  
  
"So, Latoya still got feelings for Chad?"  
  
"Hell no." Puff Dog replied. "She hates his guts. Fact is, she wants revenge and she'll go for any opportunity."  
  
"Is that right?" Syd asked.  
  
"Yeah, _and_ she don't seem to like that Whitney either."  
  
"I noticed." Syd replied as the wheels in her head began turning. Puff-Dog watched Syd intently as she formulated a plan. "Hey, Latoya!" Syd called.  
  
"What you want?" Latoya asked warily as she walked back.  
  
"How would you like to help me?" Syd asked.  
  
"With what?" Latoya asked. "I help very few people. This better be good."  
  
"I want Chad Harris, but his fiancé Whitney is in the way."  
  
"Why you want Chad? You don't want that bastard." Latoya said folding her arms.  
  
" I know he's done some things to hurt you." Syd replied. "But I still want him. Anyhow, help me get rid of Whitney."  
  
"Damn you just go straight to the point." Puff-Dog admired.  
  
"What's in it for me?" Latoya asked suspiciously.  
  
"Chad supposedly 'loves' Whitney. You want revenge? Then take away Whitney."  
  
"How?" Latoya asked.  
  
"Do whatever it takes to make sure she never sees Chad again. Once Whitney is out of the picture, I can comfort Chad in his loss and he and I can be together. And, you will have had your revenge."  
  
"I never did like Whitney." Latoya replied.  
  
"Good, so we have a deal?" Syd asked impatiently. She was itching to get her plan in motion.  
  
"Add in ten grand and we'll have a deal." Latoya said.  
  
"Fine." Syd said impatiently.  
  
"Deal." Latoya said as she shook Syd's hand. "I've thought of how I'll deal with Whitney. Now, I just gotta think of something to avenge Fox." Syd thought to herself. 

~*~

  
  
Chad, Whitney, Theresa and Fox piled into Chad's car while Ethan borrowed Fox's. The two cars sped towards the L.A. Hospital. Gwen sat in the front seat clutching the dashboard. Surges of pain washed over her. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she cried. "This _hurts_ Ethan. Hurry!" Ethan stepped on the accelerator and weaved through traffic.  
  
"I hope Gwen will be all right." Theresa said.   
  
"Yeah, we all feel that way." Fox said as he put his arm around Theresa.   
  
"How come I have a feeling that Gwen is in pain because of me?" Theresa asked with her brow furrowed with guilt.  
  
"This is _not_ your fault." Whitney said as she turned around in her seat.   
  
"By the way Gwen looked at me, I'd say that she's blaming me for her pain." Theresa said frowning.  
  
"Gwen and Ethan seem to always put the blame on you. It's _not_ your fault Theresa." Fox said comfortingly as he laced his fingers with Theresa's.  
  
Once they reached the hospital, everybody rushed in. Because Ethan had hurriedly put in a call to the hospital, Dr. Abel and a nurse were expecting them.   
  
"Let's get Gwen to a room STAT!" Dr. Abel ordered.  
  
Gwen screamed in pain. "Dr. Abel, help me!" She cried.  
  
"I will Gwen." Dr. Abel assured her. "Take deep breaths. Concentrate on your breathing and not the pain."  
  
"It's so hard!" Gwen complained. "Breathe, Gwen."  
  
The nurse wheeled Gwen quickly down the hallway. "Will she be all right?" Ethan asked concerned.  
  
"What happened?" Dr. Abel asked sternly.  
  
"She and I had an argument."  
  
"Mr. Winthrop, I _specifically_ told you to make sure your wife stayed as calm as possible. Her blood pressure is probably soaring right now!"  
  
"I'm sorry." Ethan said guiltily.  
  
"Let's just hope the baby will be okay." Dr. Abel said eyeing Ethan harshly.   
  
"Can I stay with Gwen?" Ethan asked.  
  
"No, I think you should wait out here. You'll just end up upsetting her even more." Dr. Abel ran down the hallway to Gwen's room.  
  
Ethan stood there in shock. Theresa, Fox, Whitney and Chad ran up to him.  
  
"Ethan," Theresa called as she tapped him on the shoulder. As if awakened from a trance Ethan snapped on her. "This is _all_ your fault."


	12. XII

XII.

"Excuse me?" Theresa asked incredulously.  
  
"You heard me." Ethan seethed. "It's _all_ your fault!" He pointed his finger accusingly at Theresa.  
  
"That's not fair!" Fox said angrily. "What did _she_ do?"   
  
"Gwen and I were talking about Theresa when Gwen began to have pains." Ethan said crossly.  
  
"So?" Fox asked. "Theresa didn't choose to be mentioned in your conversation."  
  
"Are you insinuating that _I'm_ to blame?" Ethan asked as his fury built towards his half-brother.  
  
"All I know is that Theresa is _not_ at fault here. You know, I can't _believe_ you Ethan! I don't know what Theresa saw in you in the first place. She's done _so_ much for you, but what do you give in return? Pain, sadness, heartache, that's _all_ you've given her."  
  
"You don't know anything." Ethan fumed.  
  
"I know that you aren't the man everyone takes you to be. You've always been put up on this pedestal. Everyone believes you're Mr. Perfect. In truth, that's all a load of _bull._ You're nothing but a hypocritical asshole. You think _I'm_ the womanizer? No, Ethan, that's _you_. You're the one who's _married_ with a _child_ on the way, and all you think about is another woman. You are _disgusting_. You already made your decision of who to marry. Personally I think you're insane for not choosing Theresa, but guess what? You already chose Gwen. _Why_ can't you just focus on her and your child? _Why_ can't you let Theresa live her own life? I think it's because deep down you still love Theresa, but you can't stomach the fact that she chose to be with me. You've probably resolved to make sure she and I are broken apart. You're _despicable_ Ethan."   
  
"I don't have to listen to this." Ethan said as he turned to walk off.  
  
"Fox is right." Theresa said quietly.  
  
"What?!" Ethan said in disbelief.  
  
"I don't know what I ever saw in you. I guess that my foolish fantasies of you blinded me from your true character. Fox is right. All you've given me in return is heartache and pain." Theresa shook her head in disbelief. "I was _stupid_ to pursue you, to believe that you and I belonged together."  
  
"I _loved_ you Theresa." Ethan said.  
  
"If you really loved me, then why did you abandon me so many times? Why did you give me hope when you knew there was none? Huh, Ethan? Answer me that."  
Theresa said folding her arms.  
  
Ethan was rendered speechless. He stood there with his mouth slightly open, unable to utter a word in his defense.   
  
"You _are_ despicable." Theresa said glaring at Ethan.  
  
"You know what? So are you." Ethan said returning the glare.   
  
"Care to elaborate?" Fox said. "You're just coming up with lame comebacks because you _know_ Theresa and I are right about you."  
  
"You don't know sh*t about me." Ethan said pointing. "You." Ethan said pointing to Theresa. "You're despicable for choosing to be with _him_." Ethan said nodding his head towards Fox. "You're despicable for looking like a damn whore at the dance club. You're despicable for being a liar and a manipulator. _You're_ despicable for ruining mine and Gwen's relationship."  
  
"Bastard!" Theresa cried at Ethan as tears formed a watery dam in her eyes.   
  
"You have _no_ right to speak to Theresa that way!" Fox yelled.   
  
"I'm through with this!" Theresa cried running down the hallway. Tears spilled from her eyes blinding her. She ran sightless down the hospital corridors turning countless corners and passing various people.   
  
"Theresa!" Fox called after her.  
  
Theresa ran faster and slid into an elevator just as it was about to close. Fox was unable to reach her in time. "Damn!" He sputtered under his breath. He looked around quickly and took the stairwell. Theresa reached her destination first. She ran faster towards the parking lot, deciding to hide behind the cars. Since it was dark, she knew Fox would not be able to see her. Fox ran as fast as he could, but his long strides did not help him. Feeling defeated, Fox reluctantly made his way back and hoped Theresa would come back to him.

~*~

  
  
"I wonder if Chad's home." Syd wondered to herself. She reached into her purse and found her cell. "Nobody's at the apartment." Syd thought after the answering machine responded to her call. "I'll try his cell." She mumbled.  
  
"Hello?" Chad answered tiredly.  
  
"Chad!" Syd said cheerfully. "Look, I _need_ to talk to you in person."  
  
"Tonight?" Chad asked.  
  
"Yeah, please?" Syd pleaded.  
  
"I dunno, Syd. Whitney and I are at the hospital?"  
  
"Are you hurt?" Syd asked instantly concerned.  
  
"No, it's one of my friend's. She's in a lot of pain, and she's pregnant. We're afraid the baby may be in trouble."  
  
"Oh no," Syd said. "Are you at the L.A. hospital?"  
  
"Yeah, why?" Chad asked warily.  
  
"I'll be over as soon as I can." Syd said.  
  
"You don't have to Syd." Chad replied hastily.  
  
"No," Syd insisted. "It's the least I could do for you Chad. You sound bummed. I want to cheer you up. I know! We can talk about Las Vegas. After all we're going there this weekend."  
  
"I dunno Syd. I don't think this is the best time for~"  
  
"Nonsense!" Syd interrupted. "I'll be there soon, bye!" Syd hung up quickly before Chad could protest any further. "Latoya," Syd said tapping her on the shoulder.   
"Let's go. My plan's going to be put into motion."

~*~

  
  
Theresa wandered around the parking lot, lost in her thoughts. Hatred towards Ethan pervaded her thoughts as her immense love for Fox penetrated her heart. "What would I do without Fox?" Theresa thought. "He's _always_ been there. From that day we met, he's always been there. My Fox." Theresa sighed. "I was so wrong about Ethan. He and I weren't meant to be together. I was foolish to believe I loved Ethan. That was just an infatuation that spun out of control." Theresa walked back to the entrance of the hospital and wandered around the hallways. She found herself walking towards the maternity unit again. She sighed deeply and resolved to avoid Ethan as much as possible. She couldn't even stomach the sight of him. Theresa looked around and searched for Fox. "Where could he have gone?" She wondered.

~*~

  
  
Syd sped towards the hospital. "All right." Syd said once they reached their destination. "They're probably up in the maternity ward." Latoya nodded. "You search for Whitney. I'll give you the keys to my car. You make sure you take her as far away from here as possible. Do whatever it takes to make sure she and Chad are forever separated. Understand?" Latoya nodded again. "All right, go on. I've got someone else I need to talk to." Syd said. Latoya rushed out of the car and ran off. "Okay, Thersea." Syd said. "Time for me to get my revenge on Fox, and you're just what I need to make sure that happens."


	13. XIII

XIII.

"I guess Fox isn't around." Theresa thought disappointedly.   
  
"Theresa!" someone called. Theresa spun around and was surprised to see Syd. "Oh, hey, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I was looking for Chad." Syd replied.  
  
"Oh, he's in the waiting room with Whitney. How'd you know he was here?" Theresa asked suspiciously.  
  
"I called him and he told me." Syd explained. Syd pretending to walk off to see Chad, but she turned around quickly. "How _are_ you really Theresa?" She asked with concern.  
  
"What do you mean?" Theresa asked folding her arms tightly.  
  
"You look so upset. Is it because~" Syd replied. "Oh never mind. It's really none of my business." Syd walked off.  
  
"Wait Syd," Theresa called. "What were you about to say?"  
  
"Well, you look so _upset_. I figure it's probably because of Fox."  
  
"Why Fox? What are you talking about Syd?"  
  
"Oh you poor thing!" Syd cried. "It's so painful that you're pretending that you have no clue of what I'm talking about."  
  
"I really _don't_ know what you're referring to." Theresa said still confused at Syd's comments.   
  
"Really?" Syd said. "Hm, okay then. Whatever you say." Syd turned around. "Hm," She began in a lower tone, "I know that I would probably also try to repress the memory of finding out my boyfriend used me to get my best friend. That is _if_ it had happened to me. 'Course I don't know how that feels or how _you're_ feeling right now, but ah well. I can understand why you'd want to forget that pain."  
  
"What?" Theresa asked in disbelief.   
  
"Well didn't you find out that Fox used you to get to Whitney?" Syd asked in mock surprise.  
  
Theresa's heart dropped to the pit of her stomach. She felt it crumbling to pieces as the effect of the words hit her. "Fox~" Theresa was unable to finish her sentence due to the shock that overwhelmed her.  
  
"Oh no," Syd cried. "You _didn't_ know after all?! I feel _so_ terrible now!" Syd covered her face and was inwardly jumping for joy. "I think it's working." Syd thought gleefully. "I'm so sorry." Syd said to Theresa.  
  
"It _can't_ be true." Theresa said. "It _has_ to be a lie. Fox would not _do_ something like that!" Theresa cried.  
  
"I'm afraid he did," Syd said softly. "He told me at the dance club tonight. You probably noticed him and I having a bit of a conflict on the dance floor. I _told_ him that you should know about it right away, but he stopped me. He promised me _not_ to tell anyone."  
  
"That doesn't make sense." Theresa said. "Fox and I left the club because he said he had to talk to me. He was going to tell me who his mystery woman was. He was afraid that he and I were going to broken apart."  
  
"That was an _act_ Theresa." Syd said. "Honestly, I thought you would have more sense. He was probably just trying to get you to feel sorry for him so that he could play on your sympathy and get you in the bed."  
  
Theresa was baffled. "Fox seemed so sincere. He was on the verge of _tears_."  
  
"What can I say?" Syd replied. "Fox is a great actor. He's had plenty of experience."  
  
"How would you know? You don't even know him." Theresa retorted.  
  
"I've been around him long enough to know what he's _really_ about. And, I've already heard so much from other women he's been with. You know, I never realized how much he got around until I came to L.A. You should hear from the scores of women who brag they've had Fox Crane."  
  
"You're lying." Theresa said shaking her head.   
  
"I wish I were." Syd said sighing. "Unfortunately, Theresa, I'm not. It's true, Fox wanted Whitney first and he used you to get to her."  
  
"It can't be." Theresa said sitting down in a chair.   
  
"Sorry, Theresa, but the truth hurts." Syd walked off with a smile plastered across her face. 

~*~

  
  
Whitney had gone to get some drinks for her and Chad. She entered the elevator and pushed the button for the 2nd floor where the maternity ward was located. As the doors opened, she was surprised to see Latoya before her.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Whitney asked.  
  
"I'm visiting my kid. He's in the hospital." Latoya said trying to sound pathetic.  
  
"You have a kid?" Whitney said in surprise.  
  
"What's it to you?" Latoya asked irritably.  
  
"I was just surprised." Whitney replied.  
  
"Oh." Latoya said.  
  
"What happened?" Whitney asked quietly as she stepped out of the elevator.  
  
"He's got cancer." Latoya said trying to make herself cry for effect. "We already tried everything, but the doc says that there's nothin' else we can do for him, so I gotta watch him die in here."  
  
"That's terrible!" Whitney lamented. "I'm so sorry."   
  
"Yeah." Latoya said pausing. "You know, I just remembered, I got some things for him in my car. You think you could, I dunno, help me take them up to him?"  
  
"Sure," Whitney said. "Where's your car?"  
  
"Just follow me." Latoya said.

~*~

"I helped Fox pursue his mystery woman. I was the one who encouraged him to go after her." Theresa thought in disbelief. "Whitney?" Theresa thought. "It can't be." She said aloud.  
  
"What can't be?" Fox asked as he came up beside her.   
  
Theresa looked at him with a pained expression. "Fox, was Whitney your mystery woman?"  
  
Fox's face blanched as he felt his lungs constrict. He swallowed hard and felt his palms begin to sweat. He was overcome with shock. "Uh,"  
  
"I take it as a yes." Theresa said disbelievingly.   
  
"Who told you?" Fox asked.  
  
"So it is true." Theresa said. "Oh my God!" Theresa shook her head.   
  
"Let me explain." Fox offered.  
  
"Please," Theresa said. "I'm listening."  
  
"Where do I start?" Fox said rubbing his eyes.   
  
"When did you fall for her?" Theresa asked quietly.  
  
"I was at the Blue Note, she got up to sing and I thought that at that moment, I was in love with her. From then on I decided to pursue her."  
  
"You loved her? Do you still love her?" Theresa asked, her voice quivering slightly.  
  
"No, Theresa, I realize that what I felt towards Whitney was an infatuation. It _wasn't_ real. What you and I have _is_ real." Fox reached for Theresa's hand.  
  
Theresa's eyes searched Fox's. "Did you use me to get to her?"  
  
"No." Fox said.   
  
"Tell me the truth. I was the one who introduced you guys. I served as the link to her didn't I? You used me to get closer to her." Theresa said.   
  
"Yes, you were a connection to Whitney, but you've got the wrong idea." Fox said. Theresa stood up and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Where are you going?" Fox asked.  
  
"I need to be alone right now. I need to think. I'll be outside."  
  
"Theresa~" Fox called.   
  
"I just need to be alone right now, okay?" Theresa said as she turned quickly and disappeared down the hallway.  
  
Fox still decided to follow Theresa despite her requests to be alone. He resolved to stay hidden until he felt it was safe to approach her again.

~*~

  
  
"It's this one." Latoya pointed. "I put the stuff in the back seat."   
  
"Nice car." Whitney commented as Latoya opened up the door.  
  
"Oh, thanks. My brother gave it to me." Latoya lied. "Uh, there's a small box on the floor."  
  
"Okay," Whitney said as she bent down to search for the box. "I don't see it." She said.   
  
"It's on the floor behind the driver's seat." Latoya said as she quickly pulled out a syringe filled with a sedative that would render Whitney unconscious for an extended amount of time. "It's not here." Whitney called. Just as she turned around, Latoya plunged the syringe into Whitney's skin. Whitney cried in pain as she struggled helplessly. In a matter of minutes, Whitney lay limp in the back seat. Latoya looked around and slammed the doors shut. She quickly opened the driver's side door and got into the car. She locked the doors, and reversed quickly. As soon as she was out of the parking spot, she slammed on the accelerator. The tires squealed on the pavement. Latoya glanced behind her. When she turned her focus back in front of her she screamed and slammed on the breaks. It was too late. She heard a sickening thud as a body bounced off her car. Latoya swerved and slammed into another parked vehicle. 

~*~

  
  
Theresa ran quickly back outside to the parking lot. She looked up at the sky and held her hands to her head. Her thought were a jumbled mess. "Whitney was Fox's mystery woman. He claims it was an infatuation." Theresa felt that Fox was telling the truth, but doubt still pervaded her mind. It was all due to Syd's words, but Theresa was skeptical about the conversation she had with Syd. Theresa took a deep breath and tried to sort through her thoughts. She walked quickly through the parking lot. Theresa stopped and came to a realization. "I could've broken up Chad and Whitney." She thought in horror. "Since I had promised to help Fox with his mystery woman, I was unknowingly helping him break up Chad and Whitney. Oh my God, what if that had happened?" Theresa put her head in her hands in incredulity. Theresa heard a squeal of tires behind her. Curious, she turned and looked behind her. "No!" She heard Fox cry in horror. "Theresa, watch out!"  
  
Before she could react, Theresa was hit with enormous force and thrown several feet from where she was standing. Unbearable pain coursed through Theresa's body as her mind lost its focus. Shock pervaded her body and mind as she found herself slowly sinking into the abyss of darkness.  
  
Fox ran to Theresa's side. "Oh no," He said as tears filled his eyes. "Theresa!" He cried. "Theresa!" She lay broken and bruised on the ground. Fox was afraid to move her. No matter how many times he called her name, Theresa remained lifeless. "Oh God!" Fox cried.   
  
Blood surrounded her. Fear struck Fox's heart. "I can't lose her, not this way." He thought. "God, don't take her away from me!" Fox cried to the heavens. "I love her, you can't take her away!" Fox kneeled to the ground. "You just can't." He sobbed. "Help!" Fox cried in the darkness. "Somebody! Help!"   
  
A doctor on his way inside heard Fox's cries. He ran towards the commotion. "Oh my God," He gasped as he took in the scene before him. He pulled out his cell and phoned the emergency room. "Get help out here in the parking lot, STAT!"


	14. XIV

XIV.

"Save her! Please, you've got to save her!" Fox pleaded.   
  
"We'll do the best we can." The doctor assured Fox. Fox watched helplessly as Theresa was carefully loaded onto a stretcher. He ran alongside begging Theresa to pull through. "You can do it, honey. God, I love you so much. You _have_ to live. Don't leave me now, not like this." Fox pleaded.   
  
"Sir, you'll have to wait out here. This is a restricted area." The doctor informed Fox as they reached two closed doors. Fox reluctantly stood behind and tearfully watched as the love of his life was carted away. 

~*~

  
  
"Where am I?" Latoya asked as she was being carefully taken out of the car.   
  
"You've just gotten into an accident." A paramedic informed her.   
  
Latoya seemed confused. "An accident?"  
  
"There's someone in the back seat!" Another paramedic shouted. Whitney still remained unconscious from the drug. She appeared to have only sustained bruises. "This woman's unconscious! Let's get her inside"  
  
"Oh sh*t," Latoya said as she regained her memory. "I hit someone."   
  
"They've been badly injured, ma'm. What's your name?" The paramedic asked.  
  
"Latoya."   
  
"Well, she doesn't appear to have any head trauma." A paramedic noted.  
  
"Were there any witnesses to the accident?" A police officer asked as he appeared on the scene.  
  
"There was a man, but he went inside. I believe he knows the woman who was hit." One paramedic answered.  
  
"Ma'm can you tell me what happened?" The police officer asked Latoya. Latoya sat silent.   
  
"If you don't tell me, I'll just check out the security tapes. It's bound to be on there." The officer pointed out.  
  
Latoya refused to say anything. "Fine." The officer shrugged. He wrote, "Suspect uncooperative when questioned," into his book. 

~*~

  
  
"I wonder where Whitney went." Chad thought to himself. "It doesn't take this long to get drinks." Chad pulled out his cell and dialed Whitney's number.

~*~

  
  
"You hear that?" The paramedic asked.  
  
"It's a phone." A nurse replied. She reached into Whitney's pocket and pulled out the ringing cell along with a small wallet containing her ID. "Whitney Russell" The nurse said aloud. She answered the phone. "Uh-hello?"  
  
"Whitney?" Chad asked.   
  
"No, this isn't Whitney." The nurse replied.   
  
"I must've called the wrong number then." Chad replied.  
  
"No, you've got the right number." The nurse said hastily.  
  
"Then where's Whitney?" Chad asked confused.  
  
"There's been an accident~" The nurse's voice trailed off.  
  
Chad's heart dropped. "Please tell me it's not Whitney."  
  
"I'm afraid~" The nurse failed to finish her sentence.  
  
"Where is she?" Chad asked urgently.  
  
"Emergency room." The nurse replied hastily.  
  
Chad didn't even bother to take the stairs. He ran as fast as he could and arrived breathlessly in the ER. Chad introduced himself and a nurse directed him to the waiting room where he sat impatiently. A few hours passed before the doctor came back out. In that time period, Chad had managed to count the tiles of the floor and the number of lines on the striped wallpaper of the room.  
  
"Mr. Harris." The nurse as the station motioned to him. "This is Dr. Monroe. He examined Whitney Russell."  
  
"Dr. Monroe." Chad said shaking his hand. "How is she?"  
  
"She's unconscious, but she appears to have only a few bumps and bruises. I ran some tests and detected a sedative in her system."  
  
"A sedative?" Chad said surprised. "How did she get into this accident in the first place?" Chad asked.  
  
"From what I hear, Whitney was in the back seat of a car that ran over a young woman."   
  
"Who was driving?" Chad demanded.   
  
"The identity was never revealed to us. Police officers may come by to talk to Whitney when she wakes up. They'll be able to give you more details. Anyhow, we're going to keep Whitney here for observation. She should be fine."  
  
"Thanks Doctor," Chad said relieved. "May I see her?"  
  
"Sure, but visiting hours will be over soon."

~*~

Fox paced around nervously in the waiting room. He prayed silently, hoping that his love would pull through. Fox sat down in a chair and bent his head. He unleashed his emotion and sobbed uncontrollably. Fox had never felt so alone in his life. "Theresa, please pull through. It can't end like this." Fox slouched in his chair and closed his eyes. Images of Theresa flashed through his mind. Fox relived his memories of the touch of her hair and the softness of her lips. He listened as he heard her voice in his head. He hoped that he would get the chance to hear her laugh again, to hear her say "I love you." Fox stared at the closed doors that prevented him from being at his love's side. Hours, minutes, and seconds passed as Fox waited for the doctor to return. Just as his eyelids were closing from exhaustion, the doctor came through the doors.  
  
Fox jumped up immediately and ran towards him. "How is she?" He asked searching the doctor's eyes for an answer.  
  
"We managed to get her stable," the doctor sighed tiredly. "However, she's in a very critical condition. I hate to say this, but I'm not sure if she's going to make it. She sustained some very serious injuries, and she's lost so much blood~"  
  
Fox paled. He sat down in shock. "She might not make it?" He asked in disbelief. "No, she _has_ to make it. Theresa's a fighter. She can get through this." Fox said determinedly. "She _has_ to."  
  
"Let's hope she's strong enough, son." The doctor replied. "But I don't want to give you false hope."  
  
"Can I see her?" Fox asked.   
  
"It's late," The doctor replied.   
  
"Please," Fox begged. "I _need_ to see her."  
  
The doctor sighed. "We moved her to ICU" The doctor replied. "I'll take you to her."

~*~

  
  
Fox opened the door slowly. He peered in and let his eyes adjust to the darkness. Fox was struck with dread as his eyes fell upon the many machines that were hooked up to Theresa's body. Fox listened to sounds that filled the silence. The continuous beep of the heart monitor assured him that Theresa was still holding on. Fox listened to the rhythmic sounds of the ventilator that kept her alive. He gazed sadly down at Theresa's body. She looked so broken, so helpless. Fox held back tears as he pulled up a chair beside her. "Theresa," He whispered. The only response Fox received was the beeping of the heart monitor. Fox looked up and pressed his lips together. "Theresa, baby, if you can hear me give me a sign." Fox's voice quivered. "Please," Fox stroked Theresa's face. "Something?" Fox asked desperately. "Anything?"  
  
The doctor placed a comforting hand on Fox's shoulder. "Maybe you should go home." He said quietly.   
  
"No~" Fox whispered hoarsely. "I'm _not_ leaving her."  
  
The doctor nodded. "Does she have any relatives that we can contact?"  
  
Fox bent his head. "Yeah, but I think I should inform them about the situation myself."  
  
"Very well." The doctor replied before quietly exiting the room. "If you need me, just have a nurse page me. I'm Doctor Livingston."  
  
"Thanks." Fox replied quietly. He reached for Theresa's hand. "Theresa," he said quietly. "You've got to pull through. Do it for us, do it for your family." Fox's voice broke. "Your son," Fox choked on his tears. "Little Ethan will need his mommy. You can't just leave him." More tears brimmed in Fox's eyes. "You can't leave me. If I were to lose you~" Fox paused as he shakily exhaled. "I'd _die_ Theresa. You're the _best_ thing that's ever happened to me. I'm sorry about the whole thing with Whitney. In fact, I'm surprised at the way you took the news. I was sure you were going to slap the hell out of me."   
  
Fox gazed lovingly at Theresa's face. "Do you know how amazing you are? I think I loved you the moment I saw you, Theresa. You remember that night?" Fox chuckled. "You screamed so loud, I thought my ears would bleed, but from that point on, it was the start of a beautiful friendship." Fox smiled and stroked Theresa's cheek. "I've learned so much about you Theresa, but I want a chance to discover more about you. So please don't leave me." Fox pleaded. "If it comes down to it, you can't leave without saying~" Fox inhaled slowly. "You can't leave without saying goodbye." Fox whispered as his voice broke once again. Unable to utter another word Fox kissed Theresa's forehead. He reached for her hand and held it against his cheek. "I'll be back soon," He whispered as he slowly got up to leave the room.  
  
Fox rubbed his eyes and sniffed. "How am I supposed to tell Pilar that her daughter is near death?" He thought to himself sorrowfully. "I don't even have the number," Fox thought. "Maybe Whitney has it," Fox went down the hallway to the elevator. When the doors opened, Fox was surprised to run into Chad.  
  
"Fox, what happened?" Chad asked noting the distressed look on Fox's face.   
  
Fox took a deep breath before answering, "Uh- Theresa was in an accident. Someone ran her over in the parking lot." Fox bent his head down as tears escaped his eyes once more.  
  
"Oh my God," Chad said softly in disbelief. "Is she okay?"  
  
"She's alive, but just barely." Fox said rubbing his neck. "The doctor isn't sure if she's going to make it."  
  
"I'm so sorry man." Chad replied patting Fox on the back.  
  
"Uh- do you know where Whitney is? I need Pilar's number."  
  
"Whitney was in an accident too." Chad replied softly. She's still unconscious. Apparently she had a sedative in her system." His eyes widened as he came to a realization. "I think she was in that same accident as Theresa. Whitney was in the back seat of the car. I think she was drugged."  
  
Fox became angry. "Who was the driver? Do you know?"  
  
"No, but I'd like to." Chad seethed. "Whoever it is should be placed behind bars."  
  
"C'mon." Fox said. "Let's go find out who it was. I want to make them _pay_ for what they did."


	15. XV

XV.

"She appears to be all right," Dr. Monroe said after examining Latoya.  
  
"Everything may be all right except her tongue." The officer replied sarcastically. His badge revealed that his last name was Canton.   
  
"I'm sorry?" The doctor replied confused.  
  
"She refuses to tell me what happened out there in that parking lot." Officer Canton explained.  
  
"I see." The doctor replied. "Well, she's all yours." He said as he left the room.  
  
"I ain't tellin' you anything." Latoya replied uncooperatively.   
  
"Fine," Canton replied. "But there _are_ ways of finding out what happened."  
  
"So? If there are, then go use them." Latoya snapped.  
  
"Latoya," Officer Canton said warningly. "The information you tell me determines what's going to happen to you."  
  
Latoya folded her arms. She looked away.  
  
"I _know_ you were the driver of the car. Why was that woman in your back seat?"  
  
"What woman?" Latoya said pretending to be unaware of the incident.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me." Officer Canton said as he threateningly leaned in towards Latoya.   
  
"Look, I'm not talking to you without a lawyer."   
  
"Do you even _have_ a lawyer?" Officer Canton asked.   
  
"Ain't ya'll supposed to give me one anyway?" Latoya asked defensively.  
  
Officer Canton took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes. He had dealt with difficult ones before. Latoya was proving to be one of them. "I'm taking you down to the station." He said. "But first, I'm going to check out those surveillance tapes, and talk to witnesses." "Officer Stanley," Canton radioed on his walkie-talkie.  
  
"Yeah," Stanley, Canton's partner answered.  
  
"I have a suspect in custody. I need you to keep on eye on her while I questioned some more people."  
  
"10-4." Stanley replied.   
  
Officer Canton turned to Latoya, "Turn around, hands behind your back."  
  
"Sh*t," Latoya mumbled.  
  
"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney~"  
  
"Damn Syd," Latoya thought angrily as Officer Canton rattled of her rights. "If I'm goin' down, I'm goin' to take her with me. Stupid b*tch, it's all her fault."

~*~

  
  
Dr. Abel picked up Gwen's chart and nodded. "Well, she's stable now. Let's just make sure she's kept calm." He instructed one of the nurses. The nurse nodded in agreement. "Mr. Winthrop." Dr. Abel said as he walked into the waiting room.  
  
"How is she?" Ethan asked.   
  
"She's stable. I've given her something to help her sleep."  
  
"Can I see her?" Ethan asked pleadingly.  
  
"I think that's a bad idea," Dr. Abel replied. "I want to keep her as calm as possible."  
  
"But she's my wife," Ethan protested.  
  
"Yes, but it seems that you can't handle the simple task of making your face stay as comfortable and as calm at all times." Dr. Abel replied. "You should go home. I'll have someone call you in the morning."  
  
"But~" Ethan objected.  
  
"Go, Ethan, or else I'll have security escort you out." Dr. Abel said sternly.  
  
Ethan cursed under his breath and glared at Dr. Abel. Defeated, Ethan turned and walked to the elevator. "I wonder what happened to everybody else." Ethan thought to himself as the elevator doors closed.

~*~

  
  
"Excuse me Doc," Officer Canton said to Dr. Monroe. "Would you happen to know of anyone else who was involved in the accident?"  
  
"Whitney Russell." Dr. Monroe answered. "But she's still unconscious."  
  
"Do you know of anyone else who may have seen what happened?" Officer Canton questioned.   
  
"Well, I do know that Dr. Livingston arrived on the scene after the accident happened." Dr. Monroe replied.   
  
"Where can I find this Dr. Livingston?" Officer Canton asked.  
  
"Let me have someone call him." Dr. Monroe answered. "He's probably making his rounds."

~*~

  
  
Dr. Livingston entered Theresa's room along with a colleague of his, Dr. Gruber, a neurologist. Behind him followed a team of specialists.  
  
"Her brain appears to be functioning according to the tests," Dr. Gruber replied. "But we won't know to what extent."  
  
Dr. Livingston nodded. "This poor woman. I've seen bad cases, but this has to be one of the _worst._ I've ever seen." Dr. Livingston said sadly.  
  
"Well, I can't say the same. I've seen even _worse_ cases in my time." Dr. Gruber replied. "Has any family been contacted?"  
  
"There was a young man who followed us while we brought her in. I didn't see a wedding band, so I assume that he's her boyfriend. He told me that he would contact her family."  
  
"I see." Dr. Gruber said. "Well, there's nothing else we can do here. I think we've done everything medically possible to keep this woman alive. We'll just have to wait it out to see if any of it works. What is her name, by the way?"  
  
"A nurse said that man called her Theresa. I should probably find him and inform him of what's being done." Dr. Livingston replied. Dr. Gruber and the other specialists left quietly. "I wonder where he went." Dr. Livingston said as he exited the room. He went down the hallway in search for Fox.

~*~

  
  
_She is on the verge of death. Darkness is enveloping her. She desperately tries to control her mind, her thoughts, her actions, but all control has been lost. She cannot move nor speak. Her eyes refuse to open. Unbearable pain courses through her body as she cries for help. No one can hear her. She desperately tries to move, but her body does not respond. Instead she remains limp. She feels like she's slipping away to another place, but she frantically tries to resist. She hears a faraway voice speaking to her, "Theresa, baby, if you can hear me give me a sign."  
  
"Fox!" She cries, still restrained by unknown forces. "I hear you Fox!" She sobs. "Fox!" She calls urgently. It is only her heart that speaks. It is her heart that calls out to him, but he cannot hear her. He waits and watches for physical signs of acknowledgement. He fails to listen with his heart.   
  
She feels as if her mind and body are being separated. Memories, thoughts and emotions, run wild. It is all blended and undistinguishable to her. She feels as if her soul is slowly slipping away. She desperately clutches to life, but she is falling. She continuously cries for help. "Why can't they hear me?" She wonders in agony. There's something there guiding her though. There's something that refuses to let her fall. She holds onto it with hope that it will take her out of the darkness._

~*~

  
  
"Where do we go?" Chad asked.   
  
"Uh- Let me go talk with Theresa's doctor first." Fox said.  
  
"I was just looking for you." Dr. Livingston said as he approached Fox. "You know, I never got your name."  
  
"Fox Crane." Fox said extending his hand.   
  
"Fox, I just wanted to tell you that we're doing everything possible to keep Theresa alive." Dr. Livingston said placing his hand on Fox's shoulder.  
  
Fox nodded and swallowed hard. He felt the tears form in his eyes.  
  
"Paging Dr. Livingston," the hospital intercom echoed through the hallway.  
  
"Excuse me for a minute." Dr. Livingston said.  
  
Fox wiped his eyes. "This is really tough, Chad." He admitted.  
  
"I know, I can tell." Chad said. "You've got to be strong though. Be strong for Theresa."  
  
"It's so hard." Fox said, his voice quivering with emotion. "I can't lose her, Chad. Just the thought of her never waking up~" Fox broke down and tried desperately to regain control of his emotions.  
  
"Fox," Chad said. "Why don't we sit down for awhile?"

~*~

  
  
"Someone's paging me?" Dr. Livingston said as he approached the nurses' station.  
  
"Dr. Monroe is on line three." The ICU secretary replied.  
  
"Dr. Monroe?" Dr. Livingston answered.  
  
"Dr. Livingston, would you happen to know of any witnesses to the accident that occurred in the parking lot? I have an officer here who's doing some questioning."   
  
"I do know of someone, however; I'm not sure if he's prepared to talk to anyone right now."   
  
"Could you please ask him and call me back?" Dr. Monroe asked.  
  
"Uh- sure, just give me a few minutes." Dr. Livingston walked back quickly to Fox and Chad. He spotted them sitting in the waiting room.  
  
"Fox, there's a policeman who'd like to speak with you. He wants to get your account of what happened."  
  
"Would he happen to know who the driver of the car was?" Fox asked urgently.  
  
"Maybe. Would you like to speak with him then?"  
  
"Yes," Fox said. "Where is he?"


	16. XVI

XVI.

Officer Canton waited patiently for Fox to arrive. He stood up and offered his hand when Fox entered the room.  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you at a time like this, but I'd like to ask you a few questions about the incident."  
  
"Sure." Fox nodded as he shook the officer's hand.  
  
"All right." Officer Canton said as he got his pen ready. "Tell me what you saw."  
  
Fox took a deep breath. "I was out in the parking lot following Theresa- the woman who was~" Fox's voice was unsteady. "Who was~" Fox bent his head.   
  
"Hit." Officer Canton finished.  
  
Fox exhaled slowly. "Yeah,"  
  
"Why were you following her?" Officer Canton asked.  
  
"She and I had spoken about a touchy issue, and I wanted to make sure she was all right."  
  
"Okay," Officer Canton nodded. "Go on."  
  
"I watched her walk into the parking lot. Then I heard a squeal of tires." Fox felt a lump form in his throat. He swallowed hard. "I saw the car go straight towards her~" Fox's voice trembled. "I told her~" Fox stopped and put his head in his hands. "I told her to watch out, but she didn't get out of the way in time~" Fox's breaths were shaky. He paled as the images of Theresa's body on the ground flashed through his mind.  
  
"And that's all?" Officer Canton asked.  
  
"That's all." Fox replied.  
  
"Okay, Mr. Crane, that's about all I need." Officer Canton stood up.  
  
"All right," Fox said. He got up and turned to leave. "Officer, would you happen to know the driver of the car?"  
  
"I don't think I should disclose that information at this time." Officer Canton replied.  
  
"_Please_" Fox begged. "I _need_ to know."  
  
Officer Canton relented. "Latoya is her first name."   
  
"She sounds oddly familiar." Fox mumbled. "Thanks, officer."  
  
"Yeah, you take care."  
  
Fox left the room with his brow furrowed in thought. "Latoya," he mumbled.  
  
"Latoya?" Chad asked as he handed Fox a cup of coffee.  
  
"Latoya's the one who was driving the car." Fox clarified. "She sounds familiar to me."  
  
"Oh my God," Chad said in disbelief. "Latoya is responsible for this?"  
  
"Who's Latoya again?" Fox asked confused.  
  
"Puff-Dog's sister." Chad replied gravely. "Where is she?" He asked.   
  
"I don't know." Fox replied. 

~*~

  
  
Whitney woke up with her head throbbing from pain. She rubbed her eyes and glanced around her. "Where am I?" She asked aloud. She looked down at her clothes and noticed she was wearing a paper-thin hospital gown. "How'd I get here?" Whitney thought confused. She slowly got out and wobbled unsteadily on her feet. She felt dizzy, and held onto the rail of the bed. When the room stopped spinning about her, Whitney took a few tentative steps towards the bathroom. Pain penetrated her eyes and made the throbbing in her head worse. Whitney leaned over and turned the knobs of the sink. She splashed cold water on her face and stared in the mirror. She noticed a bruise on the side of her head. Whitney brought her fingers up to the bruise and winced when she lightly touched it.   
  
When she was through, Whitney turned and headed back to the bed. She laid back and pulled the covers tightly around her. Once she closed her eyes, Whitney replayed memories of what happened that night. Whitney remembered going down to Latoya's car. "I was looking for a box when~"   
Whitney sat up suddenly. "Latoya tricked me. She stuck me with a syringe. Why?" Whitney wondered. "And how did I end up here?" 

~*~

  
  
Officer Canton exited the room and saw Fox Crane talking to someone. Fox looked over at his direction and motioned for him to come over.   
  
"Is there something you need?" Officer Canton asked.  
  
"Do you have Latoya in custody?" Fox asked hastily.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Officer Canton asked warily.  
  
"I know her," Chad replied grimly. "I want to know why my fiancé was drugged in her back seat."  
  
"And I want to know why my girlfriend was run over by her car." Fox added.  
  
"Latoya won't talk about the incident." Officer Canton replied. "I've tried questioning her, but she refuses to speak."  
  
"At least let me try." Chad pleaded.  
  
"You can talk to her once I get her down to the station, but I need to pick up the surveillance tapes from the parking lot. Since it's late, why don't you fellas go on home? Call the L.A. station in the morning and ask to speak with me or my partner Stanley. I'll set it up so that you can talk to Latoya while I observe and record the conversation. That's the best I can do." Officer Canton offered.  
  
"Fine then. Expect a call from us first thing in the morning." Chad said.   
  
"See you boys in the morning." Officer Canton said before disappearing around the corner.  
  
"So what now?" Chad asked tiredly.  
  
"I'm going back to Theresa's room." Fox said. "Why don't you check on Whitney?"  
  
"Yeah," Chad agreed. "Good idea."

~*~

  
  
"You're up," Chad said surprised as he entered Whitney's room.  
  
"Chad, honey, how did I get here?"  
  
"The paramedics found you drugged in the back seat of Latoya's car."  
  
"Why would Latoya do that?" Whitney thought.  
  
"Latoya has problems. I'm going to try to find out why she did what she did tomorrow. Fox and I are going down to the station to speak to her."  
  
"Fox too? Why's he going?"  
  
"Uh~" Chad lowered his gaze.  
  
"Latoya hit Theresa with her car."  
  
Whitney was overcome with shock and disbelief. Her eyes were wide as she placed her hand over her mouth. "Is Theresa~"  
  
"Theresa's in a very critical condition. She's in ICU now."  
  
"I _have_ to see her." Whitney said as she struggled to get out of bed. "I have to make sure she's all right." Whitney frantically threw aside the bed covers.  
  
"Whitney," Chad said. "Calm down honey. It's really late, and Fox is there with her now."  
  
"Oh poor Fox!" Whitney lamented. "How is he taking it?"   
  
"He's pretty upset." Chad replied. "He doesn't want to lose her."  
  
"Oh Chad!" Whitney cried as she flung herself into his arms. "Theresa's going to be okay, right?"  
  
"I hope so, honey." Chad said softly. "I hope so."

~*~

  
  
Fox reentered Theresa's room and sat beside the bed. "This has been one hell of a long night, Theresa." He admitted. Theresa was almost unrecognizable from the bruises she sustained all over her body. Fox knew that she was in pain. He wished that he could somehow soothe her, but instead he was helpless. "I love you Theresa," He whispered. "You remember that always. No matter what happens, I will love you." Fox leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Forever." He whispered.


	17. XVII

XVII.

The next morning, Chad called Officer Canton. Officer Canton arranged for Fox and Chad to speak with Latoya around ten that morning. Chad was about to leave Whitney's room when Dr. Monroe informed him that Whitney could be released. Chad signed all the necessary paperwork, and he and Whitney made their way up to ICU.  
  
After consulting with one of the nurses, Chad and Whitney opened the door to Fox's room. Whitney was brought to tears at the sight of Fox holding Theresa's hand as she lay comatose. Whitney brought her hand to her mouth as she held back a sob. Chad put his arm comfortingly around Whitney's shoulders. Chad cleared his throat. "Fox," He said quietly.  
  
Fox lifted his head to show that he was listening.  
  
"Officer Canton's arranged for us to speak with Latoya at ten. I think we should go back to the apartment and freshen up."  
  
Fox turned around. He looked pale and exhausted. His eyes were red from crying. "I don't want to leave Theresa." Fox replied hoarsely.  
  
"Fox," Whitney said softly. "Don't you want to speak with Latoya?"   
  
"Not really." Fox replied. "I'm afraid I would kill her if I came face to face with her." Fox replied sullenly.  
  
"I guess it'll just be me and you at the station." Chad whispered to Whitney. "You should probably tell Officer Canton about what Latoya did to you."  
  
"Yeah." Whitney whispered back. She slowly inched towards the bed. Tears filled her eyes as she gazed down at her best friend. "Theresa~" Whitney said tearfully. "You hang in there, okay? I'll be back soon." Whitney reached for Theresa's hand and gave it an encouraging squeeze. "You hang in there too," She said quietly to Fox.  
  
"Yeah," Fox said. "I will. Oh and Whitney," Fox said.   
  
"Yeah," Whitney said turning.   
  
"I need Pilar's number." Fox said quietly.   
  
Whitney stifled a sob as her heart ached for Fox. He sounded so miserable. "Do you have a pen?" She whispered to Chad. Chad reached into his pocket and pulled out a pen for Whitney. She scribbled the number on a scrap of paper and handed it to Fox.  
  
"Thanks." Fox replied, his voice barely audible.  
  
Chad and Whitney left quietly. Whitney remained silent on the ride home. Chad glanced at her from time to time and noticed the tears that glistened on her cheeks. "Are you going to be all right?" Chad asked softly.  
  
"Did you see those all those machines? Theresa looked so helpless. Chad, I'm afraid for her." Whitney said as fear clouded her gaze.  
  
"She's hanging on, Whitney. Theresa's a fighter." Chad replied.  
  
"Yeah," Whitney said. "She'll pull through."

~*~

  
  
Fox stared at Theresa as he pulled out his cell and dialed Pilar's number. "Hello?" Pilar answered, sounding as if she had just woken up.  
  
"Pilar, this is Fox." He said despondently.  
  
"Is something the matter, Fox?" Pilar asked instantly detecting something odd in Fox's tone.  
  
"It's Theresa." Fox said his voice already begin to tremble.   
  
"What about Theresa?" Pilar asked urgently. "What happened?"  
  
"She-uh- she was~" Fox was unable to go on. He looked at Theresa and pressed his lips tightly together to prevent the sobs from escaping.   
  
"Fox," Pilar said anxiously.   
  
"Theresa was~" Fox struggled with his words. "I don't know any other way to put this, but Theresa's in the hospital. She was~ hit by a car late last night." Fox bent his head as the tears began to fall freely down his cheeks. A long silence followed. "Pilar?" Fox said unsteadily.   
  
Pilar was frozen with shock. Those words Fox uttered sent waves of stinging anxiety to her heart. "Not _mi hija,_" Pilar said as her own voice started breaking.  
  
"I'm afraid so." Fox said miserably.   
  
"How bad is she?" Pilar whispered.  
  
"The doctor says that it doesn't look good." Fox said rubbing away the tears. "They're doing everything they can to make sure she lives." He reached over and squeezed Theresa's hand.  
  
"I'll be there as soon as I can book a flight." Pilar said hastily.  
  
"No need," Fox replied tiredly. "I'll arrange it so that you can take the Crane jet. Once you arrive in L.A., I'll someone to bring you directly to the hospital."  
  
"Oh, Fox. Thank you." Pilar said gratefully.  
  
"Will you be bringing Little Ethan with you?" Fox asked.  
  
"Yes. He's been separated from his mother long enough." Pilar said sadly.  
  
Fox squeezed his eyes shut as more tears fell. "Poor little Ethan," Fox thought desolately.   
  
"How soon can the flight be arranged?" Pilar asked.  
  
"Let me make a few calls. I'll get back to you with the flight information."  
  
"Thank you, Fox." Pilar said. "You stay strong for _mi hija_."  
  
"I'll try." Fox said. "Bye Pilar." Fox hung up the phone and bent his head. Although he had cried so many times throughout the night, a new batch of tears found themselves cascading down Fox's cheeks.

~*~

  
  
"Where have you two been?" Ethan asked as Whitney and Chad entered the apartment.  
  
"It's a _long_ story." Chad said. "I'm going to go take a shower."  
  
Whitney sat down tiredly on the couch. She tucked her legs under her and laid her head on the back of the chair.  
  
"Something wrong?" Ethan asked.   
  
"Yeah," Whitney said.   
  
"What is it?" Ethan asked curiously. "Where you and Chad out all night?"  
  
"We were at the hospital." Whitney replied while closing her eyes.   
  
"All night?" Ethan said.   
  
Whitney proceeded to tell Fox what had occurred between her and Latoya. "Oh my God," Ethan said.  
  
"That's not the worst of it." Whitney said as she became teary.   
  
"There's more?" Ethan asked.   
  
"After Latoya drugged me, I guess she tried driving out of the parking lot when~" Whitney bent her head and let a few tears fall.  
  
"Whitney?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Theresa was hit by Latoya's car." Whitney said shaking with sobs.   
  
Ethan blanched. "Was she~"  
  
"She's in ICU. She looks pretty bad Ethan," Whitney admitted. "But we all have to believe she'll pull through."  
  
Ethan remained speechless. All he could think about were the words he exchanged with her in the maternity ward. "It's all your fault," He had said to her. Ethan bent his head in shame.

~*~

  
  
Pilar sank to her knees and clutched her rosary to her breast. "Please, God, let _mi hija_ live!" Pilar pleaded. Overcome with emotion, Pilar sank to the floor as her body shook with sobs. 

~*~

  
  
After Whitney had showered and gotten dressed, she and Chad made their way to the L.A. police station. Whitney went off to a separate room with Officer Stanley to give her account of the incident. Chad entered a room with a double paned window from which Officer Canton watched. Latoya entered and eyed Chad with hostility. Her wrists were handcuffed.   
  
"What the hell do you want?" Latoya asked irritably. "I ain't got time to hear your bullshi*t."  
  
"Really? That's funny because I believe you have all the time in the world now baby. All you do is sit in a damn cell." Chad retorted.  
  
"You real funny." Latoya said sarcastically.  
  
"Enough with your bull. Why was Whitney drugged in the back seat of your car?" Chad demanded.   
  
Latoya averted her gaze. "I ain't tellin' you sh*t."  
  
"Fine," Chad said. "You're going to be spending a _whole_ lot of time behind bars, and I _know_ how that makes you feel Latoya."  
  
"You don't know anything." Latoya said dismissing Chad's statement.  
  
"You think I don't remember? You think I forgot about what your greatest fear is 'Toya?"   
  
"Don't call me that." Latoya said quickly. "You ain't got the privilege anymore."  
  
"Fine, _Latoya_, but I know the thought of being confined _terrifies_ you to death."  
  
"No it don"t." Latoya retorted.   
  
"Yes it does, and it's all due to your mother, isn't it?"  
  
Latoya bent her head and sniffed. "Leave my mama out of this."  
  
"Latoya, you know how disappointed your mom would be with you right now?"  
  
"She's _gone_ now." Latoya said. "She _left_ me."  
  
"She didn't want to." Chad said quietly.  
  
"How would you know?" Latoya cried. "She ain't never loved me."  
  
"Yes she did. Damnit Latoya, she risked her life to make sure _your_ ass wouldn't get into trouble with the damn law!"   
  
Latoya sat back in her chair.   
  
"You know it's true." Chad replied softly. "Latoya, tell me what happened out there in that parking lot. Why'd you drug Whitney and try to take off? And why'd you hit Theresa?"  
  
Latoya blinked back tears. "It wasn't my car in the first place."  
  
"What?" Chad said. "Who's car was it?"  
  
"You ain't goin' to believe me." Latoya said with doubt in her gaze.  
  
"Try me." Chad replied. "Who's car was it?" He repeated.  
  
"Syd." Latoya mumbled.  
  
"What?" Chad said.  
  
"Sydney Valentine. It was her car, and her idea in the first place."


	18. XVIII

XVIII.

Pilar held Little Ethan protectively against her breast as the Crane jet landed at the Los Angeles International Airport. She took a deep breath as she took tentative steps towards the exit. Sunlight enveloped her as she stepped off the plane. Pilar glanced at the perfect blue sky and thought about how the day's beauty contrasted with her miserable inward feelings. Little Ethan clapped as he took in his surroundings. Pilar glanced at her grandson with sad eyes. "You poor thing. You don't even know that your mother is on the verge of death." Pilar bit her lower lip as her eyes blurred with tears. Pilar quickly wiped her eyes as she made her way through the airport. She glanced around anxiously, trying to spot the driver Fox had sent for her. Fox told her that someone, most likely a male, would be holding a sign with her name upon it. Pilar looked around, getting swept up quickly by the crowd of people rushing to and fro. Spotting a tall uniformed man in a black hat, Pilar sighed in relief when she saw that he held a sign that read "Pilar."  
  
"I'm to take you directly to the L.A. Hospital, ma'm." The driver replied gruffly.  
  
"I know, let me grab my luggage." Pilar said.  
  
"Allow me, ma'm." The driver replied as he followed her. Once she gathered all her baggage, Pilar followed the driver out front to a limo. As she made herself comfortable, Little Ethan began fussing. "Shh," Pilar tried her best to placate her grandson by patting him comfortingly on the back. Little Ethan's cries diminished, but his lower lip still trembled. "It is okay, Little Ethan," Pilar said softly. Little Ethan's blue eyes were fixated on Pilar's face. "No more tears," Pilar whispered shakily as she kissed her grandson on the forehead. Pilar had a hard time trying to control her own emotions. She was afraid for her daughter's life as well as her grandson's. "What will he do without his mother?" Pilar thought. She then instantly reprimanded herself for such negative thoughts. "We're going to see your mama," Pilar said trying to sound cheerful, but even Little Ethan seemed to detect that something was wrong. Little Ethan glanced at his grandmother warily. Pilar went through her purse and pulled out a picture of Theresa. "Your mama," Pilar said pointing at the picture. Little Ethan's chubby hands reached eagerly for the photo. "Mama," Pilar repeated. "Mm," Little Ethan said happily. "Say mama," Pilar encouraged.   
  
Little Ethan looked at the picture curiously, "Mm," He repeated as he let out a squeal of delight. Little Ethan's eyes danced with joy. Pilar was worried at how Little Ethan would react to Theresa's present appearance. Pilar was even more worried about how she would react herself. Pilar already knew that Theresa was in bad shape. She shivered at the eerie tone of Fox's voice when he informed her of the news of Theresa's accident. "Mma!" Little Ethan shouted happily. Pilar opened her mouth in shock. "What did you say?" She asked her grandson.   
  
Little Ethan waved the picture in the air. "Mm-mma!" He said happily.   
  
"His first word," Pilar gasped. "Oh Theresa," She thought sadly. "If only you could hear your little boy right now."

~*~

  
  
"You say Syd is behind all of this mess?" Chad asked warily. He wasn't too sure how much Latoya could be trusted. After all, Latoya had proven to be hostile towards Chad and Whitney.  
  
"Yeah," Latoya replied. "It's Syd's fault."  
  
"How do I know you're not lying to me?" Chad asked suspiciously.  
  
"I told you that you wouldn't believe me." Latoya replied.  
  
"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Chad asked.  
  
"Tell 'em to run a check on the car I was drivin'. I bet you'll see that it belongs to her."   
  
"So, you could've just stolen her car." Chad retorted. "Latoya, you're going to have to give me some better evidence."  
  
"I'm telling you, it was _all_ Syd. And I can probably prove it to you."   
  
"How?" Chad asked.  
  
"If I help ya'll get Syd, can I get a deal or something? I don't want to spend too much time behind bars." Latoya said, glancing away.  
  
"How would you help?" Chad asked quietly.  
  
"I'm not sure if Syd heard 'bout the accident, but maybe somehow I could meet up with her. I could wear a microphone or somethin' so that you can hear every word. I'll get Syd to spill everythin' and you'll have your evidence."  
  
Chad looked up at the mirror in the room skeptically. He knew that Officer Canton could see his reaction. Chad raised his eyebrows as if to say, "Go for it?"  
  
Officer Canton stroked his chin. "What do you think, boss?" Officer Canton asked his supervisor. "Sounds good to me," he said. "Get that gal a lawyer. If this works out, let's try gettin' a deal." Officer Canton nodded and left the room. He rapped lightly on the door of the interrogation room. "Chad?" He said entering.   
  
Chad got up and went over to Officer Canton who said in a low tone, "Let's go with her plan. If she can prove it was Syd, we might be able to cut her a deal. Don't make any promises though." Officer Canton warned as Chad nodded his understanding.   
  
"I'm going to gather a team together to set this all up. I'll be back to inform you both of the details." Officer Canton said before he left quickly.   
  
"What was that about?" Latoya asked while trying to appear indifferent.  
  
"We're goin' to try this." Chad replied. "But you gotta understand Latoya," Chad warned. "You may or may not get a deal. You understand?"  
  
Latoya sat back and looked away. She pressed her lips tightly together. After a long pause, she nodded her response.   
  
Chad let out a long breath. "If Syd turns out to be guilty, I'm going to make her _pay_." He thought angrily.

~*~

Syd sighed happily as she sipped a glass of champagne. After speaking with Theresa, Syd had called for someone to pick her up from the hospital. That night, she had hoped that Latoya had executed the plan correctly. "She better get it right." Syd thought as she settled back in her bubble bath. Candle light flickered against the wall as Syd hummed a tune to a new song she was working on. "Whitney will finally be out of Chad's life, and I'll have had my revenge on Fox when Theresa breaks it off with him." Syd thought to herself contentedly. "Latoya will get all the blame after I report that my car was stolen. It'll be perfect, because I'll make it seem as if I'm totally innocent in this whole ordeal." Syd let out a laugh. "Everything's perfect." She squealed. "I wonder why Latoya hasn't called me yet. Hopefully, she's far from California." Syd thought to herself. The phone began ringing. "I wonder if that's her." Syd said as she quickly dried herself."  
  
"Hello?" Syd answered.  
  
"Syd, it's Latoya."

~*~

  
  
Ethan walked quickly to the ICU and inquired about Theresa at the nurse's station. After finding out which room Theresa was in, Ethan walked briskly down the hallway. He stopped at the door and inhaled slowly. Ethan pushed open the door, the hinges creaking softy. Ethan saw Fox's tall figure standing in the corner of the room, looking out the window. Hearing footsteps behind him, Fox turned around. "Oh, Ethan." Fox said unenthusiastically.   
  
Ethan said nothing to Fox, for his eyes were engrossed on Theresa's limp figure. He could not stop staring at the many machines that were hooked up to her body.   
  
"It's pretty bad." Fox said quietly as he stood beside his half-brother. Fox winced. "You should see the list of injuries Theresa's sustained. It's horrible because I _know_ she's in pain. _I_ feel tortured because I feel so powerless." Fox said miserably.  
  
"She's stable?" Ethan asked softly.   
  
"For now." Fox replied as he rubbed his tired eyes. "She's in pretty bad shape."  
  
Ethan sat in the chair beside the bed and reached for Theresa's hand.   
  
"Is Gwen okay?" Fox asked., placing his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Last time I checked, she was fine." Ethan replied quietly, his gaze never leaving Theresa's face. "Have you called Theresa's family?"  
  
Fox sat down. "I called Pilar. She should be arriving any minute now. She's~" Fox looked away and clenched his jaw. "She's-uh-bringing Little Ethan." Fox said as he found the tears finding their way down his cheeks.   
  
"Oh God," Ethan said sadly. The two men sadly gazed down at a woman who was regarded highly in their hearts. The clicking of the ventilator filled the silence between them.   
  
"I should kick your ass you know." Fox said quietly after the long pause.  
  
"Excuse me?" Ethan said taken aback by Fox's words.  
  
"You said some pretty awful things to Theresa last night." Fox explained. "It _wasn't_ called for Ethan."  
  
"Don't remind me." Ethan said putting his head down in shame. "I~ overreacted. I was just so upset~"   
  
"You didn't have to blame it on Theresa though." Fox interrupted. "Why'd you use her as your scapegoat? That wasn't fair."  
  
"I don't know." Ethan said glumly. "I just hope Theresa wakes up, because I'd hate the thought of her leaving without me apologizing to her."  
  
"Don't think of her leaving." Fox snapped angrily. "She _isn't_ going to die. She _can't_ die!"   
  
"Fox, calm down. I didn't mean it like that." Ethan said.  
  
Fox turned away and walked to the window. "I can't lose her Ethan," Fox admitted, his voice quivering slightly. "She's the best thing that's ever happened to me."  
  
Ethan sighed. Fox had actually appeared sincere with his feelings towards Theresa. "Do you-uh- think I could have a minute alone with her?" Ethan asked.  
  
Fox looked at Ethan skeptically. Bending his head down and fixing his gaze upon the floor, Fox nodded slowly. "I've got to check to see if Pilar's arrived yet anyway." Fox said quietly as he left the room.


	19. XIX

XIX

It took Officer Canton a couple of hours to gather a team together, but pretty soon, a lawyer was given to Latoya and negotiations were discussed. All that could be offered to Latoya was a shortened sentence. Latoya did not like the fact that she was still going to be put behind bars for a maximum of eighteen to twenty years, but according to the law, her crimes had to be punished accordingly. Anyhow, twenty years sounded better than a life sentence. After Latoya agreed to the terms, Officer Canton laid out his plans to get Sydney to confess to being the brains behind the operation. Latoya was to call Syd, meet up somewhere private, and get Syd to repeat the whole plan. Latoya would be bugged the whole time, and the team of officers would be able to hear every word of the conversation.   
  
Latoya was taken to a remote location where she would talk with Syd. It was a small abandoned home far from the city lights of L.A. After a device was put underneath Latoya's clothing and the phone line was tapped, Latoya was given the go-ahead. She picked up the phone slowly and dialed Syd's number.  
  
"Hello?" Syd answered.  
  
"Syd, It's Latoya." Latoya replied, trying to sound as normal as possible.  
  
"I've been waiting to hear from you." Syd said. "So, tell me, what'd you do with Whitney?" She asked eagerly.  
  
"I got rid of her just like you said." Latoya replied.  
  
"Great, you did everything I told you to." Syd said in a pleased tone.  
  
Latoya glanced up and saw Chad motioning her to keep going. "Syd," Latoya began. "Do you think we could meet up some place in secret? I'm at a public phone and I don't want nobody overhearing what I'm tellin' ya."  
  
"Sure." Syd agreed. "Tell me the place and I'll be there."   
  
Latoya gave Syd the directions to the location and hung up. "Good job," Chad said exhaling slowly.   
  
"Yeah, whatever," Latoya said as she sat down on the couch.  
  
Whitney frowned and whispered, "What's her problem?" in Chad's ear.   
  
"I don't know." Chad mumbled softly as he placed her arm around Whitney's waist. Whitney leaned into Chad and laid her head upon his shoulders. "I wonder if there's been any change in Theresa's condition." Whitney sighed sadly.  
  
"We'll stop by the hospital as soon as this is all over with." Chad promised.   
  
"My _best friend_ is laying in the hospital on the brink of death because of Syd." Whitney replied feeling as if her emotions were on the border of anger and sorrow.   
  
"I know, baby." Chad said softly as he kissed Whitney on the forehead. "We'll make sure Syd _doesn't_ get away with anything."   
  
"You're damn right." Whitney replied.

~*~

  
  
Pilar's breathing became uneven when the driver informed her that they had arrived at the L.A. hospital. Pilar shakily go out of the vehicle and slowly made her way to the entrance. The automatic hospital doors ominously loomed before her. An eerie feeling of coldness washed over Pilar. She felt as though Death was present. Pilar prayed that it would not take her daughter. Little Ethan was no longer in a happy mood. Instead he looked around fearfully at his surroundings. "You feel it too," Pilar whispered to her grandson. Little Ethan clutched at his grandmother's neck as they proceeded slowly through the hospital. Pilar's footsteps echoed down the hallway.   
  
After getting a few directions from various hospital personnel, Pilar found the ICU unit. She went directly to the nurse's desk and asked where her daughter's room was. The nurse's look of pity made Pilar feel uneasy. She felt as though her legs would give underneath her. Upon getting Theresa's room number, Pilar walked down the hallway. Little Ethan let out a small giggle which took Pilar by surprise. She found that her grandson no longer clutched to her fearfully. Instead, he turned from Pilar and was reaching his arms out to Fox who was headed towards them. Pilar gasped when she saw Fox's appearance. He looked pale and sullen from sleep deprivation. His clothes were slightly wrinkled while his hair was a tangled mess. There was something about his eyes that kept Pilar on edge.  
  
Little Ethan eagerly held his arms out to Fox. Fox reached out instinctively as Pilar handed her grandson over. Little Ethan placed his hands on Fox's face and played with the corner's of Fox's mouth. It appeared as if Little Ethan was trying to get Fox to smile.   
  
"He seems happy to see you." Pilar noted quietly.  
  
"I'm really glad to see him." Fox said. "And you." He added.  
  
Pilar squeezed Fox's arm comfortingly. "Were you here all night?"  
  
Fox looked away. "Yeah. I didn't want to leave Theresa's side."  
  
"Thank you." Pilar said gratefully. "Thank you for not leaving my daughter alone."  
  
"You don't have to thank me for anything." Fox replied. Pilar looked down as tears escaped her eyelids.  
  
"Pilar." Fox said softly as he placed his hand on her shoulder. Pilar quickly wiped at her eyes. "I'm sorry." She said. "This is so hard. My family's gone through so much. Why is it that we have so much pain? So much tragedy?" Pilar covered her face with her hands. Little Ethan looked worriedly at his grandmother. Fox put his arm comfortingly around Pilar's shoulders. "Shh," Fox said. "_Please_ don't cry, Pilar." Fox pleaded. "I won't be able to control my own emotions." He admitted.   
  
"I'm sorry." Pilar apologized again as she took a deep breath.   
  
"Look, how about we talk in the waiting room for awhile before you see Theresa. Besides, Ethan is in there right now, and he asked for a few minutes with her. You and I can talk until he's through." Fox suggested.  
  
"Okay," Pilar said feebly. Fox and Pilar made their way towards the waiting room. They both looked at each other and felt a new batch of tears forming. Pilar bent her head and wept while Fox wept with her.

~*~

_She's still clinging to hope that she will return to the ones she loves. That hope keeps her from slipping forever into the unknown. She tries to concentrate on the faces of the one's she loves the most, but her concentration is limited to a few fleeting seconds. She hears a voice calling out to her. It is a voice she does not wish to hear._  
  
"Theresa," _it says to her._ "Theresa, it's me, Ethan."  
  
_"Fox where are you?" She thinks disappointedly to herself. "I want you by my side. Where have you gone?" She tries to remember the sound of Fox's voice, but it is only Ethan's voice that is audible to her at the moment." _  
  
"I'm sorry," Ethan says. "I said some really awful things to you last night."  
  
_She is angry now. She wishes that she could command her body to slap him hard across the face, but alas, her hand remains limp at her side._  
  
"I was a fool," _Ethan says to her miserably._ "It was selfish of me to place all the blame on you. I was angry, confused, and~" _His voice trails off._ "I just~" _She hears his voice break. She feels an ounce of sympathy towards him, but she cannot help but wish for him to go away. She still harbors anger towards him._  
  
"I just want you to wake up, Theresa." _He says through his tears._ "Please come back to us." _He requests._  
  
_"I'm trying" She thinks desperately. _

~*~

  
  
"How long will it take her to get out here?" Chad questioned.  
  
"As long as it took us, I suppose." One of the men replied.   
  
"We should move into the bedroom." Officer Canton said. "Get the camera's and monitors set up." He ordered. The team rushed around hurriedly to set up the equipment. Chad and Whitney tried their best to help while Latoya watched from the couch.   
  
"Aren't you going to help?" Chad asked curiously.  
  
"Why would I want to spend my last few hours of freedom lugging around sh*t? I ain't doin' nothin'. I'm goin' to keep my ass on this couch."  
  
"Fine," Chad replied as he walked off.  
  
Just as the last camera was adjusted, the sound of a car door being slammed shut announced Syd's arrival. The team of officers as well as Chad and Whitney ran quickly into the bedroom and shut the door. They tried to remain as quiet as possible. All their eyes were glued eagerly to the screen.  
  
Syd rapped lightly on the door as she glanced around suspiciously. Latoya answered and ushered Syd in. "How did you find this place?" Syd asked.   
  
"Heard 'bout it from some of my crew. They used to do deals back in here 'fore they were caught."  
  
"Oh." Syd replied as she eyed the couch. "Is that dirty?" She asked warily.  
  
Latoya rolled her eyes. "If you don't like it, then don't sit down." She snapped.  
  
Syd frowned. "Ugh. _Anyhow_," Syd replied. "Tell me everything."  
  
"I did what you told me," Latoya replied simply.  
  
"Okay, so you got rid of Whitney like I asked, but I want to know the gory details. Did you kill her?"  
  
"You wanted me to kill her?" Latoya asked.  
  
"I wanted you to get rid of her so that I could swoop in and get Chad." Syd replied.   
  
Whitney felt the urge to run to the next room and pound Syd to the floor. Chad placed his hands on her shoulders. "She's falling for it." Chad whispered.  
  
"Yeah, that's right, but that wasn't your entire plan, was it?" Latoya asked.  
  
"Wait a minute," Syd said suspiciously. "Why are you asking all these questions?"  
  
"Oh-uh- I just forgot what the second phase of your plan was." Latoya said, hoping that Syd would buy the excuse.  
  
"Oh." Syd replied. "I was goin' to get revenge on Fox by getting Theresa to break up with him. You should've seen the look on Theresa's face when I told her that her boyfriend was in love with her best friend. I think she bought it too."  
  
"Oh." Latoya replied. "You know how to make them good plans, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah," Syd said proudly. "I am a genius aren't I? First, I get you to get rid of that b*tch Whitney. I'm _positive_ Theresa's broken it up with Fox. Whitney will be out of my life, and I'll have had my revenge on Fox. I'm _glad_ you decided to help me, Latoya. I don't know if I could've executed the plan as well as you do. Now tell me, what _did_ you do to Whitney? She's dead isn't she?"  
  
The Officers pulled out their guns and made their way quietly into the room. Because Syd's back was turned away from them, everyone was able to sneak into the room unnoticed. They all aimed their gun at Syd.   
  
"She's not dead," Officer Canton replied.  
  
"What the~" Syd began.  
  
"Sydney Valentine," Officer Canton said loudly. "You are under arrest. Put your hands behind your head!" Canton ordered.  
  
Sydney turned and tried to rush out the door. Two officers blocked the exit. They pointed their guns menacingly at Syd.   
  
"Hands behind your head, now!" Canton ordered. "Don't make me have to put resisting arrest along with your other chargers you've managed to build up."  
  
Syd complied with the officer and placed her hands behind her head. Officer Canton handcuffed Syd and repeated her rights. Syd glared at Latoya.   
  
"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law…"  
  
"You got that right." Chad smirked.

~*~

  
  
"I think you should know something," Fox said quietly as he and Pilar sat in the waiting room of the Intensive Care Unit.   
  
"What is it, Fox?" Pilar asked wearily.  
  
"I am deeply in love with your daughter." Fox confessed. "I _can't_ lose her," Fox replied tearfully. "I know you don't want to lose her either."  
  
Pilar reached over and squeezed Fox's hand. "How long have you loved my daughter?" She asked quietly.  
  
"I think I've always loved her ever since we spent so much time together in Harmony. It just took me awhile to realize my feelings for her."  
  
"I see." Pilar said as she contemplated his words.  
  
"I know you probably think I'm not the best man to be with your daughter," Fox's voice trailed off.  
  
"Does Theresa love you?" Pilar inquired.   
  
"I think she does." Fox replied.  
  
"You think? You are not sure?" Pilar asked warily.  
  
"No," Fox replied. "I _know_ she loves me." Fox says. "I feel it when I'm with her."  
  
"Then if she loves you, there must be something that she sees in you. I know that you do not have the best reputation, but if Theresa can give you a chance, then so can I."  
  
Fox sighed gratefully. "Those words are music to my ears."   
  
Pilar wiped her eyes. Fox fell silent as he thought to himself. "You know what else would be music to my ears?" He asked softly.  
  
"What would that be?" Pilar asked even though she felt she already knew the answer.  
  
"Theresa's voice." Fox replied as his voice trembled. "I wish I could just hear her say 'I love you' again."  
  
"You will." Pilar said. "Now, let us go see her."

~*~

  
  
_She feels alone. She hates the isolation that surrounds her. "I need to wake up." She tell herself, but her body refuses to cooperate._

~*~

  
  
"You think you're ready for this?" Fox asked as he held Little Ethan tightly.   
  
Pilar inhaled slowly. "I don't think you can be ever ready to see your child close to dying."  
  
Fox opened the door slowly as Pilar walked in. The room was dimly lit with a few lines of sunlight from the hospital window. Pilar reached for her rosary and clutched it in her hands as she walked towards the hospital bed. She gasped in anguish when her eyes fell upon the comatose state of her daughter. Tears blurred Pilar's vision. "Oh _mi hija_" Pilar cried.   
  
_She hears a familiar tone call out to her_ "Oh mi hija!"_It__ says_. "Mama," _She desperately calls._ _"I hear you!"_  
  
Pilar stared at her daughter's sleeping figure while Fox stayed behind. Little Ethan fussed in his arms. "Shh," Fox says as he tries to soothe the child. Little Ethan looked for his grandmother in the faintly lit room. He reached out into the semi-darkness. Fox walked towards the bed. Little Ethan gazed curiously at motionless figure that lay in the hospital bed. Little Ethan looked at his grandmother's tear-streaked face. A questioning look arose in his eyes as he looked at Fox. Fox's teary gaze was fixated on the unconscious Theresa.   
  
Little Ethan looked confused. Fox bent down closer. A look of recognition crossed Little Ethan's face. "Mm-aa?" He says in a questioning tone as he reached out his chubby hand to touch the figure before him. Fox's tears flowed freely after hearing Little Ethan speak to his mother. "Let her hear you," Fox said through his tears. "Let your mama know you're here."  
  
Little Ethan shouted, "Mm-aa!" and giggled. He appeared to have thought that his mother was simply sleeping. Theresa remained motionless. "Mm-aa!" Little Ethan tried again as he gently patted her. Theresa still did not respond. Little Ethan frowned. Little Ethan's mind could not clearly comprehend the situation. He wondered why his mother would not respond. "You hear him Theresa?" Fox asked.  
  
_"Yes!" She cries desperately. I hear you all! I hear you!"_  
  
"Mm-aa!" Little Ethan tried again as he glanced worriedly at his mother. He seemed to sense that his mother was hurt.  
  
_"I hear you baby!"_ She cries. "I'm here! Mommy's here!"[/i]  
  
Little Ethan's lower lip trembled. "Oh, Little Ethan," Fox said sadly. Little Ethan let out a piercing wail that sent pangs of sadness to Fox's heart. He felt for the young boy who could not understand what was wrong with his mother.   
  
_Her heart breaks as she hears her son's cries. She hates that she is unable to comfort him._  
  
Little Ethan wailed his frustration while clinging to Fox's neck. "Theresa, you have to come back to us. Your mother, Little Ethan, me, Whitney, Chad, everybody's waiting for you to come back. Please Theresa." Fox begged. "Don't you see that we need you here?"  
  
_"I'm trying"_ She calls. "I'm trying!" She repeats, but sadly, no one can hear her.


	20. XX

XX.

_Darkness was the only thing she saw for the past two weeks, while the voices of loved ones she cared for the most were the only sounds she could hear. Slowly, her mind and body were drifting farther away from each other despite her desperate attempts to cling on. Her body, unable to survive very long without her mind, gradually wasted away. Day by day, her thoughts became more muddled and almost undistinguishable to her due to the medication running through her system. She tried to make sense of the things that people at her bedside would tell her. At times, all the words became jumbled and incoherent, but overall she could understand what people were saying to her. The only thing that she could do was to listen. _

~*~

  
  
Fox learned a hard lesson during those two unbearable weeks. He had to face the fact that life still went on, even though you wished time could stay still. 365 days, 24 hours, 60 minutes, 60 seconds, it didn't matter how slowly the days passed by you. Life still continued whether you liked it or not. For two weeks, Fox stayed at Theresa's bedside, talking to her. Whitney and Chad came often to the hospital and usually brought Fox a change of clothes. Fox had practically inhabited Theresa's hospital room. Sometimes, Fox would find himself staring at Theresa's frail figure, hoping for a flicker of change. No matter how long Fox stared at Theresa, she remained motionless.

~*~

  
Pilar and Little Ethan were invited to stay at Fox's apartment. Fox gave up his room, for he felt he could not take the memories that it held of him with Theresa. When Fox did go to the apartment, he crashed on the couch. Gwen had been released from the hospital, but she was still in a precarious condition. The doctor ordered bed rest, and sternly informed Ethan to keep his wife as calm as possible. Ethan proceeded to find him and Gwen another place to stay. He succeeded in doing so, and did not dare mention Theresa's name in Gwen's presence. Eventually Gwen found out about Theresa's accident. She felt somewhat sorry for Theresa, however; Gwen felt that she could not let go of the grudge she held towards her. Ethan would occasionally sneak out of the house late at night to visit Theresa in the hospital. He too talked to Theresa about various things and watched her face for any signs of life. Pilar often walked in when Fox or Ethan were talking quietly to Theresa. She watched sadly as both men tried everything to get Theresa to awaken, but their efforts never seemed to work.

~*~

  
  
Little Ethan would always reach out to his mother whenever he was carried into her hospital room. His eyes held a frustrated gaze when his mother did not open her eyes. He would often let out a wail, hoping his mother would soon awake and comfort him. The little soul wondered why his mother was ignoring him. As the days passed, Little Ethan's tantrums worsened. He sometimes pumped his little arms up and down angrily. Other times he cried for hours. Pilar tiredly cared for her grandson, but she could not provide the one thing he wanted the most: his mother.  
  
Fox wanted Theresa too. He wanted her to come back to him. Fox felt as though he were going insane from the wait. "Hey, Theresa," Fox said quietly as he sat down to   
  
The heart monitor beeped continuously in a monotonous rhythm.   
  
"I was just thinking about when we danced at the Marina." Fox smiled. "Remember that?" Theresa remained still.   
  
Fox sighed. "You're an amazing dancer, Theresa. That night, I fought the urge to kiss you again." Fox stroked Theresa's cheek. The bruises on her body were visible, but less noticeable. Fox leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Theresa's lips. He looked at her and sighed. "I wish that Prince Charming stuff would work." Fox admitted, chuckling softly. "If only a kiss from your true love could really awaken you from your deep sleep." Fox sighed as he rubbed his neck. 

~*~

  
  
_"If only it were that simple," she thinks to herself as she listens to the man beside her. She wishes that she could see his face and lose herself in his intense gaze. She wishes for the comfort of his strong arms. She desperately wants to hold him close to her, to feel his warm breath on her neck. Memories from her past, and hopes for the future skim through her mind like a confusing movie. Faces and places run through her mind. She feels as if the world around her is swirling around like a merry go-round. Dizziness overcomes her. She feels disoriented. Panicking from confusion, she slips._

~*~

  
  
"Her heart stopped." The doctor said tiredly. "Luckily, we were able to revive her." Fox let out a long, shaky breath. "So she's still alive?"  
  
"Yes," Dr. Livingston admitted. "_However,_"  
  
Fox groaned. "However, what?"  
  
"I hate to say this, son, but she's~ she doesn't seem to be making any improvements."  
  
Fox nodded as he clenched his jaw to keep from crying.  
  
"Her brain's functioning to an extent, but even if she _does_ wake up~"  
  
Fox dreaded to hear the next words. "I'm afraid that Theresa might not be the same person she was before the accident. She may be a totally different person." Dr. Livingston explained.  
  
Fox's heart sank as he bent his head down. "Do you believe she'll wake up?"  
  
Dr. Livingston averted his gaze. No matter how many times he had given the same speech, Dr. Livingston still found it difficult to say. "She's not showing any signs that she will wake up." He said softly.   
  
Fox covered his face in his hands in desolation. He could taste his salty tears as the tiny droplets ran down his cheeks. "She's not going to wake up?" He asked as his voice wobbled.   
  
"I'm sorry, Fox." The doctor said sadly. "But, maybe you and the others should prepare for the possibility that Theresa may not make it another week."  
  
Fox wept freely as the words stung him directly in the heart. Sorrow washed over him as Fox faced reality. His Theresa was slipping away from him. "There _has_ to be _something_ we can do." Fox said desperately.  
  
"I'm afraid not." The doctor replied softly. "Her injuries are just so severe," The doctor's voice trailed off.  
  
"She's in pain, isn't she?" Fox asked grinding his teeth together.  
  
"She won't feel much pain due to all the meds we've given her. She's really knocked out cold." Dr. Livingston replied.  
  
"So, there's a possibility the meds are keeping her from waking up?" Fox asked.  
  
"It's a slight possibility, but honestly Fox, if you don't want Theresa to suffer, then she needs to receive those meds. Otherwise, she'll be in agonizing pain."  
  
Fox closed his eyes for a few moments. "What do we do then?"  
  
"Theresa's barely hanging on as it is. I can continue to have her on life support for the next week or so, and I can continue to give her medication for the pain. We can monitor closely to see if she will make any improvements."  
  
Fox hated to ask the next question. He struggled to get the words out. "And- if she~" Fox's voice broke. "Uh, what if she~" Fox closed his eyes, unable to go on.  
  
Dr. Livingston already knew where Fox was headed. "If she doesn't wake up, then I'll be forced to suggest that she is to be taken off life support. From that point on, the decision will be left to you and her loved ones on whether to cut life support or not."  
  
"No," Fox moaned. "This can't be happening."  
  
"I'm sorry again." Dr. Livingston said sadly. "But there's just nothing we can do."  
  
Fox's Adams apple bobbed in his throat. He wiped his eyes and stroked his forehead.   
  
"What if we _don't_ want to take her off life support?" Fox asked.   
  
"Then the hospital will comply with your wishes, however; if she doesn't make any improvements, there's a greater chance she'll remain comatose until her body gives out." Dr. Livingston replied gently.   
  
Fox covered his face with his hands. He hated the thought of never being able to see Theresa smile again, to see her eyes light up, to watch her caring for her son, to hold her body tight against him, to feel her beside him, to hold her hand, to feel her kiss him. Fox sunk in his chair. Dr. Livingston sat quietly, watching Fox let out his grief.   
  
"I'm sorry," Dr. Livingston repeated.  
  
Fox took a deep breath. Sobs frequently interrupted his speech. I- I- I know you tried, Doc. But j-j-j-ust the thought of l-losing her," Fox's lower lip quivered. "I-It's unbearable."  
  
"Would you like for me to explain this to the others?" Dr. Livingston said as he referred to Pilar, and Theresa's other friends.  
  
"I-I-I can do it." Fox said sadly.  
  
"Very well." Dr. Livingston replied.

~*~

  
  
_She scrambles desperately for the surface, and feels as if she's holding on to the very edge…_ _"I'm **not** letting go," She thinks determinedly, but her strength is diminishing. She will not be able to hold on for much longer._


	21. XXI

XXI.

Pilar was devastated when Fox told her about Theresa's condition. She clutched at Fox as he tried his best to comfort her. "It cannot be!" Pilar cried. Little Ethan looked worriedly at his grandmother and Fox. He wondered why tears littered their faces.   
  
"I-I'll be back." Pilar said hastily.   
  
Fox nodded as he reached for Little Ethan. Pilar kissed her grandson on the forehead and gave Fox's hand a squeeze. Fox looked sadly at Little Ethan. "Poor guy,"   
He thought sorrowfully. "You don't really understand what's going on at all."  
  
Little Ethan placed a chubby hand on Fox's nose. Fox made a face as Little Ethan let out a small giggle. "You think that's funny?" Fox said. Little Ethan's eyes danced with laughter. He playfully swatted Fox on the head. "Ouch!" Fox said. "You're strong for a little guy, aren't you?" Fox said. Little Ethan hit Fox on the head again in response. "Why you little," Fox said teasingly. Fox tweaked Little Ethan's nose. Little Ethan giggled. Fox sighed as Little Ethan's blue eyes penetrated his own. "You may not understand what's going on buddy," Fox said softly as Little Ethan listened quietly. "But I know that you can tell something's wrong with your mommy." At the sound of the word "mommy" Little Ethan gazed down. "Your mommy's really hurt." Fox said quietly. Little Ethan looked up at Fox with a worried expression. "I'm afraid for her." Fox admitted. "Your mommy is a really special person, and I~" A sob caught in Fox's throat. He swallowed as his eyes began to glisten with tears. Little Ethan wiped at Fox's eyes. "I really love your mommy, and I don't want to let her go." A few tears escaped Fox's eyes. Little Ethan frowned and wiped at the tears on Fox's cheeks. "Thanks buddy," Fox said as he inhaled slowly.   
  
"Would you look at that?" A nurse said softly to Dr. Livingston as they both quietly observed Fox and Little Ethan from the door of the waiting room. "Isn't that a touching sight?" Dr. Livingston nodded. "That little boy is Theresa's son."  
  
"Theresa." The woman said as tried to match the name with a face. "Oh, she's the woman who was hit by the car?" The nurse asked.  
  
"Yes." The doctor said sadly. "And that man, Fox Crane, I suppose he's Theresa's boyfriend."  
  
"I thought that maybe he was the father." The nurse replied.  
  
"I never thought of that." Dr. Livingston admitted.  
  
"Poor guy," The nurse said sadly. "He's always been beside Theresa's bedside for the last two weeks. He must love her a great deal."  
  
"Yeah, I hated to tell him about Theresa's condition. It broke his heart." Dr. Livingston sighed sadly.   
  
"This must be hard for you two." The nurse said quietly.   
  
"It's like reopening a wound." Dr. Livingston replied quietly. "When I look at Fox, I see myself. It's like I'm watching my past play out again."  
  
"I'm sorry," The nurse said eyeing Dr. Livingston with pity. Dr. Livingston bent his head.  
  
"Theresa hasn't improved?" The nurse asked after a pause.  
  
"No," The doctor said shaking his head. "She hasn't been improving at all."  
  
"She isn't going to make it?" The nurse asked quietly.  
  
"She's barely hanging on as it is." Dr. Livingston replied. "It's going to take a miracle for that woman to make it." Dr. Livingston said.   
  
"Excuse me Doctor." Pilar said softly. "May I speak with you?"  
  
The nurse's eyes held pity for Pilar as she quietly excused herself.   
  
"I- I want to speak with you about my daughter Theresa."  
  
"All right." The doctor said softly. "Would you like to come to my office?"  
  
"Yes please." Pilar said as she followed him down the hallway. Once in Dr. Livingston's office, Pilar sat down in one of the chairs directly across from his desk.   
  
"What can I help you with?" Dr. Livingston said as he sat back in his chair.  
  
"Is it true that my daughter will not be the same if she woke up?" Pilar asked.  
  
"Well," Dr. Livingston paused. "That's always a possibility. She's sustained some very extensive injuries."  
  
"How exactly would she be different?" Pilar asked quietly.  
  
"Theresa's brain may have been damaged. I've consulted with a neurologist. He has told me that Theresa's brain is functioning to some degree. We won't be able to tell how much her brain was damaged from the accident unless she wakes up. You see," Dr. Livingston said as he pulled out a diagram of the brain. "Various parts are used for various tasks. Her motor skills, her coordination, even her memory could be damaged. She may end up having to learn how to speak and walk all over again."  
  
Pilar bent her head as she placed her hand over her mouth. She pressed her lips together tightly. "What's the worst case scenario?" She asked.   
  
"Worst case scenario? Theresa could wake up and be dependent on you and others for the rest of her life. She could wake up and not be able to do anything for herself. She'll be what many term a living noodle."  
  
Pilar closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "Fox has told me that you're going to keep Theresa on life support for another week."  
  
"We can keep her on life support as long as you'd like. However, if Theresa does not make any improvements, I would suggest that she be cut off from life support."  
  
Pilar quickly wiped at the tears that formed in her eyes.   
  
"Anything can happen though," The doctor said. "She may end up improving. We never know."   
  
Pilar nodded. "I just don't think I can let my daughter go," She said tearfully.  
  
"I understand." Dr. Livingston said sympathetically. "I know it's hard. I've gone through the same thing myself." He said quietly.  
  
"You have?" Pilar asked surprised.   
  
"My wife," Dr. Livingston said as he showed Pilar the photograph on his desk. "She had cancer. It had spread to the vital organs of her body, and she was put on life support the last few days of her life. I didn't want to let her go, but I knew she was hurting. I didn't want her to suffer anymore, so~" Dr. Livingston's voice trailed off.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Pilar said quietly. "It must've been very hard for you."  
  
"It was," Dr. Livingston admitted. "It's always hard to lose someone you love, especially when it is your spouse. Time had lessened the pain from losing her, but I won't be quite able to fill that void she left in my heart."  
  
Pilar sat quietly in contemplation. "Is my daughter in pain?"   
  
"We've given her medication to help lessen the pain."  
  
Pilar sighed. "I just don't want her to suffer."  
  
"I understand." Dr. Livingston said as he got up to put his hand comfortingly on Pilar's shoulder. "Nobody wants their loved ones to suffer."  
  
Pilar sighed deeply. "I don't think I could do it."  
  
"Do what?" Dr. Livingston asked quietly.   
  
"Take Theresa off life support. I don't think I'd be able to live with myself." Pilar twisted her hands anxiously.  
  
"I had a hard time too after I had my wife taken off life support. Counseling helped me a great deal though."  
  
Pilar sniffed and wiped her eyes. Dr. Livingston handed her a box of tissue. "Thank you." Pilar said gratefully.  
  
"You're welcome." Dr. Livingston replied. "If there's anything else you need, please ask."  
  
Pilar nodded. "I'm going to go speak with Fox. Thank you for your time Dr. Livingston."  
  
Dr. Livingston nodded. "You're welcome."   
  
Pilar smiled sadly as she watched Fox and Little Ethan interacting from the entrance of the waiting room.   
  
"He really likes you," Pilar said softly as she took a seat beside Fox.  
  
"He's great." Fox said. "He doesn't say much, but it's like he knows exactly how to cheer you up."   
  
"Fox," Pilar began. The tone of her voice sent a chill up and down Fox's spine.   
  
"What is it, Pilar?"  
  
"I just spoke with Dr. Livingston." Pilar said quietly as she took a hold of Little Ethan's hand. Fox looked downwards and gritted his teeth together.   
  
"If Theresa does not improve, what do you think we should do?" Pilar whispered hoarsely.   
  
"I can't even answer that." Fox said, his voice quivering with emotion. "I don't even want to _think_ about that."  
  
"But, Fox." Pilar said. "I hate to say this, but we have to face reality. What if Theresa never wakes up? Do we keep her on life support?"  
  
"What if?" Fox said in disbelief. "Pilar, don't you believe Theresa's going to pull through? Where's your faith?" Fox asked.   
  
"Believe me, Fox." Pilar said, her voice rising. "I have faith. I've been praying my _heart_ out. I've been _pleading_ with God to save my daughter."  
  
"Then why are we even discussing the possibility of Theresa not waking up if you say you have faith."  
  
"Because Fox, whether we like it or not, we still have to prepare for the worst." Pilar said sadly. "My daughter is a fighter, but this is going to be a very difficult battle for her physically and mentally."  
  
Fox sighed. "She shouldn't have to be fighting this battle now. This is all my fault." Fox said as he leaned his head back against the wall.  
  
"What do mean, Fox?"

Fox sighed. Soon after Syd's arrest, Chad had pulled Fox aside and told him about Syd's involvement with the accident. Fox was furious and stopped by the L.A. jail to sound off on Syd.   
  
_"I can't believe you!" Fox yelled at her.  
  
"You pushed me to it." Syd retorted. "You backed out of our agreement. I was satisfied knowing at first that she thought that you used her to get to her best friend Latoya hitting Theresa with the car was icing on the cake. In fact, I'm overjoyed that Latoya mistakenly hit her."  
  
"B*tch!" Fox said as he hit the window that separated them. He wished that he could reach over and wring Syd's neck. An officer looked at Fox sternly.  
  
"Remember Fox," Syd said. "You pushed me to it. So don't put all of the blame on me. I did it because of you." _  
  
"I had made an arrangement with this woman named Sydney. She was interested in Chad, and at the time, I was interested in Whitney." Fox began explaining.  
  
"What?" Pilar said in disbelief. "But what about Theresa?"  
  
"This was before I realized I was in love with Theresa. Whitney was a foolish infatuation I had for awhile. Anyhow, when I met Syd and found out she was interested in Chad, it seemed like the perfect opportunity to scheme to get Whitney." Fox looked down ashamed. "I'm not proud of what I did, and I can't believe how foolish I was to believe I belonged with Whitney. All along it was Theresa. Theresa was the one my heart belonged to."   
  
"Oh." Pilar said quietly. "But I still don't understand why you think all of this is your fault."  
  
"Well, I backed out of the agreement with Syd to get Chad. She got angry with me and threatened to ruin mine and Theresa's relationship. Syd had apparently talked to Theresa and told Theresa that I had used her to get Whitney."  
  
"Did Theresa believe her?"  
  
"Theresa and I talked. She wasn't as upset as I thought she would be. She had walked off because she said she needed to think. Soon afterwards, she was hit with the car. It's my fault because if I hadn't pursued Whitney in the first place, none of this would have happened."  
  
"You can't blame yourself Fox." Pilar said quietly.   
  
"I can't help it." Fox replied miserably.   
  
"Fox," Pilar said as he reached for his hand. "I don't blame you for any of this."   
  
Fox sighed. "I can't just stop blaming myself instantly."  
  
"Blaming yourself is just a part of coping. I know it's hard, but stop beating yourself up."  
  
"I'll try." Fox sighed. "I want to see Theresa. I'll be back."  
  
Fox handed Little Ethan over to Pilar and walked quickly down the hospital corridor to Theresa's room. He kissed Theresa on the forehead. "Hey beautiful," Fox said softly. "It's me again."

~*~

  
  
_She feels the world swirling about her as she relives the various memories her mind treasures.   
  
"I love you, Theresa." Fox had whispered to her. "I love you so much it [i]hurts_." Fox had said as his voice broke. He had been fighting back his own tears. "I've never loved anyone as much as I love you." He had said with his voice full of emotion.[/i]  
  
"Hey beautiful" _she hears_ "It's me again."  
  
_"Fox!" She calls. "I want to come back to you, but I don't know how!" She cries. "How do I get back?" She looks around, but sees nothing before her.   
  
Faces of those she cares about spin about her. She tries to reach out for them, but they seem so far away. She hears the cry of a baby as she instantly thinks of her son. "Mommy wants to come back, but she doesn't know how." She says desperately. "Someone, tell me how to get back." She says, wondering if there is anyone listening to her. A bright light appears before her eyes as they sting with pain. Her eyes begin watering. Tears slip out of the corners of her eyes._  
  
"Oh my God," _she hears Fox saying_ "She's crying. Good God Almighty, she's crying! Theresa!" _She hears him call.   
  
The light shines more brilliantly. It fills the void of the darkness. She senses a presence and calls out to it."Who are you? Can you help me?" She asks desperately. "Please, help me. I need to go back."  
  
"You cannot go back." A voice whispers. It seems to be composed of a myriad of other different voices all speaking in unison. The light flickers as the voices speak to her.  
  
"Why?" She asks in disbelief. "I [i]have_ to go back! I refuse to leave everyone I love. I'll do anything to go back to them." She pleads. "I'll give anything."  
  
"You will have to make a sacrifice then." The voices whisper to her.   
  
"What kind of sacrifice?" She asks.   
  
"It's something many treasure. In an instant, it can be taken away." The voices murmur. "New ones are made, old ones are replaced. There is no limit to how many you make, but it is not permanent. It is limited by the attention you give it.   
  
The light begins to fade away. "Wait!" She calls desperately. "Where are you going?"   
  
"Time is running out. You must hurry and make your decision." The voice says faintly.  
  
"What if I agree to make the sacrifice?" She asks warily.   
  
"Life will appear different to you. Something will be missing." The voices whisper.   
  
"Will I lose someone?" She asks worriedly.   
  
"No. However, you will lose something. It is part of the unconscious forces that are a part of being human."  
  
She still does not fully comprehend.   
  
"It is time to go now," The voices say faintly. She feels her soul being pulled away from her body.   
  
"I'm not ready to go!" She cries as she resists. It is no use. Her strength is gone. "I'll sacrifice whatever it is. I'll do it! Please, let me go back!" She cries in urgency.  
  
"Are you sure?" The voices question.   
  
Doubt pervades her decision. "If I make that sacrifice of whatever it is," She begins. "Will I ever get it back?"  
  
"In time, it may be returned." The light begins to dim.   
  
"Okay," She says determinedly. "I'll do it."  
  
"So be it." The light disappears. She then feels an ethereal sensation of reconnection. However, she feels something missing. Sweet air fills her lungs. She greedily sucks it in. Her body feels weighted down. It throbs with pain as her fingers twitch slightly. Her eyes open slowly. She sees a shadow before her, but the pain is too great for her eyes to focus. Her eyelids close. [/i]  
  
"Oh dear God, C'mon Theresa, wake up." Fox reached for her hand and squeezed it encouragingly.  
  
_She tries to open her eyes again. She feels the warmth in her palm as she tries to squeeze back. Her hand seems to not want to cooperate with her. She manages to open her eyes and blinks. The room about her spins wildly. Suddenly, everything before her takes solid form. She turns her head slowly and finds herself gazing into deep brown eyes._  
  
"Oh Theresa," Fox said happily. "You're awake! I knew you would come back to me!"  
  
_She opens her mouth as if to say something. Her throat is dry._  
  
"What is it?" Fox asks. "C'mon Theresa, what is it?" Fox encouraged.  
  
_"Who's Theresa?" She asks confused. "And who are you?"_


	22. XXII

XXII.

"Who are you?" Theresa repeated. The words were sharp and cut deeply through Fox's heart.   
  
"You don't remember me?" Fox asked sadly.   
  
"No~" Theresa's voice trailed off as she closed her eyes again. Fox stared at Theresa. "Amnesia." He said in disbelief.   
  
Fox went outside in the hallway and motioned to Dr. Livingston and Pilar. They walked to him quickly. "She's awake." Fox informed them.   
  
"Awake? Thank God!" Pilar cried as she made the sign of the cross. Little Ethan stirred in his grandmother's arms.   
  
"Let me go check on her," Dr. Livingston said as he went inside the room.  
  
"This is wonderful news!" Pilar said happily. "Oh, Fox! Why are you not rejoicing?" She asked.  
  
"I think Theresa has amnesia." Fox said quietly.  
  
"Amnesia?" Pilar repeated.  
  
"Yeah, she didn't recognize me." Fox said sadly.  
  
Dr. Livingston returned a short while later and confirmed Fox's suspicions. "She's awake, and she can speak. Her speech doesn't seem to be impaired too much. Her movements are slow, but I believe she'll be just fine. The only thing is that she appears to have amnesia."  
  
"I thought so." Fox mumbled. "How long do you think it will last?"  
  
"There's no telling how long." Dr. Livingston replied. "She doesn't remember anything at all."  
  
"At least she's awake." Pilar said. "Fox, let's just be glad that Theresa came back to us."  
  
"Yeah," Fox agreed. "I'm going back to her room to talk with her." 

~*~

  
  
Theresa opened her eyes easily this time. Her head still throbbed while her whole body ached. She gazed upwards and found herself staring into the same deep brown eyes she saw when she had returned from dark abyss that held her soul captive. Theresa looked at Fox and mentally searched her mind for his identity. She drew a blank and frowned.  
  
"I don't seem familiar at all?" Fox asked disappointedly.   
  
"Your eyes are familiar to me. And your voice- something tells me I've heard your voice before." Theresa said.   
  
Fox sighed. "Maybe my voice sounds familiar because I stayed by your bedside and talked to you for the past two weeks you were comatose."  
  
"I was out for that long?" Theresa said as she rubbed her forehead.   
  
"Yeah," Fox said as he ran his hand through his hair and averted his gaze. "I should let you rest." Fox replied rubbing his neck. "I'll to you later, Theresa." Fox said as he turned to make his way out of the room.  
  
"That's my name?" Theresa called.   
  
Fox turned around. "Yeah," he said quietly. "Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald."  
  
Theresa made an effort to sit up. She still felt weak. Fox came to her side and gently eased her into a sitting position. "Thank you," Theresa said quietly.   
  
"You're welcome." Fox said quietly as he tucked a strand of hair behind Theresa's ear.   
  
Theresa felt her heart quicken its pace. Butterflies fluttered crazily in her stomach. "What's your name?" She asked while trying to mask her nervousness around the handsome stranger.   
  
"I'm Nicholas Foxworth Crane, but everyone calls me Fox." Fox replied as he extended his hand.  
  
"Fox," Theresa repeated. She smiled. "I like it. It's different, but I like it." She admitted shyly.  
  
Fox smiled as he tilted his head and scrutinized Theresa. "Are you nervous?" He asked.  
  
Theresa's face blanched. "Uh no~" She said as she fumbled with the edge of the blanket. "What makes you think that?"  
  
"You're fidgeting." Fox said slightly amused.  
  
"Well can you blame me?" Theresa said exasperated. "I'm alone with a handsome stranger, and I probably look like hell right now. I haven't even seen my reflection yet. And you know what I just realized? I don't remember what I look like. How sad is that?"  
  
"Take my word on it, Theresa, you're beautiful." Fox said softly.   
  
Theresa blushed. "You're just saying that to make me feel better."  
  
"No," Fox said as he tenderly interlaced his fingers with Theresa's. "I'm saying it because it's true."  
  
Theresa gazed into Fox's eyes and saw bold yearning within them. Fox was desperately fighting the urge to kiss Theresa. "Thank you, Fox." Theresa said quietly. "You're very sweet."  
  
Fox smiled. "That's me all right. Sweet." Theresa smiled in return.  
  
Fox outlined Theresa's lips with his finger. "It's so good to see you smile again." He said. "I've missed that smile."  
  
"What else did you miss?" Theresa asked quietly.  
  
"I missed your beautiful eyes and the way it felt to kiss your lips. I missed how perfectly you fit in my arms, and the comfort I felt when you were beside me. I missed being with you," Fox whispered. "I missed everything Theresa." Fox said as he kissed her fingers and held them to his heart. "No matter what happens Theresa, I will always love you. Nothing is ever going to change that. You've captured my heart Theresa. I'm taken with you."   
  
Theresa found herself being lost in Fox's gaze, and at the same time being mesmerized with his words. "I'm very lucky." She whispered. "I'm lucky to have someone who loves me that much." Theresa said in awe.  
  
"_I'm_ the lucky one Theresa." Fox said as he caressed her cheek.   
  
"I wish I could remember," Theresa said sadly.   
  
"I wish you could too," Fox admitted.   
  
"Fox," Theresa said. "Will you just hold me?"  
  
"Sure," Fox said. He sat down beside her and gently embraced her. Theresa leaned against him and sighed. She felt comforted with his strong arms supporting her. Theresa could feel Fox's heart beating in his chest. "Fox," She said quietly.  
  
"Hm?" Fox asked.  
  
"Will you help me remember?" She asked in a small voice.  
  
Fox turned Theresa's face towards him. "Of course I will."   
  
Theresa smiled. "Where do you think we should start?"  
  
"How about this?" Fox said as he leaned in to plant a soft kiss on Theresa's lips.

~*~

  
  
"I'm so relieved, Doctor." Pilar said. "It's like a burden has been lifted from my heart."  
  
"I'm glad Theresa pulled through." Dr. Livingston smiled.   
  
Little Ethan looked at Dr. Livingston with interest. "I bet this little guy will be happy to see his mommy." Dr. Livingston said as he playfully ruffled Little Ethan's hair.  
  
Little Ethan giggled. "Ma," He said happily as he clapped his hands.   
  
"Is that all he can say?" Dr. Livingston asked Pilar.   
  
"For now," Pilar smiled. "I wonder what his next word will be. Hm, do you have grandchildren?"  
  
"I have two little grandsons who are four and six and one granddaughter who is just about the same age as this little one."  
  
"That's nice." Pilar smiled.   
  
"I think my granddaughter's first word was Daddy though. 'Course it came out 'Da', but we all know she meant Daddy."  
  
"Da!" Little Ethan repeated.  
  
Pilar and Dr. Livingston looked in surprise at Little Ethan. "Did he just~" Dr. Livingston pointed at Little Ethan.  
  
"I think he did." Pilar said. "My, my little Ethan. Before you know it you're mouth will be full of words." Pilar kissed her grandson on the forehead.   
  
Little Ethan smiled. "Ma! Da!" He said as he clapped his hands together as he said the words.  
  
"He's a smart one," Dr. Livingston replied. "He'll be speaking in no time."  
  
"You don't mind if I go in and see Theresa now, do you?" Pilar asked.   
  
"No, not at all." Dr. Livingston replied. "Let's both go and see how she's doing." Dr. Livingston and Pilar walked down the hall and continued their conversation. Once they reached the door of Theresa's room, Dr. Livingston held the door open for Pilar. Pilar smiled as she saw Fox and Theresa in a kiss. "Aw," She said as she touched her heart.  
  
"Well, well " Dr. Livingston said smiling.   
  
"Ma! Da!" Little Ethan cried happily.


	23. XXIII

XXIII.

Fox and Theresa pulled away from the kiss breathless. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever. "Ma! Da!" They heard Little Ethan cry happily.   
  
Fox looked in surprise at little Ethan. "Did he just~"   
  
"He called you 'Da.'" Theresa said softly. "And he called me~"  
  
"Ma." Fox finished.  
  
"Ma." Theresa thought to herself. "I'm a mother." She looked at the adorable baby boy in amazement. "My son." She whispered as she looked at Fox to Little Ethan. "_Our_ son." Theresa thought to herself as she smiled. Little Ethan gave his mother a huge grin and extended his arms.   
  
"Would you like to hold him?" Pilar said quietly as she approached the bed.   
  
Theresa nodded at the woman with the warm friendly eyes. Theresa gently reached for Little Ethan and sat him in her lap. "Hi, there," Theresa cooed. It felt natural to hold the little boy in her arms. Little Ethan reached out and grabbed at his mother's hair.   
  
"His name is Ethan Martin, but we all call him Little Ethan." Fox said softly as he ruffled Little Ethan's fine blond hair.  
  
"I guess he takes after you." Theresa smiled.   
  
"What?" Fox said confused.  
  
"Little Ethan called you 'Da" awhile ago. You are his father right?" Theresa asked.  
  
Fox looked away. "Uh"  
  
"That's a long story." Pilar chimed in. "But it's good to see you're awake _mi hija._"   
  
"Mi hija," Theresa thought, "Are you~"  
  
"I'm your mother." Pilar said quietly.   
  
"I'm sorry I can't remember." Theresa said sadly. "But if it's any consolation, you all seem familiar in some way."  
  
"It's all right, Theresa," Pilar said quietly as she stroked her daughter's hair. "The important thing is that you're here with us now."  
  
Theresa smiled. "I'm glad you all are here. Is there anyone else I should meet?"  
  
"Maybe we should call Whitney and Chad." Fox said quietly to Pilar.  
  
"Yes, especially Whitney." Pilar said.  
  
"Who's Whitney?" Theresa asked.   
  
"Your best friend." Fox said quietly.  
  
"Oh," Theresa said. "Well then, please call Whitney. Maybe the more people I meet, the faster my memory will return to me."  
  
"I'll go call Whitney right now." Fox said hastily as he made his way to the door.   
  
"You know what? You can use the phone in my office." Dr. Livingston said. "I'll leave you three alone to do some catching up." Dr. Livingston said as he winked at Pilar.  
  
Pilar smiled and blushed slightly. "Thank you Doctor."  
  
Once the two men left the room, Little Ethan became interested in the button that moved the bed up and down. Theresa laughed. "No," She scolded gently. "You're going to give me have motion sickness."   
  
Pilar laughed softly. "So, little Ethan is familiar to you?"   
  
"It's weird really. I can't explain it." Theresa said. "It's like this indescribable connection I feels towards him."  
  
"Every mother has that connection to their child." Pilar said softly. "Deep down, you just _know_ that it's your child."  
  
"Yeah," Theresa agreed. "It's a nice feeling."  
  
Little Ethan took a hold of Theresa's finger. "Mama," Theresa said hesitantly. It felt kind-of awkward to call a total stranger "Mama," but Pilar's presence brought comfort to Theresa.   
  
"What is it, Theresita?"   
  
"Is there something between you and the doctor?" Theresa asked with a small smile forming on her lips.  
  
"What?" Pilar said blushing. "Theresa!" She reprimanded.  
  
"What?" Theresa asked innocently. "I may have amnesia, but I _know_ there was something going on between you and the Doc."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Pilar said shaking her head.  
  
Theresa was amused. "Yes you do, mama. But seriously, where is my father?"  
  
Pilar's expression instantly changed. Sadness clouded her gaze. "He disappeared a long time ago." She said quietly.  
  
"Oh." Theresa replied. "How long?"  
  
"It's been a long time." Pilar said sadly. "I've never given up the hope that he would return to us."  
  
"Has it been a really long time?" Theresa asked as she smoothed Little Ethan's hair across his forehead.  
  
"It seems like an eternity." Pilar replied sighing heavily.   
  
"Mama, haven't you ever~" Theresa's voice trailed off.  
  
"What is it, Theresa?" Pilar asked.  
  
"Have you ever considered moving on with someone else?" Theresa asked sheepishly.  
  
"No," Pilar said softly. "I would feel guilty because I'm still married to your father, and I love him so much."  
  
"I see." Theresa replied quietly.   
  
"You'll probably understand better when you find love like your father and I shared." Pilar said quietly.  
  
"Do you think I could find that kind of love with Fox?" Theresa asked.  
  
"I don't know, Theresita. That's up to you to find out."   
  
"Even though I don't remember him, I feel attracted towards him." Theresa admitted.  
  
"Well, he is a good looking man." Pilar replied.   
  
"Yeah, but it's more than just the looks though, Mama. He is so unbelievably sweet. You should've heard what he said to me a few minutes ago."  
  
"What did he say?" Pilar asked curiously.   
  
"He said, 'I missed your beautiful eyes and the way it felt to kiss your lips. I missed how perfectly you fit in my arms, and the comfort I felt when you were beside me. I missed being with you," Fox whispered. "I missed everything Theresa." Fox said as he kissed her fingers and held them to his heart. "No matter what happens Theresa, I will always love you. Nothing is ever going to change that. You've captured my heart Theresa. I'm taken with you.'." Theresa repeated word for word.  
  
Pilar smiled. "Fox has really surprised me."  
  
"How so?" Theresa asked.  
  
"Well, it's just that Fox was always looked down as the black sheep of the Crane family. He was a ladies' man and a gambler. He was also a troublemaker. He came to Harmony when he was in debt."  
  
"He did?" Theresa asked. "Harmony?" She asked confused.  
  
"Harmony is the town we're from."  
  
"Is this Harmony?" Theresa asked.  
  
"No, we're in Los Angeles. You'll find out why later on." Pilar replied.  
  
"This is a lot to take in. It's kind-of mind boggling."  
  
"It is certainly a lot." Pilar agreed.  
  
"I want to hear more about Fox." Theresa said.  
  
"Well, he is quite the charmer. Anyhow, he came to Harmony and you and he seemed to hit it off. I admit that at the time I was wary of him spending so much time with you."  
  
"Why?" Theresa asked.  
  
"I was afraid he was trying to play games with you. I didn't want him to play with your heart." Pilar admitted.  
  
"Fox doesn't appear to be that type of person." Theresa said confused. "I didn't get that impression."  
  
"That's because I think he's changed. I also happen to believe that this change was brought on by you. You and Fox really connected and you became close."  
  
"We did?" Theresa said quietly.  
  
"Yes." Pilar said.   
  
"I'm glad." Theresa said. "I'm glad I have a man like Fox."  
  
"I am too, Theresa." Pilar agreed. "He loves you very much."  
  
"Theresa!" Ethan said breathlessly as he barged in the room. "Thank God you're awake!"  
  
"Who are you?" Theresa asked as she thought, "How rude."

~*~

Whitney, Chad, and Ethan came to the hospital as soon as they heard the news. Ethan was especially anxious to see Theresa. "Theresa!" He said breathlessly. "Thank God you're awake!" Ethan did not like the frown that crossed Therea's face.   
  
"Who are you?" Theresa asked. Ethan hadn't bothered to listen to Fox who warned that Theresa had amnesia.   
  
"You don't remember?" Ethan asked quietly.   
  
"No," Theresa said. "You're not familiar to me."  
  
Ethan was stung. "Oh, I'm Ethan. Ethan Winthrop."  
  
"Ethan Winthrop." Theresa repeated. "How exactly do we know each other?" Theresa asked.  
  
"Perhaps we shouldn't bombard her with all of this information." Pilar interrupted. "She's just woken up."  
  
"Right." Ethan agreed. "We can talk about that later, but I'm glad you're all right Theresa. You had me worried there."  
  
"You had us all worried." Fox said as he came into the room. "Fox!" Theresa said happily as her eyes lit up with joy.  
  
Ethan glared at his half-brother. "Why does her eyes light up when _he_ walks in the room?" Ethan thought as he turned green with envy.   
  
Whitney and Chad entered the room quietly. Whitney looked at her best friend expectantly. "You're Whitney?" Theresa guessed.  
  
"You know me?" Whitney said as she approached the bed.   
  
"Lucky guess." Theresa shrugged. "But I've been told that you are my best friend."  
  
"Yeah," Whitney said. "I am."  
  
"Then you've _got_ to help me remember things." Theresa replied.  
  
"We'll all help." Ethan chimed in.  
  
"Okay," Theresa said slowly. "But first, how much longer do I have to stay in this hospital?"  
  
"Not for much longer," Dr. Livingston said as he made his way into the room. "I'll keep you under observation for tonight. We can release you in the morning."  
  
"Thank God!" Theresa said. "I've already been in here for two weeks."  
  
The Doctor laughed. "It'll be a nice change. Plus, you can get started with trying to regain your memories."  
  
"I look forward to that." Theresa said smiling.  
  
"Good, well, folks, I hate to break this up, but Theresa does need her rest. You can all come see her tomorrow morning."  
  
"Can't I stay, Doc?" Fox pleaded. "I've practically been here for two weeks as well."  
  
"I suppose. What's one more day?" Dr. Livingston replied.  
  
"That isn't fair." Ethan said. "Why does he get to stay?"  
  
"I'm the boyfriend." Fox said.   
  
Ethan frowned. "Uh~" Whitney said. "Theresa, you and I can catch up in the morning."  
  
It was Theresa's turn to frown. "But you just got here."  
  
"Theresa," Dr. Livingston said gently. "You need your rest.   
  
"What about Little Ethan?" Theresa asked as she gazed down at her son.  
  
"I'll take him home." Pilar said quietly. "He'll be exhausted by the time we reach the apartment."  
  
"I'd hate to see you all go." Theresa said. "I have this desire to learn everything about my life, and about all of you."  
  
"We'll get to that, Theresa." Fox replied. "We just have to take it a day at a time though."  
  
"All right," Theresa sighed. "I guess I'll see you all in the morning then."  
  
"Bye Theresa," Everyone called as they filed out of the room. Fox stayed beside Theresa's bed and looked at her intently.   
  
"What is it?" Theresa asked.   
  
"Nothing," Fox said. "I was just thinking."  
  
"About us?" Theresa asked.  
  
"Yeah," Fox admitted.  
  
"What about us?" Theresa asked interested.  
  
"Well," Fox said as he took Theresa's hand in his. "I thought about how I could get you to remember."  
  
"Really? How?"  
  
"I was planning on taking you to different places we've been together. Maybe it'll stir your memory."  
  
"I can't wait." Theresa smiled.  
  
"Yes, but now, I want you to go to sleep." Fox said.  
  
"But~" Theresa protested.  
  
"Close your eyes, beautiful." Fox said quietly.   
  
Theresa lay back and sighed. "I'm not~ tired." Theresa yawned.  
  
"Go to sleep." Fox whispered as he kissed her lightly on the forehead.  
  
"Don't leave~" Theresa mumbled as her eyes began to close.  
  
"Don't worry," Fox said. "I'm never leaving your side."


	24. XXIV

XXIV

"I'm _so_ glad I'm being released this morning!" Theresa said cheerfully as Fox laughed.   
  
"What's so funny?" Theresa asked.  
  
Fox sighed. "I'm just glad to see you so happy."   
  
Theresa smiled. "Well, I'll be even happier once I get my memory back."  
  
A small frown formed at the corners of Fox's mouth. "I'm not so sure about that," He thought to himself.  
  
"So," Theresa said interrupting Fox's thoughts. "What are we going to do today?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Fox said.  
  
Theresa crossed her arms. "I thought you said you were going to take me somewhere."  
  
Fox chuckled. "Being a little impatient, aren't we?" Fox said as he teasingly waved his finger.   
  
"No," Theresa said as she smiled. "I'm just a little curious."  
  
"Curious? Yeah right. You're just impatient."   
  
"Am not." Theresa pouted.   
  
Fox laughed. "Okay, fine. I was going to take you somewhere today, but there's one problem."  
  
"What?" Theresa asked.  
  
"I don't think you'd want to run around in a hospital gown. You probably wouldn't want your new memories to include mooning the whole city."  
  
Theresa giggled. "What, I thought this gown was quite becoming."  
  
"You'd make anything look becoming." Fox said softly. "And, I wouldn't mind seeing your cute tush." Fox added while he winked.   
  
"Have you no shame?" Theresa teased. "You're so audacious."   
  
Fox took a bow. "Why thank you madam."  
  
Theresa laughed. "Okay, so where is my fresh change of clothes?  
  
"I have them here," Fox said as he pulled out a small duffel bag. "But, the thought of keeping you in that hospital gown is tempting."  
  
"I make it look that good huh?" Theresa said smiling.  
  
"Oh yeah," Fox said smiling mischievously.   
  
"Fox," Theresa said as she gently pushed him. "Please, can I have my clothes?"  
  
"Fine." Fox said as he handed them over. "You don't need any help- changing maybe?" He asked with an impish look on his face.  
  
"You sly little devil." Theresa said. "I think I can manage on my own."  
  
"Are you sure? Because you know I am pretty good at helping people get dressed."  
  
"I bet you're better at getting them undressed." Theresa remarked.  
  
Fox laughed. "Wow, Theresa, you know me _so_ well. But then again, you speak from experience."  
  
Theresa blushed. "I- I'll be right back."   
  
Fox sighed. It felt good to jest with Theresa like they had before the accident. Fox hoped that if Theresa had regained her memories, it would not include the memory of finding out about Whitney.   
  
_Ring ring._ Fox's phone buzzed.   
  
"Hello?" Fox answered.  
  
"Fox, will you be taking Theresa out today?" Pilar asked.  
  
"I was planning to, but I thought I'd take her back to the apartment first." Fox said.  
  
"Perhaps you should keep her busy for awhile. Whitney and I are trying to set up the apartment for a surprise welcome back party for Theresa."  
  
"All right," Fox replied. "How long do you need to finish up?"  
  
"Keep her busy for a couple of hours." Pilar replied.  
  
"Okay, will do." Fox said.  
  
"Oh and Fox," Pilar added. "If Dr. Livingston is around, invite him to come to the celebration too. After all, he did help save Theresa."   
  
"Okay," Fox said. "I'll do that," he said before hanging up. When Fox looked up, he gasped at the sight before him. Theresa's natural beauty knocked Fox off his feet. She looked so feminine in the skirt and shirt that he grabbed out of the closet they shared. "Wow," Fox said.  
  
Theresa turned around. "You like?" She asked smiling.  
  
"You're beautiful." Fox said as he went up to her.  
  
"Thank you." Theresa said as she instantly felt the flutters beginning in her heart and stomach. Fox leaned in closer. She detected a whiff of his cologne. Fox's nose gently nudged against Theresa. She found her gaze traveling down to his lips. They looked so soft and tempting.  
  
Fox leaned in slowly and kissed Theresa on the lips. Theresa felt her heart beat faster as Fox pulled her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck and parted her lips a little to accommodate Fox's tongue. As they passionately kissed, both Theresa and Fox felt their love for each other being rekindled. Suddenly Theresa felt herself being taken back. Her mind filled with vague memories. She closed her eyes and pictured a beach. She could almost feel the rough sand against her skin, and smell the salty air. She felt she could even hear the gentle lapping of the waves against the shore. She pulled away quickly, breathless and bewildered.  
  
"What is it Theresa?" Fox asked worriedly "Are you all right?"  
  
"I- I just~" Theresa's voice trailed off. "When you kissed me~"   
  
"I'm sorry." Fox said hastily. "If it made you uncomfortable~"  
  
"No~" Theresa interjected. "It's not that. It's just that after you kissed me, I pictured a beach. I think it was a flashback or something."  
  
"Do you think that our kiss stirred your memory somehow?" Fox asked.  
  
"Maybe," Theresa said still baffled at the brief memory.   
  
"That's all you saw? A beach?" Fox asked.  
  
Theresa nodded. "That's all."   
  
"Well, Theresa, I guess this is going to happen a lot. I've heard about people getting pieces of their memories back steadily. Eventually you may remember everything."  
  
"It's so frustrating!" Theresa said frowning. "It's like I have this small grasp of something and- nothing!"   
  
Fox put his arms comfortingly around Theresa. "Don't upset yourself. Just give it time."  
  
Theresa sighed and leaned against Fox. "Okay, Fox."   
  
"I see you're ready to leave." Dr. Livingston said as he quietly entered the hospital room.  
  
Theresa smiled. "Yes, I'm about ready to go. Thank you for everything Dr. Livingston." Theresa gave the doctor a hug.  
  
Dr. Livingston was taken by surprise. "You're welcome, Theresa." He said. "I'm glad to see that you pulled through. Well, you take care, Theresa. You too Fox." Dr. Livingston said.  
  
"Thanks Doc." Fox said as he shook Dr. Livingston's hand. "I've got a driver waiting for us. Why don't you go ahead and head down? I've got to talk to the Doctor for a few minutes." Fox told Theresa.  
  
"Okay," Theresa said. "Thanks again Doctor!" Theresa said before leaving the room.  
  
"Something the matter Fox?" Dr. Livingston asked curiously.  
  
"Well, one, Theresa had a flashback. I'm thinking that maybe she's recalling pieces of certain memories."  
  
"She probably is." Dr. Livingston replied. "In some cases, people will recall parts of certain events. Eventually it will all connect together. Think of a puzzle. Right now, all Theresa's memories are scattered. As time passes, Theresa may be able to match pieces of memories together."  
  
Fox nodded. "That's what I thought. Do you think that she might get some of her memory back?"   
  
"Sure," Dr. Livingston said. "She could remember everything, or she might remember a few things."  
  
Fox contemplated the doctor's statement. "Thanks, Dr. Livingston."   
  
"You're very welcome. Now, I've got to get to the rest of my patients. You have a good day." Dr. Livingston said as he turned towards the door.  
  
"Wait, Doc." Fox said. "Theresa's mother is throwing a celebration at my apartment for Theresa. We'd all appreciate it if you could stop by."  
  
"Well, my shift ends in a couple of hours." Dr. Livingston said.  
  
"That's perfect, because that's how long I've got to keep Theresa preoccupied so that Pilar can set up everything." Fox replied.  
  
"Okay. Just give me some directions and I'll be there."

~*~

Ethan had stayed up all night thinking about Theresa. "Why don't I seem familiar?" He grumbled.  
  
"Ethan?" Gwen yawned tiredly.   
  
"Oh, good morning Gwen." Ethan said.   
  
"What time is it?" Gwen asked as she rubbed her eyes.   
  
"It's ten." Ethan replied.  
  
"Oh." Gwen said as she rubbed her stomach.   
  
Ethan stared at the ceiling debating on whether he should visit Theresa or not.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Gwen asked.  
  
"Nothing," Ethan mumbled. "Is there anything special you wanted to do today?"  
  
"I'm a little tired, and my feet are swollen again. I think I'd rather stay home today." Gwen said frowning.  
  
"Are you sure?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Yeah." Gwen said as she settled back in bed.  
  
"Well, I'm going to run a few errands. I'll be back." Ethan said as he hurried to get dressed.  
  
"Okay," Gwen said as she drifted back to sleep.  
  
"Perfect." Ethan thought. "Now I can go see Theresa."

~*~

  
  
"I'm so glad Theresa woke up." Whitney said relieved to Pilar.  
  
"I am too." Pilar said. "Thank God she's okay."  
  
"I just hate that she lost her memory." Whitney said sadly.   
  
"Yes, but the most important thing is that she's with us now. Perhaps she will regain her memories."  
  
"I hope so." Whitney replied as she finished hanging streamers about the living room.  
  
"I'm going to go ahead and prepare some of Theresa's favorite meals. Would you like to help me?" Pilar asked.  
  
"I'd love to." Whitney said smiling. "I'm not much of a cook though." She admitted.  
  
"It's all right. I'll teach you." Pilar said smiling. "But first, let me check on little Ethan."

~*~

  
  
"I can't believe I'm stuck in a cell with _you_." Syd whined.  
  
"Get over it." Latoya snapped. "I don't like bein' stuck with your sorry ass."  
  
"Excuse me?" Syd said as she threateningly towered over Latoya who sat on her bunk bed.   
  
"I ain't scared of you." Latoya said. "So you better back your ass up."   
  
"You know what~" Syd said as she pointed a finger in Latoya's face.  
  
"How 'bout you shut the hell up?" A big threatening woman said as she was escorted into the cell.  
  
"What, another damn roommate?" Syd said incredulously.   
  
"You ain't got any choice in the matter," The woman replied.   
  
"I dunno who the hell she thinks she is." Latoya mumbled. "You ain't no princess, Syd."  
  
The big woman laughed. "So that's your name, huh? Syd. I kinda like Syd. Me, I'm usually known as Big Bertha."   
  
Syd looked disgustedly at the big woman. "You stay away from me." She said as she walked to the other side of the cell.  
  
"You don't tell me what to do." The woman replied as she slowly made her way towards Syd.  
  
"Latoya!" Syd cried. "Help me out."  
  
Latoya shook her head. "No way am I gonna get between ya'll." She said. "You on your own, honey." Latoya smirked as she saw fear in Syd's eyes. "That's what you get!" Latoya thought.

~*~

  
  
"What's this?" Julian Crane said as he picked up one of the tabloids that Rebecca Hotchkiss threw on his desk.  
  
"Apparently, Fox and Theresa are an item now." Rebecca replied haughtily.  
  
"Really." Julian said as he read the article titled 'Crane finds love?'" The article pictured Fox, but had no pictures of him with Theresa. "According to various sources out in Los Angeles," Julian read aloud. "Nicholas Foxworth Crane has apparently found love with one of his father's ex-wives. Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, the supposed ex-wife of Julian Crane was spotted with Fox Crane at one of the prestigious clubs in downtown L.A. Lopez-Fitzgerald was apparently involved in a devastating accident two weeks ago. Sources say that her condition was deemed critical. The latest news of her condition is that she now lays comatose." Julian put the paper down. "A coma?"   
  
"A coma?" Rebecca asked confused.  
  
"Did you even bother reading the rest of this?" Julian asked.  
  
"No, pookie." Rebecca replied.  
  
"Well, Theresa was involved in some type of accident and she's reported to be in a coma." Julian said as he skimmed the rest of the article. How old is this?"   
  
"I got it a couple of days ago." Rebecca replied.   
  
"Where's my son?" Julian asked.  
  
"Little Ethan? I presume he's with Pilar." Rebecca said. "You know, honey, you should probably opt to get custody of little Ethan. Especially now since his mother is comatose. We won't know for how long she'll be out." Rebecca suggested.  
  
"I already have a lawyer working on the case. I will get custody of my son." Julian said.   
  
"They're taking too long." Rebecca complained.  
  
"Why are you in such a hurry?" Julian asked.  
  
"For your sake pookie. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner Little Ethan truly becomes yours and I can have my revenge on that little slut."  
  
"Revenge?" Julian raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Yes, you know that if we get little Ethan, Theresa will be _devastated._ And, she'll stop going after Ethan. My Gwennie cannot rest until that bitch is taken care of. I'm sure taking away her child will do the trick."  
  
Julian sighed. "I'll call the Lopez-Fitzgerald house. I wonder if Pilar's heard about her daughter's accident."  
  
"Okay," Rebecca said happily. "I'm going to call Gwennie."  
  
Julian picked up the telephone and dialed Pilar's number. It rang a couple of times before Miguel picked up.  
  
"Hello?" Miguel answered.  
  
"Is Pilar there?" Julian asked.  
  
"She's out of town." Miguel replied. "Who is this?"  
  
"Julian Crane. Why is she out of town?" He inquired.  
  
"Julian?" Miguel said. "Look, I don't think you need to know why."  
  
"I know Theresa was in an accident in L.A. Is that why your mother left?" Julian asked.  
  
Miguel did not answer.   
  
"I take that as a yes." Julian said. "Did she take my son with her?"  
  
"Your son?" Miguel asked.  
  
"Yes, Little Ethan. In case you've forgotten, he is my son."  
  
Julian heard Miguel sigh. "Can't you just leave our family alone?"   
  
"Little Ethan is my son and I will get custody of him." Julian replied.   
  
"He's Theresa's son too." Miguel retorted. "You have to fight like _hell_ to get custody of him."  
  
"Then so be it." Julian replied.  
  
"Goodbye." Miguel said as he hung up the phone.  
  
Julian waited for the dial tone and dialed another number. "Look, I need for you to do something for me," Julian said in a low tone. "Find out if Pilar and Ethan Martin Fitzgerald are in Los Angeles. If they are, inform me immediately. I may have to make a quick stop in L.A."


	25. XXV

XXV  
  


"Where are we going?" Theresa asked as she laid her head on Fox's shoulder.  
  
"I thought that maybe you and I could go to the Marina. It's this place near the beach." Fox replied.  
  
"Oh," Theresa said. "Hmm, the Marina."   
  
"Does it sound remotely familiar?" Fox asked.  
  
"Not really." Theresa said frowning. "Oh well."  
  
Once they arrived at the restaurant, Fox helped Theresa out of the car. They held hands as they entered the Marina. Theresa looked around at her surroundings.   
  
"Well, here we are." Fox said.   
  
"It's a great place." Theresa commented. "We've been here before?"  
  
"Yeah," Fox replied. "How about we get a table?"  
  
Theresa nodded. Fox lead her to a secluded table in a corner of the Marina. Theresa sighed.   
  
"Are you still bummed about not being able to recall anything specific?" Fox asked  
  
"A little." Theresa admitted.  
  
"Let me cheer you up." Fox said as he stood up and extended his hand. "May I have this dance?"  
  
Theresa smiled. "Yes, you certainly may." Fox led Theresa towards the dance floor and wrapped his arms around her waist. Theresa placed her arms around Fox's neck. Their bodies swayed to the beat of the music. A new song came on that stirred Theresa's memory. She held onto Fox as she recalled the words.  
  
_I would die for you  
I would die for you  
I've been dying just to feel you by my side  
To know that you're mine._  
  
_I will cry for you  
I will cry for you  
I will wash away your pain with all my tears  
And drown your fear._  
  
Theresa pulled away and looked at Fox.   
  
_I will pray for you  
I will pray for you  
I will sell my soul for something pure and true  
Someone like you_  
  
"I know this song," Theresa said.   
  
"We've danced to it before. A couple of times actually." Fox said quietly.  
  
Theresa's eyes opened wide. "I remember that," She gasped.  
  
"You remember everything, or just that one memory?" Fox asked.  
  
"Just that one memory. You and I were on the beach talking when we heard music. Then we started dancing and this song came on. We started kissing and then we were lying on the sand. Someone interrupted us. That's all I remember."  
  
"Ethan interrupted us." Fox replied. "That was the second time we danced to this song, can you remember the first?"  
  
"No," Theresa said slowly. "But who's Ethan?" She asked.  
  
"The man at the hospital from last night." Fox clarified.  
  
"Oh," Theresa said. "Him."  
  
"Yeah, him." Fox mumbled.  
  
"Who is he to me?" Theresa asked frowning.   
  
"Ethan, well, he's" Fox sighed. "Do you honestly want to know?"  
  
"I suppose." Theresa said as her voice trailed off.   
  
"Let's go outside." Fox said quietly. Fox reached for Theresa's hand as they walked side by side.   
  
Once they reached the part of the beach where they had shared a passionate kiss, Fox stopped right where they had lain and sighed. He looked down and put his hands in his pockets.   
  
"Is something wrong Fox?" Theresa asked as she came up behind him.  
  
"Nothing's wrong." Fox said quietly. "I'm just reminiscing about the night we kissed right here. Do you remember that Theresa?"  
  
Theresa looked around at the scene before her. She frantically searched her mind for any kind of memory pertaining to the area she was in, but nothing came to mind. Theresa frowned and shook her head. "I'm sorry, I just don't remember."  
  
Fox nodded. "Oh well." He said as he sat down in the sand. Theresa joined him and looked at him anxiously. "You aren't mad at me for not being able to remember are you?" Theresa asked worriedly.   
  
"Oh no." Fox said immediately. "Theresa, I'm not mad at all." He said as he reached to stroke her cheek. "Why would you think that?"  
  
Theresa looked down. "I don't know. I mean, this must be hard for you, and I feel like somehow I'm hurting you."   
  
"Theresa," Fox said as he titled her chin so that her gaze met his. "I admit that I'm a little down because you don't remember me, _but_ that doesn't mean I'm angry at you. It's not your fault that you have amnesia. In some ways, I think that it's my entire fault that this happened." Fox said miserably.   
  
"What do you mean?" Theresa asked. "How could it be your fault? You weren't the one who hit me with the car."  
  
"I feel like I was one of the causes of the accident. You and I were in the hospital talking. I thought that you were upset with me and you went outside to be alone. I followed you and~" Fox buried his head in his hands. "Then," Fox choked. "You- you were unconscious. I thought to myself that if you didn't pull through it would be my fault." Fox let a few tears slip down his cheeks. He wiped them away quickly.   
  
"Fox," Theresa said as she soothingly stroked his back. "It was an accident. I figure that I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."  
  
"But you wouldn't have been in that parking lot if I hadn't upset you." Fox said desolately.   
  
Theresa held Fox's hands. "Fox," She said as she stared into his eyes. "I don't blame you, so stop blaming yourself. What's more important is that I'm here with you now, and I need you Fox. I _need_ you to help me remember. Will you do that?"  
  
"Of course." Fox said as he kissed her hand. "Of course I will Theresa. I love you."  
  
Theresa smiled. "I love you too." She whispered.  
  
Fox looked at Theresa with surprise. "But you don't even remember me."  
  
"Fox," Theresa said quietly. "I may not remember you, but there is some familiarity there. Every time I'm with you, I feel this connection. I _feel_ the love you have for me, and my heart tells me that I love you in return." Theresa leaned in and kissed Fox softly on the lips. Fox wrapped his arms around Theresa as he gently laid her in the sand. Theresa ran her hands through Fox's hair as he let his hands travel down to her thighs. Fox deepened the kiss when they were interrupted.  
  
"Yo, get a room." A man called as he passed them.   
  
Theresa gasped. "Get a room," echoed in her mind.   
  
"What is it Theresa?" Fox asked.  
  
Theresa seemed lost as the memory flashed in her mind.   
  
_"We'd be in your bedroom talking and we'd get closer and closer. I just wanted to lean in~" Fox said as his lips inched closer to Theresa's.  
  
"Hey you two!" Someone yelled.  
  
"It's Ethan, let's make it worth his while huh?" Theresa said as she pulled Fox into a passionate kiss. _  
  
"Theresa," Fox said calling Theresa back to reality.  
  
Theresa snapped out of her trance. "Huh?" She said.  
  
"You looked millions of miles away." Fox replied. "What is it?"   
  
"Another memory." Theresa mumbled. "You and I were here about to kiss when someone called out 'Hey you two' and I said it was Ethan and I pulled you into a kiss. Then," Theresa said as she went silent to think. "Then,"  
  
"We kissed for awhile until someone said~" Fox's voice trailed of.   
  
"Get a room." Theresa finished.   
  
"Yeah." Fox said. "You remember."   
  
Theresa nodded as she rubbed her arm. "Can you explain to me who Ethan is?"  
  
"Oh yeah," Fox replied. "That's the reason why we came out here in the first place. Well, um, Ethan- he's my half brother and you used to be in love with him."  
  
"Really?" Theresa said baffled. "Hm, you'd think that if I used to love him I'd at least find him familiar. But, he doesn't seem familiar at all."  
  
"Are you sure?" Fox asked warily. "Because awhile ago you were really obsessed with Ethan."  
  
"How so?" Theresa asked.  
  
"Well, you and Ethan were a couple once upon a time, but then you guys broke up. Later, Ethan married his childhood sweetheart Gwen. Even after Ethan and Gwen were married, you ardently believed that you and Ethan were meant to be together. You enlisted my help to make Ethan jealous."  
  
"So that's why I said 'let's make it worth his while,'" Theresa replied. "We kissed to make him jealous?"  
  
"Yeah, that was the intention, but it turned out that it wasn't Ethan after all." Fox chuckled. "That was one hell of a kiss."   
  
Theresa smiled. "You're one hell of a kisser." She commented.  
  
"I am?" Fox said smiling. "Well, you're not so bad yourself."  
  
Theresa giggled. "Thank you, Fox."   
  
Fox looked at his watch. "Hm, how about I take you to the apartment? Maybe you'll regain more of your memory when you see some of your things."  
  
"Okay," Theresa agreed. "Let's go."


	26. XXVI

XXVI.

"Fox and Theresa should be here any minute now," Pilar said to Whitney and Chad. Little Ethan clapped his hands happily.  
  
"Okay," Whitney said. "Everything is already set up."  
  
"I think I hear someone." Chad said.   
  
They heard someone knock on the door three times. Pilar looked confused. "Why would Fox knock? Doesn't he have a key?" She asked aloud.   
  
"I'll get it." Chad said.   
  
Once he opened the door, Ethan appeared. "Oh, Ethan." Chad replied. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Is Theresa here? I wanted to talk to her." Ethan replied.  
  
"No, she isn't here yet. Why don't you come in?" Chad said as he ushered Ethan in.  
  
"Oh, Ethan." Pilar said. "It's nice to see you." She said politely.  
  
"Hello, Pilar. Whitney." Ethan greeted. "Hey little man." Ethan said to his namesake. Little Ethan smiled at Ethan for a moment, but directed his attention to playing with his grandmother's hair.  
  
"Do you think it's a good idea for him to be here?" Whitney asked Pilar quietly.   
  
"What exactly did you want to talk to Theresa about?" Pilar asked Ethan.  
  
"I just wanted to talk to her." Ethan replied. "What's going on here? A party?"  
  
"It's a surprise for Theresa." Whitney clarified. "I guess you're welcome to stay." She said glancing towards Pilar.  
  
"Yes," Pilar answered. "But Ethan when you talk to Theresa, try not to keep asking her if she remembers things. She seems to get frustrated when she can't remember."  
  
"Okay." Ethan replied.   
  
"We're here." Fox called as the door opened.   
  
"Surprise!" They all called as Theresa entered the apartment.  
  
"What is this?" Theresa said astonished.  
  
"This is all for you darling," Fox gestured as he smirked at Ethan. Ethan cringed when Fox called Theresa darling.  
  
"Oh you shouldn't have!" Theresa gushed. "You all are so wonderful."  
  
"I cooked all your favorite foods." Pilar said. "And I think there's someone who really wants to see you."  
  
Little Ethan held his arms out to his mother. Theresa took him in her arms and smiled. "There's my baby boy," She cooed. Little Ethan grinned as he glanced over Theresa's shoulder at Fox. "Da!" He called gleefully.  
  
"What did he call you?" Ethan asked bewildered. Whitney and Chad were equally baffled.  
  
"He called him 'Da'" Theresa repeated.  
  
"Oh my gosh, isn't that cute?" Whitney gushed. "Little Ethan thinks Fox is his daddy." Whitney kissed little Ethan on the forehead. Chad laughed as he ruffled Little Ethan's hair.   
  
"That isn't cute." Ethan mumbled as he pouted. "How can he associate Fox as his father? Fox isn't exactly father material."  
  
"How would you know? Why don't you just stop being such a downer?" Whitney hissed. Ethan rolled his eyes as Whitney glared at him.  
  
"Um," Theresa said noting the tension between Whitney and Ethan, "How about we eat something? I'm famished." Everyone helped themselves to the array of dishes set out on the table. A loud knock at the door distracted them.  
  
"Who could that be?" Fox said as he went towards the door.  
  
"Hello _Son_." Julian said as he let himself into the room.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Fox asked annoyed.  
  
"I'm here to pick up my son. I said that he could be taken out of the mansion. I didn't say that he could be taken thousands of miles away." Julian said.  
  
"Who is this?" Theresa asked as she came into the room.  
  
"Theresa." Julian said surprised. "Last I heard you were in a coma."  
  
"Well, she's not anymore." Fox snapped. "And I'd appreciate it if you'd leave."  
  
"Not until I have my _son_ with me." Julian said as he gestured towards the child.  
  
"Your child?" Theresa said. "_You're_ the father?"  
  
"Yes my dear." Julian said. "What, do you not remember?"  
  
"No," Theresa said shaking her head. "I have amnesia."  
  
"Well isn't that something?" Julian said stroking his chin.   
  
"_Leave_, Julian." Fox said angrily.  
  
"Excuse me, but that's _father_ to you." Julian said.  
  
Theresa paled. "My son is your half brother?" Theresa asked Fox.  
  
Fox swallowed. "Uh, yeah, Theresa." He said quietly as he comfortingly put his arm around Theresa's shoulders.  
  
"I hate to break up the sentimental moment between you two, but I'd like to have my son now." Julian said.  
  
"No," Theresa said defensively. "You can't just take him away from me. He's my son too."  
  
"Of course he is dear, but according to the courts, I have total custody now." Julian smirked.  
  
"What? How?" Fox asked.   
  
"You see, I went to the judge and got him to give me full custody of Ethan Martin. Theresa was deemed unfit to be his guardian."  
  
"That's ridiculous!" Fox cried. "How can the judge just do that?"  
  
"Are you forgetting that we're Cranes son?" Julian said. "I have ways of getting what I want, and I've gotten custody of Ethan Martin, so hand him over before I have you arrested."  
  
"What is going on in here?" Pilar asked as she and Whitney and Chad entered the room. "Julian?" Pilar said. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm picking up my son. I don't appreciate you taking him away without my permission." Julian said calmly.  
  
"Your permission? I'm his grandmother. I don't need your permission." Pilar hissed.   
  
"I have total custody of Ethan now." Julian said.

  
"Ethan, can he do this?" Fox asked.  
  
"Julian, do you have proof of what you're saying?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Oh yes," Julian said as he reached into his suit and pulled out papers. "It says it all right here in black and white."  
  
Ethan looked at the papers and frowned. "It says it all right here. Julian has custody."  
  
"No!" Theresa cried. "You can't just take my son away from me!" Whitney came up behind her friend and put her hand on her arm.   
  
"You don't even remember him." Julian said. "Now, Theresa, be a good girl and give Little Ethan to me."  
  
"Never!" Theresa screamed. Little Ethan held his mother tightly. Fear pervaded his gaze.   
  
"I had a feeling you would be difficult." Julian said shaking his head. "Gentlemen!" Julian called. Four husky men entered the room. "I repeat, Theresa, hand over little Ethan. The courts say he's mine."  
  
"Fox!" Theresa cried desperately. "Do something!"   
  
"Ethan, isn't there anything we can do?" Fox asked.   
  
"No," Ethan replied. "Julian has legal custody of little Ethan."  
  
"I thought you were on Theresa's side." Fox snapped. "How can there not be anything we can do?"  
  
"Hey don't blame me!" Ethan yelled to Fox.   
  
"Stop it!" Whitney cried. "Julian, you are pure evil for doing this. And to think, I thought that there was actually some good in you."  
  
"Well, my dear, you may believe what you want, but I've been declared the legal guardian of little Ethan." Julian replied.  
  
"No!" Theresa cried. "You're _not_ taking my son away from me!"   
  
The four men advanced towards Theresa. "Stay away from her!" Fox yelled.  
  
"You know, I'd hate for someone to get hurt." Julian said as he nodded in little Ethan's direction. Little Ethan clutched at his mother's neck tightly.   
  
"I don't want my son to get hurt." Theresa said tearfully.   
  
"He won't." Julian said. "As long as you hand him over."  
  
"Theresa, don't do it" Fox said.  
  
Theresa eyed the four husky men warily. "Fox, we don't have any choice."  
  
"You've got that right." Julian said as he took a seat on the couch.   
  
"I cannot believe you're doing this." Pilar said angrily.   
  
"Believe it." Julian retorted.  
  
"Mama I don't know what to do," Theresa cried.   
  
"I'm sorry, Theresita, but as you said, we don't have any choice."   
  
"Okay, sweetie," Theresa said quietly as she walked towards the other side of the room. Fox looked on with a pained expression. "You're going to have to   
go with your~" Theresa paused. "With your daddy." Little Ethan looked expectantly at Fox. Theresa followed her son's gaze and looked at him sadly.   
  
Fox looked away as tears filled his eyes. "Father, please don't do this." He said huskily.  
  
Julian appeared guilty for a few seconds before he masked his face with indifference. "Why are you getting so emotional Fox?"  
  
"You're hurting the woman I love." Fox retorted. "You don't have to do this father. _Please._" Fox pleaded.   
  
"Sorry, son." Julian said.   
  
"Don't call me son." Fox said furious.   
  
Theresa kissed Little Ethan's forehead. "Theresa," Ethan said quietly. "Maybe you should let Julian have little Ethan for now. I'll help you figure out how to get him back. I know you don't want to do this."  
  
Theresa wiped at her eyes while her son looked at her sadly. "You're damn right I don't want to do this." Theresa said as her voice quivered.  
  
"We'll find a way to get him back." Pilar said quietly.   
  
Theresa sniffed as she hugged Little Ethan tightly. "Where will you be taking him?" Theresa asked.  
  
"Back home to Harmony of course." Julian said. "Where else would I take him?"  
  
"He'll be safe?" Theresa asked warily.  
  
"He'll be well taken care of." Julian replied.  
  
Theresa sighed. "I'll hand him over only on one condition."  
  
"What would that be?" Julian asked.   
  
"My mother must go along with you. I want her to be the one who takes care of my child."  
  
"I am perfectly capable of taking care of my own son." Julian said.  
  
"Yeah right," Fox scoffed. "Even Ethan can agree with me, you aren't the greatest caretaker."  
  
"Julian, perhaps you should agree to Theresa's terms. Please," Ethan said.  
  
Julian sighed. "Fine, it's not like Pilar's a stranger to the Crane mansion."  
  
Theresa kissed her son. "I'll be in Harmony soon." She whispered. "For now, you go with your grandmother. She's going to take good care of you."  
  
"I'll be outside. Get your things together Pilar." Julian said as he left the room.  
  
Pilar glared at Julian. "Mi hija, we'll get this straightened out."  
  
"Yes, mama." Theresa said.  
  
"I'll get my bags packed." Pilar said as she quickly left the room.  
  
"I'm sorry my father's such an ass." Fox said to Theresa.  
  
"I'm sorry that you have to call him father." Theresa replied.   
  
"Theresa, I'll figure out how to fix this." Ethan said.  
  
"There's no need for that." Fox interrupted. "I think I've got a plan Theresa."   
  
"A plan?" Ethan scoffed as he folded his arms.   
  
"Yeah." Fox said to Ethan. "Theresa," Fox said as he bent on one knee and took a hold of one of her hands. "Will you marry me?"


	27. XXVII

XXVII.

"Oh my God," Whitney said as she looked at Fox and Theresa. "Chad!"  
  
"I know." Chad said baffled.  
  
"Marry me?" Fox repeated.  
  
"What the hell?" Ethan yelled furiously. "How is her marrying you going to solve this?"  
  
Fox ignored Ethan who was obviously on another one of his rampages. "Theresa," He said as he focused his gaze on hers. "You have been the only woman who's ever really understood me. I love you with all of my heart and soul, and I promise you that I will do everything in my power to make sure you are happy for the rest of your life."  
  
"Oh puhleeze!" Ethan cried.   
  
Little Ethan squirmed in Theresa's arms as he smiled at Fox.  
  
"Fox," Theresa said astounded. "I-I don't know what to say."  
  
"Say no, Theresa." Ethan interrupted. "Why the hell would you say yes?"  
  
"Say whatever your heart tells you to say Theresa." Fox replied. "Listen to what your heart says."  
  
"Awww," Whitney said. "Chad, she's got to say yes! I knew it! I knew this was going to happen!" Whitney said excitedly.   
  
"Whitney, shh." Chad said.   
  
Little Ethan traveled from his mother to Fox.  
  
"Are you asking me to marry you just because this is a part of your plan?" Theresa asked warily.  
  
"Partly because of that. But Theresa, I was thinking. After little Ethan looked at me awhile ago I knew that deep down I wanted to be a part of his life. I _want_ to be his father, Theresa."  
  
"Da!" Little Ethan giggled.   
  
"Oh Fox," Theresa said.   
  
"And I want you to be my wife. I _love_ you, Theresa. You said yourself that you feel the love I have towards you."  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Theresa asked.  
  
"Absolutely, Theresa. Now, do you have an answer because my knee is starting to ache?"  
  
Theresa laughed. "Oh Fox," she said as she stroked his face. "I love you."  
  
"I know, sweetie, but seriously my knee is really hurting now." Fox frowned.  
  
"Oh you poor baby," Theresa said as she played with his hair.   
  
"Theresa?" Fox asked. "Do you have an answer? The suspense is killing me."   
  
"And me," Whitney mumbled.  
  
"Hmm, my answer is~" Theresa said.  
  
Whitney crossed her fingers. "C'mon Theresa," She mumbled.  
  
"Yes!" Theresa cried happily.  
  
Fox jumped to his feet and picked up Theresa. She and Little Ethan squealed as he twirled them around. "For a moment there I was afraid you weren't going to say yes." Fox admitted.  
  
Theresa giggled. "It was funny watching you squirm."  
  
"Oh yeah," Fox said mischievously as he tickled her. Theresa laughed. "Fox!" Little Ethan laughed along with them.   
  
"I cannot believe you're doing this!" Ethan cried. "This is ridiculous! You can't get married for God sakes!"  
  
"Shut up Ethan," Fox and Theresa said at the same time.   
  
"You two are out of your minds." Ethan said as he walked off.   
  
"No," Theresa said smiling as she gazed into Fox's brown eyes. "We're just in love."  
  
"Oh my God!" Whintey squealed. "Theresa!"   
  
Theresa spun around as Whitney embraced her. "I can't believe you just agreed to marry Fox! Congratulations!"  
  
"Thank you, Whitney." Theresa replied smiling.  
  
"I can't believe we're both engaged!" Whitney said happily.  
  
"We are?" Theresa said. "This is great! We're best friends and we're both engaged! We could have a double wedding!" Theresa said excitedly.   
  
Fox smiled as he watched Theresa talk about wedding plans. "Hey, congrats, man." Chad said as he shook Fox's hand.   
  
"Thanks Chad," Fox replied.   
  
"You hear that? They're probably going to plan a double wedding." Chad said nodding in the girls' direction.  
  
"Yup, but then again, I want Theresa and me to get married as soon as possible. The sooner we're married, the sooner I can adopt Little Ethan."   
  
"I understand." Chad said.   
  
"Well, um why don't you and Fox go somewhere to be alone? I'm sure you have," Whitney cleared her throat, "Um, _things_ to talk about." Whitney winked.  
  
"Okay," Theresa laughed. "Can you watch Little Ethan for me?"   
  
"Sure Whitney said as she reached out for him."  
  
"Let's go in one of the rooms." Fox said as he led Theresa to Ethan and Gwen's old bedroom.  
  
"I'm sorry I don't have an engagement ring for you." Fox said as he shut the door.  
  
"Knowing that you'll always love me is enough, Fox." Theresa whispered as she leaned in to kiss Fox lightly on the lips.  
  
"Mm." Fox smiled as they pulled apart.   
  
"Fox," Theresa said as she sat on the bed. "How do you expect our marriage to thwart Julian's custody of Little Ethan?"  
  
"Once we're married I'll put in a motion to adopt Little Ethan. That way the three of us can be a family."  
  
"I like that plan." Theresa said. "I just hope that we can accomplish it."  
  
"We will Theresa, but it's going to be one hell of a battle."

~*~

  
  
"Theresa and Fox getting married." Whitney sighed.  
  
"It's great." Chad said smiling. "I bet you're very happy."  
  
"Yes!" Whitney said giddily. "Very very hapy. And I bet you're happy too?" Whitney asked little Ethan. Ethan Martin grinned in response. He then let out a small yawn. "Is somebody getting sleepy?" She asked in a baby voice. Whitney was then distracted by a knock at the door. "I wonder who that is." Whitney said aloud. "It better not be Julian because I'll slam the door in his face."  
  
Whitney opened the door and found Dr. Livingston on the doorstep. "Hi," Dr. Livingston said. "I don't know if you remember me, but I was Theresa's doctor."  
  
"Oh yes," Whitney said. "Come in."  
  
"Doctor," Chad said as he extended his hand. "Nice to see you again. What brings you by here?"  
  
"Well, Fox told me that you were going to have a surprise celebration for Theresa. I hope I'm not too late. I tried to get here as fast as I could, but an emergency came up. You never know what might happen at the hospital."  
  
"Yeah," Whitney agreed. "I'm glad you're here. We've got so much to celebrate!"  
  
"Wow, you're very enthusiastic." Dr. Livingston noted. "And it looks like this little guy is a bit sleepy?" the Doctor observed as he looked at Little Ethan.  
  
"Yeah, I should probably put him down for a nap soon." Whitney replied.   
  
"Fox and Theresa are engaged." Chad said.  
  
"Really?" Dr. Livingston said. "That's wonderful!"  
  
"Yes it is." Whitney said smiling. "Would you like something to eat?"  
  
"Absolutely. Hm, by any chance would you know where Pilar is?"  
  
"Pilar?" Whitney repeated. "Well, uh she's in her room packing."  
  
"Packing?" Dr. Livingston frowned. "Is she leaving L.A.?"  
  
"Why don't you talk to her yourself?" Chad said. "In fact, I'll show you to her room."

~*~

  
  
Pilar hurriedly got her things together in suitcases. "Damn Julian!" She sputtered in anger.  
  
"Julian?" Dr. Livingston said as he entered the room.  
  
"Dr. Livingston." Pilar said. "You're here." She said in surprise.   
  
"Yeah, Fox extended an invite. And please, enough with the Dr. Livingston. You can call me Stanley."   
  
"All right, Stanley. You can call me Pilar."  
  
"So, Pilar, I hear you're leaving L.A.?" Stan looked disappointed.   
  
"Yes, something's come up and I must go back to Harmony with my grandson."  
  
"Does it have to deal with this Julian character?" Stanley asked.  
  
"Yes," Pilar admitted.   
  
"Oh." Stanley said. "Well, um, I guess I'll leave you to your packing."  
  
"Wait, Doc- I mean Stanley." Pilar said. "I'm sorry. Please stay."  
  
"All right." Stanley replied. He cleared his throat. "I thought you'd be ecstatic today considering the good news and all."  
  
"The good news?" Pilar said baffled.  
  
"Yes, of Theresa and Fox's engagement."  
  
"Their what?" Pilar said.  
  
"They're engagement." Stanley repeated.  
  
"Oh dear God," Pilar said as she fainted.


	28. XXVIII

XXVIII.

"Pilar!" Stanley said as he caught her in his arms. "Pilar!"  
  
"What's going on?" Theresa asked as she and Fox hurriedly entered the room. "Oh my God, what's wrong with mama?"  
  
"She fainted." Stanley replied.  
  
"Why?" Fox asked.  
  
"I mentioned your engagement. I thought she had already known~"   
  
"Mama," Theresa said as she rushed to her mother's side. "Mama?"  
  
Pilar opened her eyes slowly. "Theresa?"  
  
"Mama, are you all right?" Theresa asked worriedly.   
  
"I'm fine." Pilar said flustered. "I was just- overcome with shock with the news. Is it true Theresita? Are you and Fox engaged?"  
  
Theresa nodded as she slipped her arms around Fox. "We're getting married."  
  
"Theresa, are you sure you want to do this?" Pilar asked her daughter quietly.   
  
"Yes, mama." Theresa answered. "I'm sure."   
  
"Well, I suppose the only thing I can say is~" Pilar stood up and held out her arms. "Congratulations mi hija. I'm so happy for you."  
  
"Oh mama!" Theresa said as she embraced her mother.  
  
"Have you made any plans yet?" Stanley asked Fox.   
  
"In a way, but Theresa and I still have things to discuss." Fox replied as he glanced at Theresa.  
  
"You go on," Pilar said to her daughter.   
  
"You're sure you're okay?" Theresa asked.  
  
"I'm fine." Pilar said. "I have Stanley here, I'll be fine."  
  
"Stanley?" Fox and Theresa said as they glanced at Dr. Livingston.  
  
"Yes," Dr. Livingston said smiling. "My first name is Stanley."  
  
"Okay," Theresa said smiling as she raised her eyebrows at her mother. "You two have- fun."   
  
Fox and Theresa laughed as they left the room. "You think there's something going on between my mother and the Doctor?" Theresa asked.  
  
"I think so." Fox said with a surprised look on his face.   
  
Theresa went outside and walked down to the pool. She slipped off her shoes and placed her feet in the cool water. Fox admired how the sunlight highlighted Theresa's features. Theresa looked at Fox intently. "What?" She asked with a smile on her face. Fox smiled and shook his head. "Nothing." He replied. "I just can't believe you're going to become Mrs. Nicholas Foxworth Crane."   
  
"How did we meet Fox?" Theresa asked.  
  
"Let's see. It all started when I found myself in debt. I decided to pay a visit to Harmony. So, I came home one night and went to my old bedroom." Fox smiled. "And lo and behold there you were."   
  
"In your old bedroom? What was I doing there?" Theresa asked.  
  
"We all thought you were married to my father, Julian. You were living in the Crane mansion then. However, it turned out that your marriage to my father was a fraud. It was a prank pulled by one of my father's friends named Bruce. Anyhow, at the time I came home you were staying in my old bedroom. You screamed your head off that night, and Ethan came running to the rescue. I still believe Ethan's never gotten over you. I mean, how could he? He was a damned fool for not choosing you when he had the chance." Fox reached over and brushed Theresa's hair away from her cheek.  
  
"Choosing me when he had the chance?" Theresa asked.  
  
"Well, apparently before proposing to Gwen, Ethan had decided that maybe he could give you another shot. You and he were close to getting engaged once again, but Ethan ended up choosing Gwen because she was pregnant. Well, actually according to him he chose Gwen because she loves her a lot, but I believe the baby had a lot to deal with his decision."  
  
"Oh," Theresa replied.  
  
"Anyhow, Ethan and I got into a little scuffle and I introduced myself to you. You had invited me to escort you to your brother's wedding the next morning. I must say, it was the beginning of a beautiful friendship."  
  
Theresa smiled. "Tell me more about us."  
  
"Hm, after we had gotten acquainted, we continued to become closer friends. You and I had many occasions where we would be talking in your bedroom."   
  
"Were we~" Theresa blushed. "Um,"  
  
"What?" Fox asked intrigued by Theresa's nervousness. "You're blushing. What is it?"  
  
"When we first met, were we ever interested in one another?" Theresa averted her gaze.  
  
"One time while we were out on the beach, you admitted that you found me attractive." Fox said as he playfully nudged Theresa.  
  
"I did?" Theresa asked. "And what did you say?"  
  
"Let's see, my exact words were 'I had the hots for you too. In fact there was a time or two when I was thinking about putting the moves on you.' You said, 'Yeah?'" Fox paused and looked up at the sky. "Ya know, that memory ties into the one where that guy told us to get a room."  
  
"_Oh_" Theresa said. "Okay. You know, if I remember correctly, before I pulled you into a kiss, it seemed as if you were going to kiss me first."  
  
"I did want to kiss you," Fox admitted. "That's why I got closer to you, then someone interrupted us and you thought it was Ethan. Then- well- you know what happened."  
  
"Yeah." Theresa replied. "I used you to make Ethan jealous?"  
  
"You asked me to help you make him jealous." Fox answered.  
  
"So I did use you." Theresa shook her head. "That seems so _wrong_. I can't believe I would do something like that."  
  
"You had it bad when it came to Ethan." Fox replied. "You really believed that you and he were destined to be together."  
  
"Destined to be together." Theresa repeated as she shook her head in amazement.  
  
"Yup, you held strong to your beliefs in Fate." Fox said.   
  
"I acted like a fool when it came to Ethan?" Theresa asked.  
  
"You went some pretty extreme lengths for him." Fox replied.  
  
"Like what?" Theresa asked.  
  
"The most extreme stunt you pulled that blew my mind was when you actually went to death row for Ethan. You were almost _executed._ 'Course, the whole thing was staged by my oh-so-powerful grandfather. But, I must say, that was the craziest thing that you've probably done for Ethan."  
  
"Death row?" Theresa said baffled.   
  
"Yeah," Fox said. "Do you want anything to drink?"  
  
"A drink sounds nice," Theresa admitted.   
  
"Okay, I'll be right back." Fox said as he got up.   
  
Theresa sat and stared at the mirrored image of her in the water. "Who am I?" She wondered to herself. "Why was I so obsessed with Ethan?" Theresa frowned. "If I loved Ethan so much, why can't I remember him?" She mumbled.  
  
"Maybe because it hurts too much." Ethan replied as his reflection appeared in the water.

Theresa gasped as she turned around. "I thought you left."  
  
"I left the apartment, but I stuck around out here." Ethan said. "Do you mind if I join you?"  
  
"I guess not." Theresa said as she turned her back to him.  
  
Ethan slipped off his shoes and placed his feet in the water. "So," he said.  
  
"You think I don't remember you because the memories are too painful?" Theresa asked.  
  
"Yeah, I mean it happens right? Repressed memories?" Ethan said.  
  
"How painful are we talking?" Theresa asked. "Because as you already know, I don't remember."   
  
Ethan cleared his throat. "Um, well, I broke your heart so many times~" Ethan's voice trailed off.  
  
"Oh." Theresa said.   
  
"Yeah," Ethan said. "To be honest, Theresa, deep down, I still love you."  
  
Theresa closed her eyes. "I have a feeling I've heard this before."  
  
"I admitted that I still loved you after I arrived in L.A." Ethan explained. "And it still holds true, Theresa. But I have Gwen and the baby to worry about~"  
  
"If you love me so much, then why did you choose Gwen?" Theresa asked.  
  
"Gwen's pregnant." Ethan said. "And I love her too."  
  
"Oh, so you're in love with two women." Theresa said. "I see. Well, Ethan, you can already bury the love you have or had with me or whatever. Because, well, I don't think I'll ever return that love again. I have Fox now. You're married, so why don't we just forget about whatever it is we had. I mean, hell, I can't even remember what we had." Theresa said bluntly.  
  
"How can you say that?" Ethan asked. "What we had was _special._"  
  
"I'm sure it was, Ethan. I'm sure it was really special, but you've got to forget about me."   
  
"I can't just do that, Theresa." Ethan said. "My God, I still dream about you."  
  
"You're a married man yet you still dream of other women?" Theresa said disbelievingly.   
  
"Not just any other random woman. You, Theresa. You're still a part of me, and it drives me insane."  
  
"I can't believe I'm hearing this." Theresa said as she got up and walked away,   
  
"Theresa, I still love you, and the only reason why I'm telling you this is because, well, I don't want you to marry Fox."  
  
"Excuse me?" Theresa said as she turned to glare at Ethan.  
  
"I don't want you to marry Fox." Ethan repeated.   
  
"That isn't your decision to make." Theresa retorted.   
  
"But I care about you Theresa, and I'm telling you Fox is no good."  
  
"Fox is a good man. He's probably a better man that you'll ever be!" Theresa said furiously. "Fox wouldn't marry a woman and then dream of being with someone else."  
  
"Okay," Ethan said. "I get it."  
  
"Whatever." Theresa said.  
  
Ethan rolled his eyes. Then an idea occurred to him. "She doesn't remember much," Ethan thought to himself. "I know what to do." He cleared his throat. "But Fox would do something like- say- use someone to get to their best friend." Ethan replied.  
  
"What?" Theresa said. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Fox has been known to be a user and manipulator. I wouldn't be surprised if he used you to get to your best friend. You know, Whitney."  
  
"Fox wouldn't do something like that." Theresa said. "You're just full of~"  
  
"What's going on out here?" Fox demanded.   
  
"Ethan suggested you would use me to get to my best friend." Theresa replied as she glared at Ethan.   
  
Fox paled. Ethan noticed and called Fox on his expression. "What's the matter Fox? Why do you look like that? Is it because it's true?"  
  
Fox swallowed. "No," He said. "It's not like that."  
  
"Fox?" Theresa asked with a suspicious look in her eyes. "What is it?"   
  
"You knew about Whitney?" Fox asked in disbelief to Ethan.  
  
"Not exactly, but I should've known." Ethan said shaking his head.  
  
Theresa looked away and closed her eyes. Memories flooded her mind.  
  
_Theresa looked at him with a pained expression. "Fox, was Whitney your mystery woman?"  
  
Fox's face blanched as he felt his lungs constrict. He swallowed hard and felt his palms begin to sweat. He was overcome with shock. "Uh,"  
  
"I take it as a yes." Theresa said disbelievingly.   
  
"Who told you?" Fox asked.  
  
"So it is true." Theresa said. "Oh my God!" Theresa shook her head._  
  
"Oh my God," Theresa said again as she sank to the ground. "I remember, you told me you had been in love with Whitney."  
  
"You son-of-a-bitch!" Ethan yelled as he lunged for Fox.  
  
"Don't you yell at me!" Fox retorted. "Don't forget _you_ blamed Theresa for Gwen's precarious condition at the hospital."  
  
"It's just like you to be unable to take the blame." Ethan muttered. "You cowardly, selfish~"  
  
"Oh don't you start." Fox said as he menacingly towered over his half brother. "If _anyone_ should be called cowardly and selfish it should   
be _you_."  
  
"Stop it!" Theresa cried.  
  
"Theresa," Fox said as he rushed to her. "I'm sorry, but don't you remember my explanation about Whitney?"  
  
"Vaguely." Theresa said. "Why don't you remind me?"  
  
"Whitney was just an infatuation. It wasn't love that I felt towards her." Fox said as Theresa frowned. "Please, Theresa." Fox pleaded. "Please believe that _you_ are the only woman I love."  
  
Theresa sighed. "We used each other." She said sadly. "You used me to get to Whitney and I used you to get to Ethan. Is that all our relationship was about? Using each other?" Theresa asked.  
  
"No!" Fox said. "No, Theresa, our relationship was _not_ like that. Our relationship is beautiful. What we have is something rare and wonderful. We were both being foolish because we thought we were in love with other people when in truth, we were in love with each other the whole time."  
  
Theresa looked away.  
  
"Don't tell me you're falling for this." Ethan remarked.  
  
"Shut the hell up, Ethan." Fox said.  
  
"Look, you two, stop okay?" Theresa said. "I just need a drink."   
  
"Here," Fox said as he handed her a soda.  
  
"No," Theresa said. "I need something else. Alcohol would be more like it." Theresa said as she made her way back to the apartment.  
  
"Theresa wait." Fox pleaded. He decided to let her have a few moments to herself. He turned around and glared at Ethan. "We have a few things to settle." He said menacingly.

~*~

  
  
"I should finish packing." Pilar said. "I have to leave soon."  
  
"Why are you leaving?" Stanley asked.  
  
"It's complicated." Pilar replied as she resumed packing.  
  
"It's a shame you have to leave. I wanted to ask you to dinner." Stanley said.  
  
"What?" Pilar said surprised.  
  
"I kind of wanted to ask you out."  
  
"Oh?" Pilar said blushing. "Wow, I'm very flattered."  
  
"Will you be coming out to L.A. in the near future?" Stanley asked with a hopeful expression.  
  
"We'll see." Pilar said smiling.   
  
Dr. Livingston's pager began beeping. "Oh no," Stanley remarked. "Looks like I have to get to the hospital. Pilar, please, here's my number. Call me okay?" Stanley said.   
  
Pilar held the paper containing Stanley's number and smiled. "All right,"   
  
Stanley smiled. "Have a nice flight, Pilar. I'll talk to you later." Stanley gave Pilar a quick kiss on the cheek before rushing out the door.   
  
"Oh my," Pilar said feeling light-headed. Pilar shook her head and finished packing. "I'm acting like a school-girl." She reprimanded herself. Pilar collected Little Ethan's things and went to go find him. She heard him fussing in the next room. When his grandmother walked in Little Ethan pumped up his fists in frustration. "Oh what is it?" Pilar asked.  
  
Little Ethan extended his arms up, indicating that he wanted to be picked up. "Come on, little one. We've got a plane to catch." Pilar said as she took her grandson out of the room.  
  
Pilar walked into the living room. "Whitney, Chad, do you think you could help me bring my things down?"   
  
"Sure," They replied as they walked into her room.  
  
"I'm surprised Julian hasn't come up here." Pilar said.   
  
"He's probably outside still waiting." Chad replied.  
  
"Theresa," Pilar called out when she walked past the room.  
  
"Huh?" Theresa asked.  
  
"Theresita, I'm already packed and ready to go. Are you all right?" Pilar asked her daughter worriedly.  
  
"You have to go now?" Theresa asked. "Oh, Little Ethan, come here." Little Ethan hugged his mother's neck. "You're going to have to go back to Harmony, but I'l be there soon. You behave for your grandmother okay?" Theresa said. Little Ethan smiled in response. "Good boy," Theresa replied. "You be sure that Julian doesn't lay a hand on my son." Theresa told her mother.  
  
"Of course, Theresita. Little Ethan will not leave my site." Theresa hugged her mother tightly. "We'll see each other soon." Theresa said.   
  
"All right." Pilar replied.   
  
"Would you like me to help you take these to the car?" Theresa asked.  
  
"No, you just stay here. It might be easier for Little Ethan." Pilar replied. "Theresa, something's wrong. I can tell."  
  
Theresa sighed. "I'll be fine, mama." Theresa reassured her mother. "You go on, now." Theresa gave one last kiss to her son and mother.   
  
Once she was alone, Theresa went into the kitchen. She searched until she found some liquor. Theresa poured herself a glass and savored the dark liquid as it slowly slid down her throat. Theresa felt her body becoming numb to the drink's effects. Theresa took the bottle of liquor and her glass with her into one of the rooms. She left the lights closed and the shades drawn.   
  
Theresa let out a deep breath as she sat on the floor with her back against the bed. She took another gulp of her drink and felt her mind already becoming fuzzy.


	29. XXIX

XXIX

"How do you _always_ manage to mess things up with Theresa and me? Ethan crossed his arms and frowned. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Oh please." Fox said in disbelief. "You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about. Like just now, you just _had_ to plant seeds of doubt that I loved Theresa."  
  
"You don't deserve Theresa." Ethan said through clenched teeth.  
  
"What? And you do?" Fox retorted. "I _love_ Theresa and I am sick and tired of you _always_ interfering with our relationship."  
  
"You and Theresa don't belong together." Ethan said.  
  
"Then who does she belong with, Ethan? _[You_?" Fox pointed. Ethan averted his gaze.  
  
"Unbelievable." Fox said as he threw his hands in the air. "You're a _married_ man Ethan. You _had_ your chance to be with Theresa. What are you going to do? Huh? Wait it out? See if something can miraculously bring you to Theresa again? You need to _stop_ this Ethan. It's not wonder Theresa never gave up on you in the first place. _You_ fed her hope. First you'd put her down and tell her that there was no more Ethan and Theresa. Then, you'd turn around and the next thing we know, we find you in her bedroom kissing her like there's no tomorrow. You make me _sick_, Ethan. And now, when Theresa obviously wants to move on, you still hold on to her. How can she live her life with you dragging her down? She loves _me_ now Ethan. Theresa loves me."  
  
"No she doesn't. I refuse to believe that." Ethan shook his head.  
  
"Why is that Ethan? Is it because of me?" Fox asked. "I get it," Fox said when Ethan would not respond to any of his questions. "You can't even imagine that someone who loved you could possibly love me. You think you're better than me, don't you?" Fox said.  
  
Ethan remained silent. "You don't have to answer." Fox said. "It's written all over your face. You think you're better than me. That's why you don't think Theresa should be with me."  
  
"Theresa shouldn't be with you because of your past with women." Ethan retorted. "Let's see, how many girls have you been with, huh Fox?"   
  
Fox clenched his jaw.   
  
"You always had a different girl on your arm, Fox. I don't want you to use Theresa like you used all those other women in your past."  
  
"That was my past." Fox replied. "I'm not like that anymore."  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Ethan said. "How can I or anybody else be sure that those days are over?"  
  
"Because for once in my life I actually love someone."  
  
"And how do you know it's love, Fox? It could be lust." Ethan replied.   
  
"I've been in lust about a thousand times, and the way I feel towards Theresa is _not_ lust."  
  
"Sure it isn't." Ethan said sarcastically.  
  
"I give up" Fox said. "Nothing is going to change that stubborn mind of yours. I don't care Ethan. I don't care anymore because I don't have to prove anything to you. I love Theresa and she loves me and that's all that matters." Fox walked off.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ethan asked.  
  
"I'm going to go see my _fiancé_."

~*~

  
  
Fox hurriedly ran up the steps to the apartment. He opened the door and entered quietly. He looked around and headed towards his room. When he opened the door, he found Theresa propped up against the bed holding a glass of alcohol. Her eyes were closed.  
  
"Theresa?" Fox said quietly.  
  
"Hm?" Theresa mumbled as she opened her eyes. Her head was already pounding.   
  
"I think you've had enough." Fox said as he reached for her glass and the bottle of liquor.   
  
"Yeah," Theresa moaned. "I don't feel so good."   
  
"Come here," Fox said quietly as he picked up Theresa. She held onto him tightly as he gently carried her to the bathroom. Fox had her sit on the sink counter as he wet a cloth. He wiped her face and held the cool cloth against her forehead.   
  
"Are you mad at me?" Fox asked Theresa.  
  
Theresa looked at Fox and sighed. "I don't know Fox."  
  
Fox nodded. "So, you don't believe me? You don't believe that I love you?"  
  
"It's just that, when I remembered you telling me about Whitney, it was like my heart broke all over again. It hurt Fox."  
  
"I know," Fox said as he kissed Theresa on the forehead. "And I hate that I hurt you. But you have to believe me Theresa. I love you."  
  
"I know you love me." Theresa whispered. "But when I relived that memory of you telling me about Whitney~" Theresa's voice trailed off.  
  
Fox sighed. "I can't erase the past, but, al I can tell you is that the only woman for me is you. You are the woman who has my heart."  
  
Tears filled Theresa's eyes. "Oh, Fox." She said as she flung herself into his arms. Fox held Theresa tightly as she cried into his shirt. "Shh," Fox said as he tried to soothe Theresa.  
  
"Does this mean you forgive me?" Fox whispered into Theresa's hair.  
  
Theresa sniffed and wiped at her eyes. She gave Fox a wobbly smile. "I forgive you."  
  
"Okay," Fox said quietly. His nose playfully nudged hers. "So we're still getting married?"  
  
Theresa smiled. "Yes, but how exactly do you want to go about this? I mean, we'd both like to get married as soon as possible right?"  
  
Fox nodded. "Hm," Theresa said. "Do you want to elope?"  
  
"Elope? Well," Fox said. "You don't want a big wedding in a church?"  
  
"I just want to marry you." Theresa said smiling. "I don't care if it's in a church or a court. All I care about is marrying you."  
  
Fox smiled. "I'm such a lucky man. But I'd like to throw the grandest wedding the town of Harmony has ever seen. I figure that's where we should get married since that's where we met." Theresa smiled in response. "Anyhow, I want the whole town to see how much in love we are with each other. I want the whole world to know what a lucky man I am." Fox said as he picked up Theresa to twirl her around. Theresa laughed. "So," Fox continued. "Let me make a few phone calls, and voila! We'll have our wedding."  
  
"When?" Theresa asked.  
  
"How about three weeks from now? Until then, I'll organize a group of people to help us with getting this wedding together."  
  
"Three weeks? Isn't that kind of short-notice?"  
  
"I'll find a way to get everything done quickly." Fox replied.  
  
"I can't wait Fox." Theresa said smiling.  
  
"Neither can I."

~*~

The next three weeks were filled with a flurry of excitement. Theresa and Fox found themselves knee deep in decisions. The three weeks proved to be tiring for Theresa and Fox, but their energies were fueled by the desire to marry each other. In those twenty-one days, the Crane/Lopez-Fitzgerald wedding was planned. Guests were notified, the church was booked, and Theresa managed to find her wedding gown. After countless nights of alterations and decision making, Nicholas Foxworth Crane and Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald were ready to exchange their vows.  
  
Fox arranged for the Crane jet to transport him, Theresa, Chad, and Whitney to Harmony. When Ethan found out that they were all leaving to Harmony, he consulted Gwen's doctor to see if she was healthy enough to fly home. Dr. Abel reluctantly agreed, but warned Ethan to keep Gwen as calm as possible. Ethan contacted Fox and arranged for an additional two people to join the flight back to Harmony. Gwen was somewhat eager to return home. She was also pleased with the fact that Theresa and Fox were marrying each other. "This is perfect!" Gwen thought to herself. "Fox and Theresa are getting married!"

_The Wedding Part One_

  
  
Butterflies fluttered crazily in her stomach. She was jittery and excited. "My wedding day!" She gleefully cried aloud as she threw open the drapes to let in the morning sunlight.  
  
"Morning!" Whitney called as she came into the room. "Wow, I didn't have to wake you up!" She exclaimed surprised.  
  
"I'm too excited!" Theresa said as she began to dance about the room.  
  
"Theresa!" Whitney laughed. "I don't remember ever seeing you _this_ happy!"   
  
"Going to the chapel, and I'm gonna get married." Theresa sang. Whitney laughed.   
  
"It's my wedding day and I'm determined not to let anything ruin my mood." Theresa said.  
  
"Okay, but we better get you ready." Whitney said. "In a few hours you'll be~"  
  
"Mrs. Nicholas Foxworth Crane." Theresa sighed happily.

~*~

  
  
Fox let out a long breath. He hadn't remembered being so nervous in his life. He pulled out his wallet and stared at the small picture he had of Theresa. Fox smiled. "I'm so lucky" He said aloud.  
  
"What's that man?" Chad asked as he entered the room.  
  
"I am the luckiest man alive." Fox replied.  
  
Chad smiled. "You nervous?" He asked.  
  
"Oh yeah," Fox said. "But I'm so ready to get this over with. I can't wait to make Theresa my wife."  
  
"It's only a matter of time," Chad said smiling.

~*~

  
  
"Oh Theresa," Pilar said tearfully as she gazed at her daughter in her wedding gown. "You look absolutely beautiful."   
  
"Thank you mama," Theresa said as tears filled her own eyes.  
  
"Is everyone here?" Theresa asked as she dabbed at her eyes with a tissue.  
  
"People are arriving." Pilar smiled. "The church looks amazing. There are flowers and candles everywhere. It's so romantic and intimate.This is going to be a wonderful wedding, Theresita."  
  
Theresa smiled. "I'm so nervous." She said as she twisted her hands.   
  
Pilar smiled. "It's only natural for a bride to get jitters."  
  
"Knock Knock," Stanley Livingston said as he entered the room. "Oh Theresa, honey you look gorgeous."  
  
"Thank you Stanley." Theresa said as she gave him a small hug. "When did you get here?"  
  
"Just a few hours ago." Stanley replied. "It seems that everyone is ready."  
  
"Where's Whitney?" Theresa asked.  
  
"Right here," Whitney said.  
  
"Oh Whit, you look great!" Theresa exclaimed.  
  
"No, _you_ look great. Oh my gosh, I'm so happy for you Theresa!" Whitney said as she ran to embrace her friend.   
  
"Hey, you know what I just remembered?" Theresa asked.  
  
"What?" Pilar asked warily. "You remember something?"  
  
"Well, it was from my dream last night. It was so weird." Theresa replied.  
  
"What did you dream about?" Whitney asked.  
  
"I dreamed that I was at the altar when someone crashed their car into the church! How crazy is that! I mean, that wouldn't really happen right?"  
  
Pilar and Whitney exchanged glances. "Oh Theresa, honey, that is one crazy dream." Whitney said.   
  
"I thought so too." Theresa said as she turned to the mirror.   
  
"Well, you ready mi hija?" Pilar asked.  
  
"Absolutely." Theresa beamed. "Let's do this!" 

~*~

  
  
Fox let out a deep breath as he took his place at the front of the church. "Ready?" Chad whispered.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be." Fox replied as he scanned the crowd. He looked over at Julian who held a smug expression on his face. "You better not pull anything," Fox thought. Fox then focused his gaze to the back of the chapel.  
  
An arrangement of string music filled the church as the Whitney appeared at the end of the aisle. She slowly processed down, giving Fox an encouraging smile as she passed him. Fox took a deep breath when Luis appeared with a veiled Theresa holding onto his arm. All the guests murmured to each other about how beautiful the bride looked. Tears hit Fox's eyes as he tried his best to keep his composure. "She's absolutely gorgeous," Fox remarked as he watched her slowly making his way towards him. Chad patted Fox on the shoulder. "Hang in there, man."   
  
Theresa smiled at Fox and fixed her eyes upon his. They exchanged thoughts as Theresa made her way down the aisle. Upon reaching the front, Luis lifted Theresa's veil and gave Theresa a small kiss on the cheek. Luis then shook Fox's hand. Fox turned to Theresa. He couldn't stop smiling."I love you," He mouthed. "I love you too," Theresa responded as she reached for his hand. Together they turned to face Father Lonigan.  
  
"We are gathered here today to witness the holy matrimony of this man to this woman~"  
  
Theresa gave Fox's hand an encouraging squeeze. "You look beautiful," Fox whispered. Theresa smiled.  
  
"If there is anyone who objects to this matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace," Father Lonigan continued.  
  
"You can't get married!" Someone cried in the back of the church. Everyone seemed to turn to glance at Ethan.  
  
"What?" Ethan said looking like a deer caught in the glare of headlights. "I didn't say it."  
  
"Then, who?" Fox said as he turned around.  
  
A man sheepishly approached the altar. "You can't get married without these," He said as he produced two wedding bands. Everyone in the church seemed to hold their breath, not knowing how to react. Theresa found herself bursting into laughter. Fox laughed along with her as the guests seemed to sigh in relief.  
  
Father Lonigan smiled. "I suppose there aren't any other objections?"   
  
Theresa and Fox glanced around the church and sighed in relief when there were none. They turned back to Father Lonigan. "Let us continue with the ceremony then."

"The couple has chosen to write their own vows which they will recite at this time," Father Lonigan said. "Fox," Father Lonigan prompted.  
  
Fox cleared his throat. His eyes were still glistening with tears as they held Theresa's gaze. Fox smiled and took a deep breath. "Theresa," He said as he took hold of her hands. "I am so lucky that you are a part of my life. You've been the only one who's ever really understood me. And although I have my faults, you still choose to love me, and it's the greatest feeling in the world." Fox paused as he tried to control his emotions. "I~" Fox's voice quivered. "I love you with every part of my being. Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, you complete me. For a long part of my life, I felt that there was something missing. Now that I'm with you, I don't feel that void anymore. You've filled it with your generous love. I am the luckiest man alive, and I will do everything in my power to make sure you are taken of. I will be there for you when you are happy. I will be your comfort when you are sad. I will be your confidant, your lover, and your best friend. I will be there for you Theresa, in rain or shine, in sickness and in health. Death shall not part us, for our souls will remain intertwined for all eternity. I love you Theresa. I always will." Fox closed as he kissed her hand tenderly.  
  
Theresa quickly dabbed at her eyes which were overflowing with tears. She took a few moments to compose herself before she began to speak. "Fox," She said her voice still unsteady. "You are an amazing man. Words cannot express the love that I hold for you. I know that parts of my memory are missing, and it's been a frustrating experience because I want to remember so badly. But somehow you've managed to make me forget about that frustration. You always know how to make me feel better Fox. It's as if you _know_ exactly what I'm feeling or what I'm thinking. I feel _connected_ to you, and it makes me feel loved, and it makes me feel safe. Our souls share one thought while our hears beat as one. I know you will take care of me, and I promise that as your wife I will support you one-hundred percent. I love you with all of my heart. You're right, death will never be able to part us. Our love is too strong. It is so great that it is immeasurable. Our love shall conquer and last throughout all eternity. I love you Nicholas Foxworth Crane, and before our friends, our family, and before God I promise to love you forever.   
  
Tears slipped out of the corner of Fox's eyes as he wiped them away quickly. He smiled and leaned in to kiss Theresa lightly on the lips. "I love you so much," He whispered.  
  
The guests laughed. "Wait, Fox! It's not time to kiss her yet!" They all called.  
  
Fox laughed and shrugged. "I couldn't help myself." He said. "If you were in my position, you'd do the same!"   
  
Theresa laughed as she stroked Fox's cheek.   
  
Father Lonigan smiled. "You'll get to kiss your bride all in due time, Fox, but at this time, can we have the rings?"  
  
Chad pulled the rings out and slipped them into Fox and Theresa's hands.  
  
"Traditionally, the marking of the passage to the status of husband and wife is marked by the exchange of rings. May these rings which you give and receive this day be a symbol of true faith in each other, and always remind each of you of the love you share on this day."  
  
Fox slipped the ring onto Theresa's finger, while Theresa did the same.   
  
"All right," Father Lonigan smiled. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice." Fox said as he tenderly pressed his lips against Theresa's. The church erupted in music and applause.  
  
Theresa and Fox hurriedly walked down the aisle smiling and laughing. The guests pulled out small bottles of bubbles. As Theresa and Fox entered the limo that was to take them to the reception, all the guests blew their bubbles at the same time. The air was filled with floating spheres that playfully danced in the wind.   
  
Theresa leaned her forehead against Fox's. "We did it." She said softly.  
  
"Yeah," Fox sighed happily. "We're finally married."

~*~

  
  
A small hush fell across the room as the wedding guests gazed in awe at the newlyweds. Fox and Theresa held each other close as they found themselves drifting away with the words to the songs that played in the background. With the lights romantically dimmed, and candlelight casting its flickering shadow upon the couple, Theresa and Fox felt as if they were the only two that existed. They were oblivious to there surroundings, and conscious to the existence of each other.   
  
_Dreamin__', I must be dreamin'  
Or am I really here with you?  
Baby, you take me in your arms  
And thought I'm wide awake  
I know my dream is comin' true.  
  
And oh, I just  
Fall in love again.  
Just one touch and then it happens everytime.  
And there I go I  
Just fall in love again  
And when I do, I can't help myself  
I fall in love with you._  
  
"Is this real" Fox whispered. "I'm afraid that this is a good dream, and I don't want to wake up."  
  
"This is real, baby." Theresa whispered back. "Very real."  
  
Theresa and Fox continue to sway rhythmically to the music that continued to play.  
  
_You are so beautiful, to me  
You are so beautiful, to me.  
Can't you see?  
You're everything I hoped for  
You're everything I need  
You are so beautiful, to me.  
  
You are so beautiful to me.  
You are so beautiful, to me  
Can't you see?   
You're everything I hoped for  
Everything I need.  
You are so beautiful, to me._  
  
"I don't want to let you go." Fox said as he tightened his hold of Theresa.  
  
"Nobody said you have to." Theresa replied as she leaned against Fox.  
  
_You think I'd leave your side baby?   
You know me better than that.  
You think I'd leave you down when you're down on your knees?  
I wouldn't do that.  
If you could only see into me  
Oh, when you're cold I'll be there   
Hold you tight to me  
  
When you're on the outside baby and you can't get in.  
I'll show you you're so much better than you know  
When you're lost  
When you're alone and you can't back again  
I will find you  
Darling I will bring you home  
And if you want to cry  
I am here to dry your eyes_  
  
"I want this feeling to last forever," Fox said as he leaned towards Theresa.  
  
"It will," Theresa whispered. "We'll make this last."  
  
_My love, there's only you in my life  
The only thing that's right  
My first love,  
You're every breath that I take  
You're every step I make  
And I, I want to share  
All my love with you.  
No one else will do.  
And your eyes-they tell me how much you care  
Oh yes, you will always be  
My endless love.  
  
Oh and love,   
I'll be that fool for you- I'm sure  
You know I don't mind.  
And yes, you'll be the only one  
No one can deny the love I have inside  
I'll give it all to you,_  
  
"My love, my endless love." Theresa and Fox said quietly to each other before leaning in to lovingly kiss one another.


	30. XXX

XXX

True love made its presence known on Fox and Theresa's wedding day. It lifted the spirits of the many individuals who witnessed the couple proclaim their love. However, there were still some individuals whose hearts failed to be affected with the joy of the union. It was not easy for those souls with hardened hearts to mask their discontent. It was in the darkness of the night where negative emotions surfaced. The moon, a sliver of light in the sky, barely illuminated the gardens outside of the reception area. A figure lurking in the shadows harbored immense resentment towards Fox.   
  
_"Do you love me, Fox?"  
  
"Uh- love?"  
  
"Yeah, silly. Do you love me?"  
  
"Love- it's such a strong word~"  
  
"You're not answering my question!"  
  
"Well,"  
  
"Well, what?"  
  
"We just met last night. How could I love you"_  
  
Seething with anger, more memories seemed to pervade her mind. _"I can't believe you, Fox"  
  
"What?"   
  
"You don't love me? Does our relationship mean anything to you? I slept with you for God sakes."  
  
"And? I don't see why you're getting angry about this. I just met you. Look, it's been fun, but I've got places to go and people to see."  
  
"Will you call me Fox?"  
  
"Sure. Later."  
  
"Hmph._ The bastard never called. He skipped town and what do I end up with? A broken heart and a child."  
  
"Mommy!" a little young girl cried.   
  
"What is it?"   
  
"Can we see daddy now?"  
  
"Yes, sweetie. Let's go."

~*~

  
  
"Let's give another round of applause for the newlyweds." The DJ said as Theresa and Fox headed to the main table. The crowd responded with generous and loud cheers.  
  
Chad stood up and cleared his throat. The DJ handed him the microphone. "I am honored to stand here as Fox's best man. First, I want to congratulate the couple on their marriage. It's about damn time!" Everyone in the crowd laughed. "You know," Chad resumed, "I always thought that Theresa and Fox belonged together. They seemed so perfect for each other. I always knew something existed between them. It was something rare and what's great it's that it's real. It's genuine. It was clear that these two were destined to be together. In Theresa's words, it was Fate." Chad paused. "It's a wonderful feeling loving someone and having that person return the love whole-heartedly. Fox, Theresa," Chad said as he addressed them with a raised wine glass. "Here's to a lifetime of love and happiness. May your new life together be full of blessings!"  
  
"Here, here!" Everyone raised their glasses.   
  
Once Chad was seated, Whitney got up and faced Fox and Theresa. Her eyes were already glassy with tears. "Okay," She said with a quivering voice. "You're going to have to bear with me here."   
  
Theresa began fanning her eyes to keep from getting emotional. She already felt the tears forming. Whitney gave a wobbly smile and took a deep breath. "Theresa, you and I have been best friends for as long as we can remember, and I am so happy for you. I'm so happy, I've been moved to tears." Whitney dabbed a tissue at the corner of her eyes. "I'm so glad you two have each other." Whitney admitted tearfully. "And I wish you two all the happiness in the world. The love you two possess for each other is so beautiful and so inspiring." Whitney said as she wiped away a tear that escaped her eye, "Fox, You better take good care of Therea, or I'll come get ya." She laughed aloud. "Congratulations" Whitney said as she raised her glass.  
  
"Here, here!" was the response.  
  
The DJ began to play more lively music as people filed onto the dance floor. Theresa and Fox sat back and watched. "Fox!" A man heartily called as he approached the couple.  
  
"Oh my God," Fox said in surprise. "Dylan Banning what in the world are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to see my good friend get married! And you know, frankly I'm quite hurt that you didn't ask me to be your best man."  
  
"Come here." Fox said as he pulled his long-time friend in a bear hug.   
  
"You missed me that much?" Dylan said jokingly.   
  
"When'd you get here? How'd you find out about the wedding?" Fox asked.  
  
"Gossip." Dylan replied simply. " 'Course, you could've at least e-mailed me an invitation. Hm," Dylan said as he turned to face Theresa. "You must be the former-step mommy Fox e-mailed me about so many times."  
  
"You've already heard of me?" Theresa asked.  
  
"Yeah, and I must say, you're more beautiful in person. The pictures in magazines and newspapers don't do you justice." Dylan said as he kissed Theresa's hand.  
  
"Stop flirting with my wife." Fox said jokingly.  
  
Dylan laughed. "Okay, I'll behave."  
  
"So, how long are you going to be in town?" Theresa asked.  
  
"Uh- right now it will probably be for an extended period of time. I don't have anywhere else to go. I kind of worked myself into debt." Dylan frowned.  
  
"You have a place?" Fox asked. "I can always get one of the rooms in the mansion set up for you."   
  
"Thanks, man. I might have to take you up on that offer."  
  
"Oh excuse me," Pilar said as she brought Little Ethan over. "But I think someone wants his mommy." Little Ethan reached his chubby hands to his mother.   
  
"I'll be back." Theresa said as she quickly gave kiss a soft kiss on the lips.   
  
"Quite a catch." Dylan said as he watched Theresa walk away.  
  
"Yeah," Fox said with a love-struck expression on his face which made Dylan laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" Fox asked.  
  
"Just look at you. Love's turned you into this lovesick puppy. How'd you change so much Fox? What happened to that ladies' man I knew so long ago?"  
  
"He's gone." Fox replied. "He's buried in the past."  
  
"I can see that." Dylan said. "But you know, you had one notorious past."  
  
"Yeah," Fox admitted. "And I'd like to forget about it."  
  
"Yeah, especially that issue with one who shall remain nameless." Dylan added.  
  
Fox cleared his throat. "That was pure hell. I don't even know why I hooked up with Angela in the first place. She was one crazy bitch."  
  
"She was rich." Dylan replied. "But she was so fake. Most of her body parts weren't even natural. Besides, it was just a one-night thing."  
  
"I know." Fox said. "I never want to see her again."

~*~

  
  
"There he is." Angela Bellemin whispered to her daughter.   
  
"That's daddy?" The girl said in wonder.  
  
"Yeah, that's him." Angela replied.  
  
"He's tall." The little girl of five commented.  
  
"Yes he is, Belle. Why don't you go over and say hi?" Angela suggested.   
  
" 'Kay," The little answered as she began running towards Fox. "Daddy! Daddy!" She called as she wrapped her arms around his legs.  
  
Fox and Dylan held a baffled look on their faces. "Who is this?" Fox mouthed as he pointed to the little girl.   
  
Dylan shrugged. As he looked around, his eyes fell upon a gaze that held one of resentment and anger. "Oh Sweet Jesus," Dylan mumbled.  
  
"What?" Fox asked.  
  
"Look who's here." Dylan nodded in Angela's direction.  
  
Fox's face blanched. "Oh no," He said in a low tone.   
  
Theresa returned with a smile plastered upon her face. "Who's this?" Theresa asked as she looked down at the little girl with blond pigtails.  
  
"Hi!" The little girl replied cheerfully. "You look very pretty Miss." She said shyly.  
  
"Well thank you!" Theresa said. "Aren't you the cutest thing? What's your name?"  
  
"Belle Bellemin." The little girl replied.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Belle, my name is Theresa."   
  
"Fox, do you know Belle?" Theresa asked.  
  
"Yeah! He does." Belle answered.   
  
"Really?" Theresa asked. "How do you know my husband?"  
  
"He's my daddy."


	31. XXXI

XXXI

"What?" Theresa said in shock. "What did you say?"  
  
"This is my daddy!" The little girl replied innocently.  
  
Theresa looked at Fox with incredulity. "You have a child?"  
  
"I~" Fox was speechless. "I never knew about her. I don't even know if she's mine."  
  
"Oh she's yours all right." Angela said angrily as she walked over to Theresa and Fox.  
  
"Who are you?" Theresa asked.  
  
"Belle's mother."  
  
Theresa paled. "I can't believe this."  
  
"Well, believe it." Angela said curtly.   
  
Theresa felt as if the room was spinning about her. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead. Overcome with dizziness, Theresa stumbled a bit on her feet. Dylan helped to steady Theresa. "Are you okay?" He asked concerned.  
  
"No," Theresa said weakly before she fainted in Dylan's arms.  
  
"Theresa!" Fox called as he rushed to her side.  
  
A crowd of people began to gather around. "What happened?"  
  
"Is she all right?"  
  
"Stand back!" Fox ordered. "Give her some breathing room."  
  
"Theresa," Dylan said softly while gently patting her cheek. "Theresa?  
  
Theresa opened her eyes slowly. Feeling disoriented, she looked around the room in confusion.   
  
"You fainted." Dylan explained.  
  
"I did?" Theresa said dazed.   
  
"Let's get her into another room." Pilar said hastily as she and Dylan helped Theresa up. Theresa shakily stood on her legs as she leaned on Dylan and her mother for support.  
  
"I'll take her back to a room." Pilar said to Fox.  
  
"I'll come with you." Fox said.  
  
"No." Pilar said gently. "You stay out here and fix this. Besides, I'm not sure if Theresa should see you right now."  
  
"But~" Fox protested.  
  
"Fox." Pilar said gently but firmly.  
  
"Okay," Fox said. "All right, folks, there's nothing to see, go on." Fox said.  
  
Reluctantly, the crowd dispersed and everyone resumed to partying. "What shall I do?" Dylan asked Fox.  
  
"Watch little Belle for me," Fox said. "I've got to talk to Angela alone." Fox stared at Angela suspiciously. "How did you know about all of this?"  
  
"Surprised, hm? Well, I have my sources." Angela replied haughtily.  
  
"Your sources?" Fox scoffed.  
  
"Yeah," Angela snapped. "I _am_ rich you know."  
  
"I know, it's money that bought you _those_." Fox said pointing towards Angela's bosom. "Hm, and it's probably bought that nose, a face lift, maybe a little tuck here and there around the stomach~"  
  
"How dare you!" Angela said exasperatedly.   
  
"Well it is true isn't it?" Fox asked.   
  
Angela rolled her eyes. "I don't have to take this."  
  
"No, you don't. Fact is, you could walk away any time you wanted to. I sure as hell wouldn't stop you."  
  
"Of all the nerve~"   
  
"You still failed to answer my question." Fox pointed out. "Why are you here?"  
  
"I thought it was about time that you met your daughter." Angela replied crossing her arms.   
  
"My daughter? Why am I not hearing about this until now?" Fox asked suspiciously.  
  
"You skipped town," Angela replied.   
  
"And?" Fox said. "That didn't stop you from coming down here to find me. What stopped you from finding me before?"  
  
Angela appeared flustered. "I-I"  
  
"Just what I thought. You're lying about this whole thing aren't you?" Fox said.  
  
"No, I'm not!" Angela protested. "You are Belle's father. Weeks after we had slept together, I ended up pregnant, and now here I am."  
  
The crowd in the room instantly got quiet. Photographer's began taking photographs. Fox almost felt blinded from the flashes.  
  
"I don't believe you." Fox said in a low tone.  
  
"I have proof." Angela said.  
  
"Sure you do." Fox said sarcastically.  
  
"I'll get you your proof." Angela snapped. "Where's my daughter?" She demanded.  
  
"Right here." Dylan answered.   
  
"Mommy? What's wrong?" Belle asked.  
  
"We're going home." Angela replied. "Let's go."  
  
Fox wanted to scream at the top of his lungs. He could not believe that Belle was his child. "This can't be happening." He kept thinking over and over again. "Of all days, it just _had_ to be my wedding day."

~*~

"Angela!" A hushed voice called out in the darkness.   
  
Angela spun around. "Where are you?" She asked.  
  
"Behind the bushes."  
  
Angela peeked around the bushes and found a hidden Julian Crane. "Fox wants proof."   
  
"I heard." Julian said.  
  
"Well? What are we going to do?" Angela said.  
  
"Are you forgetting who I am?" Julian said offended. "I can get DNA results that Fox is the father."  
  
"You had better hurry, because he's already suspicious. He's probably not buying this stunt."  
  
"Of course he would be suspicious." Julian answered. "But as long as we can get those manipulated results, he'll buy it. Theresa won't be married to him, and I won't have any obstacles in having full custody of Ethan Martin."  
  
"I'm hungry." Belle complained.   
  
"Who is her father anyway?" Julian asked. "I'm just curious."  
  
"Her father is back in New York with his wife and three kids." Angela replied bitterly.  
  
"Oh." Julian said.   
  
"Look, just hurry up and get those results. I better get my pay after this is all through." Angela said threateningly.   
  
"You'll get your money. Besides, we can probably make it so that Fox will end up paying child support for Belle."  
  
"Mommy!" Belle complained. "Can we get something to eat?"  
  
"Yes, sweetie, let's go back to the hotel." Angela said.  
  
"My plan's going to work." Julian thought to himself. "Theresa's going to break up with Fox and I'll get custody of her son. I'm brilliant."

~*~

  
  
"I can't believe this is happening." Theresa replied tearfully. "Of all the days I could've found out- it just had to be my wedding day."   
  
"I'm so sorry," Pilar said. "Something always seems to happen on wedding days in Harmony." Pilar said.   
  
Theresa frowned. "If you don't mind, mama, I'd like to be alone right now."  
  
"Of course." Pilar said as she kissed her daughter on the forehead. "I'll be outside if you need me."  
  
Theresa sighed as she buried her head in one of the pillows in the room. She felt as if her heart was slowly breaking into a million pieces. "It all felt like a dream," Theresa thought to herself. "And now it's turned into a horrible nightmare." Theresa let the tears fall freely down her cheeks. She became overwhelmed with her emotions. The tears didn't seem to want to stop. Theresa clutched as the pillow she was crying on. She was desperately trying to get rid of the ache she felt inside.   
Theresa only looked up when she heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Theresa~" Fox called softly from the door.  
  
"Go away," Theresa replied tearfully.  
  
"No, not until you talk to me." Fox replied.  
  
Theresa gasped as another memory entered her thoughts. "I don't want to talk to you right now." Theresa replied. She felt herself remembering the day Fox had rejected the idea of them becoming a couple. Her heart ached as she relived the disappointment and anger she felt that day. Fox himself was hit with déjà vu. "Please, Theresa" Fox pleaded. "Open the door, let's talk."  
  
Theresa wiped her eyes. "I don't think I can face you," Theresa admitted. "I- I just can't talk to you right now."  
  
Fox leaned his forehead on the doorway. "Theresa, please, I love you." He said.  
  
Theresa looked up and tried to keep more tears from cascading down her cheeks. She put her hand on the doorway and bit her lower lip that was quivering with emotion. "I just can't Fox." She said painfully. "I- can't." She whispered. A sob escaped Theresa's throat as she tried to suppress it with a pillow. Feeling defeated, Fox sank to the ground and leaned back onto the door for support.   
  
"Hey man," Dylan said.   
  
"Hey," Fox said miserably.   
  
"Look, why don't you just let Theresa have a moment to herself?"   
  
Fox thought for a moment. "I- don't want to leave her."  
  
"I know," Dylan said. "But she's not going to open that door anytime soon."  
  
Fox sighed. "I'll be in another room." He said as he got up. "Do me a favor and try to talk to Theresa."  
  
"I'll try." Dylan said. "Theresa?" Dylan asked as he knocked on the door.  
  
"She's in there?" Whitney said as she and Chad came to the door.  
  
"Yeah," Dylan said.  
  
"Here, let me try." Whitney said.   
  
"Theresa, honey, it's Whitney."   
  
"I don't want to see anyone right now." Theresa said.   
  
"Are you sure you don't want to talk?" Whitney asked.  
  
"Yeah," Theresa said. "I just want to be alone."

~*~

  
  
Theresa and Fox never left their rooms. Eventually, all the wedding guests dispersed. The only people who stayed behind were Pilar, Dylan, Whitney and Chad. They sadly looked at the wedding cake and gifts that remained untouched. Meanwhile Theresa and Fox could not help but think of their wedding vows.   
  
_"Theresa,I am so lucky that you are a part of my life. You've been the only one who's ever really understood me. And although I have my faults, you still choose to love me, and it's the greatest feeling in the world." Fox paused as he tried to control his emotions. "I~" Fox's voice quivered. "I love you with every part of my being. Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, you complete me. For a long part of my life, I felt that there was something missing. Now that I'm with you, I don't feel that void anymore. You've filled it with your generous love. I am the luckiest man alive, and I will do everything in my power to make sure you are taken of. I will be there for you when you are happy. I will be your comfort when you are sad. I will be your confidant, your lover, and your best friend. I will be there for you Theresa, in rain or shine, in sickness and in health. Death shall not part us, for our souls will remain intertwined for all eternity. I love you Theresa. I always will." _  
  
"I hurt her again." Fox thought miserably. "I love her with all my heart, yet I still managed to break her heart."   
  
_"You are an amazing man. Words cannot express the love that I hold for you. I know that parts of my memory are missing, and it's been a frustrating experience because I want to remember so badly. But somehow you've managed to make me forget about that frustration. You always know how to make me feel better Fox. It's as if you know exactly what I'm feeling or what I'm thinking. I feel [i]connected_ to you, and it makes me feel loved, and it makes me feel safe. Our souls share one thought while our hears beat as one. I know you will take care of me, and I promise that as your wife I will support you one-hundred percent. I love you with all of my heart. You're right, death will never be able to part us. Our love is too strong. It is so great that it is immeasurable. Our love shall conquer and last throughout all eternity. I love you Nicholas Foxworth Crane, and before our friends, our family, and before God I promise to love you forever.[/i]  
  
Theresa began to cry. "Oh Fox, will our love really conquer this time?"


	32. XXXII

XXXII.

A couple of days after the wedding, Gwen had given birth to a healthy baby girl. Ethan and Gwen decided to name their child Sarah. Ethan had heard about Angela's appearance at the wedding. He was furious with Fox. Gwen sensed Ethan's anger and decided not to bring it up. Ethan wanted to go to see Theresa, but he restrained himself from doing so since he had his daughter to care for.   
  
Whitney and Chad tried their best to help their friends, but everything they said had went through one ear and out the other for Theresa and Fox. Since Whitney and Chad were in town, they decided to pay a visit to Whitney's family. Surprisingly, they were accepted with open arms. Whitney was happy that things were reconciled with her family, but she hoped that Theresa and Fox would be able to save their relationship.  
  
For the next few days, Theresa and Fox avoided each other. Theresa stayed over at her mother's house and spent most of her days crying. She missed Fox immensely, but she still didn't know how she would handle it if she came face to face with him. Fox couldn't muster enough courage to see Theresa. He knew he hurt her, and he felt he couldn't face her. Fox spent most of his days in the Crane Mansion wandering around as if lost. Dylan moved in the mansion and tried to help cheer his friend up. No matter what Dylan said or did, Fox still felt miserable. He missed Theresa.   
  
About a week after the disastrous wedding reception, Theresa sat her room and glanced out of the window. The sunlight that filtered through the blinds made her wedding ring sparkle. Theresa looked down at her ring and sighed sadly.   
  
"Theresa?" Pilar said quietly as she entered the room.  
  
"Yes, mama?" Theresa asked miserably.  
  
"Someone is here to see you." Pilar said quietly. Theresa instantly perked up. "Who?" She asked eagerly.  
  
"Dylan." Pilar replied.  
  
Theresa looked disappointed. "Dylan? Is he alone?"  
  
"Yes, mi hija." Pilar said.  
  
Theresa sighed and looked away. "I'm sorry," Pilar said. "You hoped Fox was with him?"   
  
"I just wish Fox would~" Theresa's voice trailed off. "Never mind. What does Dylan want?"  
  
"He just wants to talk apparently." Pilar said. "I'm about to take Little Ethan with me to the store, so you and Dylan can talk in the living room without interruptions."  
  
"Okay," Theresa said. "I'll be down in a minute."  
  
Theresa looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were full of sadness. She quickly brushed her hair and went to the living room. Dylan stood as Theresa entered. "Hey," Dylan said quietly.  
  
"Hi," Theresa replied. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to talk to you." Dylan said.   
  
"Oh?" Theresa said as she took a seat on the couch "What about?"  
  
"I think you know what about." Dylan replied softly.  
  
Theresa looked down. "I don't think I'm ready to talk about- _him_."  
  
"Look, Fox is miserable all right? I can't get him to do anything. He just sits around and mopes."  
  
Theresa looked up at Dylan. "Is he angry with me?"  
  
"No," Dylan said. "He's angry with himself for hurting you. Are you angry with him?"  
  
"I'm not angry." Theresa replied. "Just extremely hurt."   
  
Dylan nodded. "Do you still love Fox?"  
  
"Of course I do," Theresa whispered hoarsely as tears filled her eyes.   
  
"He still loves you." Dylan replied.   
  
Theresa wiped at the tears that fell down her cheeks. "Why won't he come see me?"  
  
"He can't face you. He knows he's hurt you deeply."  
  
"I miss him so much." Theresa said. "What ever happened to~"  
  
"To who?" Dylan asked.  
  
"To that woman and her child Belle." Theresa replied while averting her gaze.  
  
"Do you really want to know?" Dylan asked warily.  
  
"Yes," Theresa replied.  
  
"Well, Angela- Belle's mother, produced a document that showed Fox was Belle's father."  
  
Theresa leaned her head against the couch. "I had hoped that it was all a sham."  
  
"There's still something suspicious about the whole thing if you ask me." Dylan replied. "But anyhow this is for you," Dylan said as he pulled out an envelope. "It's from Fox."  
  
Theresa stared at the letter in Dylan's hand. "Thank you." She said quietly.  
  
"Read it, Theresa. Fox poured his heart and soul into that letter." Dylan left quietly. Theresa still stared at the letter. With shaking fingers, Theresa opened the envelope.

~*~

  
  
Fox took another drink of the dark colored liquid in his glass. He savored the taste in his mouth before letting it slide down his throat. He stared out of the window and glanced upward at the dark menacing clouds which littered the sky. "I hope she reads the letter." Fox said aloud.  
  
"She will" Dylan said as he entered the room.   
  
"You're back already?" Fox said in surprise.  
  
"Yeah," Dylan said. "She still loves you Fox. She told me she misses you."  
  
Fox sighed in relief. "Then there's a chance," Fox said.   
  
"I told you that you put your heart and soul into that letter." Dylan said quietly.  
  
"That was the truth." Fox replied. "I did put all of my emotions into that letter. I just hope she'll meet me tonight."  
  
"If she really does love you as much as you think she does, she'll show up tonight."

~*~

  
  
_My dearest Theresa,  
  
I'm sorry that I haven't come to see you these past few days. It has been pure hell not being able to see your beautiful face, but I haven't been able to muster up enough courage to face you. I know I've hurt you deeply, and it kills me inside knowing I was the cause of your pain. Theresa, I still love you with all of my heart. I still want to be your husband and a father to your child. I can't lose you Theresa. Life just wouldn't be worth living without you by my side. Fate brought me home to Harmony for a reason. It was because of you. **We** were destined to be together. Theresa, you are my soul mate. You are the one who completes me, and I need you. All I've thought about is our vows we made on our wedding day. Everything I told you that day before God and our family and friends still holds true. I'll love you forever Theresa. If you still want to continue our lives together as husband and wife, then meet me at the wharf at __midnight__. I'll be waiting. If you do not show, then I will assume you do not want to ever see me again. I'll arrange for an annulment and leave town. You won't ever have to see me again. But Theresa, I hope with all of my heart that you meet me tonight.   
  
All my love,  
  
Fox_  
  
The words on the paper blurred as tears filled Theresa's eyes. "I'm coming, Fox." She whispered. "I'll be there."


	33. XXXIII

XXXIII.

Pacing around the wharf nervously, Fox glanced at his watch. 11:35. It was twenty-five minutes before Fox was either accepted or rejected. A low rumbling in the sky forewarned a storm. "Oh God, please don't let it~" Suddenly it seemed as if the skies opened. Rain poured down from the sky. "Rain." Fox said as he frowned. "Great, just great." He mumbled as the flowers he was holding drooped under the weight of the rain. "What else will go wrong?" Fox wondered.

~*~

  
  
Theresa glanced out of her window. Rain was plastered against the glass. "Oh no," Theresa said. She hurriedly got her coat and umbrella. Kissing her son on the forehead, Theresa ran outside the door of her room. "Mama," Theresa said as she knocked softly on the door. Theresa entered the room. "Mama," Theresa said.  
Pilar looked up. "I'm going to see Fox now, keep an eye on Little Ethan, all right?" Pilar nodded. "Good luck Theresa." She said.   
"Thanks mama," Theresa replied as she quickly ran out the door.  
  
"Please let me make it on time," She thought. Theresa ran to her car and got in. To her dismay, the car did not start. "No!" Theresa said as she hit the wheel frustrated. "No! C'mon," Theresa said as she turned the ignition. Theresa cursed under her breath and decided she would walk. She opened her umbrella, pulled her coat tightly about her and ran towards the wharf. The rain beat down hard on Theresa as she ran through the Harmony streets. Lighting illuminated the sky. Theresa looked at her watch and cursed when she saw that the time was now 11:45. "Almost there," Theresa thought to herself. A car headed in the opposite direction began to slow down. Theresa looked at the car in puzzlement. The window rolled down. As Theresa peered in, she noticed Ethan in the driver's seat. "Theresa, what are you doing running in the rain?"   
  
"I can't talk now, Ethan! This is important. I have to go!"  
  
"Is something wrong with Little Ethan?" Ethan asked worriedly.  
  
"No, nothing's wrong with Little Ethan. I've got to go! Bye!" Theresa said as she turned and ran off  
  
Wait Theresa!" Ethan called. Theresa didn't look back. "Sorry Ethan, but I just don't have the time right now." She mumbled. "I have to get to Fox."

~*~

  
  
Fox glanced at his watch. 11:50. "Ten more minutes" Fox thought to himself. 

~*~

  
  
Theresa kept running as her heart beat wildly in her chest. As she looked through the sheet of rain pouring down, she noticed the Harmony wharf sign. Breathing a sigh of relief, Theresa wiped away the wet hair that was plastered against her face. She turned her head and suddenly lost her footing and slipped on the sidewalk. "Damn!" She said as she hurriedly jumped up. She winced in pain when she stood up. "No!" She thought. Her ankle began hurting terribly. "I'm getting to Fox, even if I have to crawl there." She thought determined. Limping, Theresa made her way down to the wharf. "I hope he's still there." Theresa said as she looked around for any sign of Fox. Theresa looked at her watch. She noticed that it still said 11:45. "Huh?" Theresa looked at her watch more closely. The second hand had stopped. "Great, a broken watch." Theresa mumbled. As she turned the corner, she saw a tall figure leaning against the rail of the wharf.  
  
Theresa carefully walked down the steps and approached the person carefully. "Fox," She said. When the person didn't turn around, Theresa called his name again. "Fox!" She said. The figure turned around and surprised Theresa. "I'm sorry, are you looking for someone?" The stranger asked.   
  
"Oh I'm sorry." Theresa mustered. "I thought you were someone else."  
  
"No problem," The man smiled.   
  
Theresa hurriedly walked off. She anxiously looked around and saw no one else. Her ankle throbbed with pain. Theresa winced as she continued walking. "Where are you?" Theresa wondered as she stopped and looked at her surroundings. Suddenly Theresa's heart filled with dread. "What if he doesn't show up?" She thought worriedly. Theresa sat down and rubbed her ankle. "He's got to be here," Theresa said. As Theresa looked up, her eyes fell upon familiar brown eyes that she had gazed into many times before. Fox walked slowly to Theresa. "Are you all right?" He asked softly.  
  
"I-I hurt my ankle." Theresa said quietly. Without responding, Fox reached down and lifted Theresa in his arms. Surprised, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he walked to get out of the rain. Fox found a bench that was somewhat sheltered and set Theresa down on it.   
  
"Thank you." Theresa said flustered.  
  
Fox sat beside her. He rubbed his legs nervously.   
  
"I missed you." They both said at the same time.  
  
Fox chuckled nervously. "I'm glad the feeling's mutual." Fox replied. "I'm so glad you're here. I was afraid you weren't going to come."  
  
"Fox, I still love you despite what happened. I promised you that I would always love you and I'm going to keep that promise. I won't leave your side Fox. I know that we'll have rough times that will test our relationship, but I said that our love was strong. It _is_ strong Fox, and together we'll get through the good times and the bad."  
  
"I love you so much." Fox said as he embraced Theresa.  
  
"I love you too." Theresa said softly.   
  
"What do you say I take you home?" Fox said. "You should get out of those clothes before you catch a cold or something."  
  
"I just want to stay with you, Fox." Theresa said. "It doesn't matter where you take me, just as long as you're by my side."  
  
"Okay," Fox whispered. He lifted her up in his arms. Theresa held the umbrella over his head as he ran to his car. Fox opened the passenger side of the door, and helped Theresa into her seat. He ran to the driver's seat and got in. "You all right?" Fox asked.  
  
"I am now." Theresa smiled. "So, where are we going?"  
  
"It's a surprise." Fox grinned.  
  
"I can't wait." Theresa sighed happily.


	34. XXXIV

XXXIV

Fox and Theresa were quiet on the ride to Fox's surprise destination. Theresa often glanced at Fox and admired his features. Fox would give Theresa sidelong glances. When he caught her staring at him, Theresa would quickly turn her head to look out of her window.   
  
"Are you checking me out?" Fox teased.  
  
"Maybe," Theresa said smiling. "I can't help it. You're so handsome."  
  
"I am?" Fox said.  
  
"Oh yes, very handsome." Theresa said   
  
Fox chuckled. "And you're a gorgeous woman."  
  
"Aw, Fox." Theresa said as she placed her hand on his arm.   
  
"Well, it is true, my dear." Fox said. "You're beauty is greater than anyone else I've ever laid eyes upon."  
  
"Are you trying to sweet talk me?" Theresa asked teasingly.  
  
"Maybe," Fox said with an amused look upon his face. "Is it working?"  
  
Theresa laughed. "Maybe," She replied. "So, where are we going?"  
  
"Impatient are we?" Fox said. "Well, I told you before, it's a surprise."  
  
"Okay, okay," Theresa said. "How much farther?"  
  
"We'll be there soon." Fox replied.  
  
Theresa reached over and cut on the radio. A soft ballad filled the car with its soothing tunes.   
  
_You're there by my side in every way  
I know that you will not forsake me.  
I give you my life- would not think twice  
Your love is all I need- believe me.  
  
I may not say it quite as much as I should  
But when I say I love you, Darling that means for good.  
So open up your heart and let me in  
And I will love you until forever  
Until death to do us apart- we'll be together  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
And we'll get there- This I swear  
  
I'm wondering how I ever got by  
Without u in my life to guide me  
Wherever I go one thing that's true  
You say the things I do, I do for you  
  
So whenever u get weary  
Just reach out for me  
I'll never let you down  
My love  
  
And I will love you until forever   
Until death do us part we'll be together  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
We'll get there- This I swear._  
  
"Everything in that song encompasses how I feel." Fox said to Theresa as he reached for her hand.   
Theresa lovingly squeezed Fox's hand. "I feel the same way. The only part that doesn't describe us is that 'death do us part' bit."  
  
"That's because death won't be able to part us." Fox said as he kissed Theresa's hand.  
  
Theresa sighed contentedly as she looked out of her window at the quiet town displayed before her. Street lights illuminated the darkened roads slick with rain. Fox turned onto a road and pulled in front of an elaborate house.   
  
"Here we are." Fox said.  
  
"What is this place?" Theresa asked in wonder.   
  
"This is our home." Fox replied.  
  
"Our home?" Theresa repeated.   
  
"Yes," Fox said. "This was my surprise. Our very own home."  
  
"Fox," Theresa said, still stunned. "It's beautiful."  
  
"A beautiful home for my beautiful wife." Fox replied. "What do you say we go on in?"   
  
The rains had long stopped. Fox got out and opened Theresa's car door. He helped her out. Theresa still stared at the house in amazement. "I still can't believe it." She said quietly. Theresa and Fox walked to the door. As she was about to reach for the door knob, Fox stopped her. "Wait, I'm supposed to carry you over the threshold."  
  
Theresa smiled. Fox easily picked up Theresa and carried her through the doorway of their home. Fox set Theresa down gently as she turned in a circle to take in her surroundings. "Fox," She said. "This is amazing."  
  
"Would you like a tour?" Fox asked.  
  
Theresa thought for a moment. "How about you show me to our bedroom?"  
  
Fox was a little taken aback. "The- the bedroom?" He stammered.   
  
"Yes, silly. It's late, and there's plenty of time for you to give me tour of the house. Right now, I'd just like to go to our bedroom."  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice." Fox said as he quickly picked up Theresa. Theresa laughed as Fox hurried up the steps. His long strides got them to their destination quickly. Once they entered the room. Fox set Theresa down on the bed. She was amazed at the softness of the king-sized bed. "So- is there anything you'd like to do?" Fox asked.  
  
Theresa looked at Fox mischievously. "I'm going to go freshen up."  
  
"Bathroom's right there." Fox pointed.   
  
Theresa walked towards the bathroom, took one glance at Fox, and slowly closed the door. Fox sighed and looked through the drawers to find some clothes. Once the house was finished, he had already moved in some of his things which included a few items of clothing. Fox pulled out a fresh t-shirt, and boxers. As Theresa was changing in the bathroom, Fox changed into his clothing. Theresa opened the door just as Fox was about to put on his t-shirt. She caught herself staring at the strong muscles of his arms and back. Sensing she was in the room, Fox turned around. His jaw almost dropped. Theresa was wrapped in a robe that fell just above her knees. Fox's imagination as well as Theresa's began to run wild.  
  
"So," Theresa said as she walked up to Fox who still held his t-shirt. "So," Fox said as he leaned in closer.   
  
Theresa reached for the t-shirt that Fox held in his hand. "I don't think you're going to be needing this." She whispered.  
  
"And I don't think you'll be needing this." Fox said as he tugged at Theresa's robe.  
  
"I don't think so either," Theresa said quietly as she undid the bow the held her robe closed. Theresa's arms tingled as her robe slid off her shoulders. Fox cradled Theresa's face in his hands as he leaned forward to kiss her lips. Theresa slowly led Fox to the bed. Her hands freely wandered Fox's body. They traveled down his stomach down to his most sensitive area. Fox gasped as Theresa hands slipped into his boxers. He grabbed her wrists, still breathing heavily. Before Theresa could say anything, Fox pulled Theresa into another passionate kiss. Theresa parted her lips to accommodate Fox's searching tongue. She found herself losing control and submitted herself to the passion overwhelming her.   
  
Fox gently moved on top of Theresa as he began to kiss her neck. Theresa ran her hands through Fox's hair and leaned her head back. Fox's strong hands traveled down Theresa's body. Feverishly Theresa clung onto Fox as he began to pleasure her. Theresa bucked against Fox, unable to control any of her emotions. She gasped as she found herself being pulled over the edge. "Fox!" She cried as she reached her pinnacle of excitement. Breathing heavily Theresa gazed at Fox. Desire pervaded his gaze. "It's your turn." She whispered. Theresa sat on top of Fox and began to leave a trail of kisses down his stomach. Her hands found his manhood. She stroked him gently and immediately felt him go rock-hard in response. Fox groaned in pleasure. "You're driving me crazy, Theresa." Fox said as he felt himself getting close to release. To his dismay, Theresa stopped stroking him and began to nibble on his neck. Fox was overcome with yearning as Theresa pressed herself against him. He flipped her over on her back, unable to contain his emotion any longer. Fox gazed into Theresa's eyes that showed her permission. Gently nudging Theresa's legs apart, Fox entered Theresa.   
  
Theresa gasped as Fox filled her. He began to rock slowly, their bodies slick with beads of perspiration. Theresa held onto Fox's back as he thrust into her. "Fox," She moaned. Theresa moved along with Fox and pressed herself more tightly against him. Fox felt himself coming close to release, but he waited for Theresa. Simultaneously, Fox and Theresa reached their climax. They felt as if they were soaring high above the sheets that covered their unclothed bodies.   
  
"I love you," Fox whispered.  
  
"I love you too," Theresa answered as she snuggled against him.   
  
Theresa and Fox lay in each other's arms. Sleep overcame them as good dreams entered their subconscious. Fox and Theresa were finally married. They began their relationship as close friends. But that friendship soon escalated into one of love. Now, as a married couple, Theresa and Fox were embarking on a new journey. Whatever life threw at them, Theresa and Fox were ready to face it together.   
  
To be continued in the sequel: _Embracing a New Life_


End file.
